Naruto: Shinju of the Justice League
by blassreitter
Summary: Naruto Namikaze from an altered universe survived the genocide of his planet by the combining force of the ancestors of all clans and the Bijuu, changing him in an all powerful being. For centuries he had slept and he woke up in the world of Justice League where he would be known as Shinju. Smart, powerful. Naruto/Kara
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, my first Justice League / Naruto crossover. I can't promise that I will follow the right order of the story line. But I will try. Also my english is my second language. my apologies for the upcoming bad grammar. For Naruto fans, this one came from an alternative universe, clear from the manga ending. Please enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Shadowy places were nine large shadows stands at the edge of the circle of light. These shadows stepped one by one into light were three figures await them. The first that stepped into the light was a large brown raccoon, his yellow eyes that borders on gold with a black star stared at the three figures in front of him and his one tail swept behind him, he spoke, giving his name to the gathered beings around him. Next was the cat like creature with her two tails that purred when one of the figures stroked her fur. One bye one the shadowy figures stepped in the light until the last an orange fox with nine tails towered over them. The fox extended his paw to one of the figures that was male and the youngest of them all. Fists connected with each other.

That show of comradeship earned the two a smile from a beautiful woman with bunny ears horns that extended out of her long white hair that reaches the floor, her moonlit pale skin glowed a dim light while her large beautiful pale eyes fluttered open, taking in all the beings that stands around her with tenderness in her eyes. "You've come far hero," she said in a lite chimney voice. "A great evil awaits you when you wake up."

"This evil will not stop until he have achieved his goal." The next person said whom resemblances the woman next to him a great deal, only he's male with short, spikey crimson hair, metallic purple ringed eyes that stared deep in the young man's soul. "Your destiny is bringing peace to the world."

"How can I defeat him…! He's so much stronger than I am; my friends were slaughtered in front of my eyes, my only remaining family died, protecting me! I don't have the powers to defeat Uchiha Madara!" The young man with jaw-length, spikey golden hair, and cerulean sky blue eyes firming fixed on the pair in front of him cried out hopelessly. The young man sunk to his knees as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"All is not lost, young hero. They're always with you." The woman spoke on a shooting voice as she kneeled in front of him. Her index finger moved to his chin to lift his face up. "They're here," she hit his forehead gently with her finger before moving to where his heart is. "And here…" as she spoke she spread her fingers and placed her whole hand on his chest. "But they are always with you as long if you remembers them, keeping them in your heart, the memories that you made with them and that, my young hero will fuel your soul that will gain you strength."

The young man's tears slowly disappeared when slowly a small smile formed on his face. "Thank you…"

The pair in front of him smiled fondly at him and the nine beings around them howled. He felt lighter, stronger and hope grew inside him. He is ready for the final confrontation with Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha Madara stands at the top on a mountain of corps. These were the unfortunately shinobi that dears to challenge him. These fools knew that mere humans could not defeat him. He had challenged all odds, reached the peak of his powers, challenged the _Shinigami_ the dead god in his own realm and triumphed. And now he has returned were he gathered a group of high classed shinobi to help him to gather the embodiments of chakra to claim for his own. His plans did go so far good until the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails blocked him on each turn. That insolent brat had gathered an army together with the one tail jinchuuriki and the eight tails. But nonetheless, he defeated them all. Uchiha Madara had defeated the two jinchuuriki easily until the nine tails did go full bijuu mode that gave him the thrill of a fight. The two fought, landscapes changed by the powerful clashes between titans. Trees uprooted, lakes vaporized and mountains crumbles to dust. Now he waits, he had kicked the nine tails jailor into a mountain and he knows that this will be their last clash. The final battle between them, but he was thrilled, even if he would lose, this world is done for. For miles and miles to see there was no single life left and he knew they were the last of their kind.

A loud explosion from the mountain where he had kicked in the jailor of the last embodiment of chakra caught his attention and a golden blur made his way towards him and halted in front of him. Dust surrounded him, obscured the view of his opponent.

"Are you ready, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto? Are you ready to join your friends and family in the after life?!" The predecessor of the Uchiha clan goaded the last Shinobi of his people. A sudden wind blew the dust away, revealing Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto in all his glory. No longer was he the golden haired, spikey blond boy as his hair was as white as snow, two horns stuck out of his head. Gone were the whisker marks and a single eye adorned his forehead, his mystical Rinne Sharingan with nine tomoe. His eyes were pale like the Byakugan as veins were clearly seen and his eyebrows were cut, giving him a noble look. Gone were the ridiculous orange, black cloth that he always wore, but now instead, he wears a full-bodied black garment with black pants, armguards, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six magatama markings across his chest and on his back in three rows the nine magatama.

"W-what h-happened t-to you!?" Uchiha Madara shouted, eyes bulged out when he felt the crushing amount of chakra leaking out of the young man. '_This isn't the boy that I had fought a moment ago. This just can't be! No one, no one could surpass me and yet… he did.'_

"A lot." Came the smooth reply of the changed Naruto. Madara blinked a few times with his eyes when he suddenly blew out in full laughter. His shoulders shook, his eyes gained a hungry glance as he bends over. "Yes! Yes, finally a fight were I can use all my powers… I can show you the true horror of the Uchiha clan. Prepare yourselves Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!"

Saying that, he shot off the ground in high speed to his opponent. His hands made the necessary hand seals for one of his jutsu. "_Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!_"

He brought his fist to his lips and blew. A massive fireball erupted from his lungs, easily covering a wide range. Naruto stood there waiting for the right moment, his hands blurred in motion, doing the necessary hand seals. "_Suiton: Suijinheki!_" When he finished his last seal, a wall of water erupted around him, intercepting completely the attack of his Opponent. Not long after the two jutsus clashed against each other or the two titans blurred to the center and clashed fists and feet against each other. Each using their respective fighting style. Uchiha Madara used his clan's taijutsu that he had perfected in the prime of his youth while Naruto uses the _Heavenly Gentle Fist_ that he somehow obtained. The fight destroyed more of the already once beautiful nature. Craters appeared; cracks in the earth core appeared as lava spew out, raining down as smog poisoned the air.

"Uchiha Madara, you're judged in the name of the gods. For your crime, you will lose your knowledge, your ability to use chakra will be taken from you and your body will dissolve and last, but last, not least, your soul will vaporized to nothing." Naruto speeded up, slammed Uchiha Madara into the ashen earth and made the necessary hand seals. Madara screamed when he crashed into the earth, temporality paralyzed. "You can't do this to me! I'm a god! I've ventured far beyond any human. I've conquered death itself! Noooooo!"

"Farewell Uchiha Madara, _Fujutsu: Kyushiru!_" Said the hero, last survivor of the shinobi race. Naruto absorbed the massive chakra reserves; knowledge and powers of the last member of the Uchiha clan whose body crumbled back to decay and then dust as his soul vanished. The final battle was done, but a lot was lost. His home world was nothing but a wasteland and he wasn't a human anymore. He doesn't know what happened to him when he was kicked into the mountain nor does he remember, but he knows that it gave him the power to avenge his fallen comrades, saving future innocents of this madman and now he will go out, taking a rest until he's needed again. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto closed his eyes, hiding his cerulean blue eyes as a cocoon formed over his cradled form that vanished from his home world.

_Earth, Atlantic Ocean… _

A small island in the Atlantic Ocean named _The Bermuda Island._ A grey, metallic colored cocoon shimmered to the visual spectrum. The cocoon expanded then shrunk and expanded again like a heart of a living being. Sometimes the cocoon shone an eerily white light that showed its contents. Slowly roots sprouted out of the cocoon, burying, sinking their roots deep into the island, nourish the being in the cocoon. Years passed in the world since the cocoon appeared and a tree grew that secured itself around the cocoon, protecting it for any natural environment. The tree grew, reaching high into the sky, causing any paranormal accidents. From boats that glides through the water surface, letting them sink. Airplanes …fell out of the sky, crashing in the Atlantic Ocean. Satellites… from obscure to uncertain satellite pictures. Through the centuries on earth, the Bermuda Triangle was a mystery that could not be solved and people made up rumors about the place and stayed far away.

Until now… the cocoon light brightened by the seconds, cracks appeared on its surface that suddenly burst. The cocoon crumbled to dust, revealing a young man of the age of seventeen with sun-kissed golden, spikey hair that were jaw-length that obscured a bit of his cerulean sky blue eyes that shone with light that the world haven't seen before. His body was lite, with the right amount of muscle and a flat, muscular abdomen that made the women drool at sight. Slowly he rose up from his cradled position and walked out of the tree, au natural. The sun's position high in the blue sky touched the young man with his rays, warming him that caused the young man to smile. With each step that he took, chakra started to gather around his being, creating clothes and when he had reached the edge of his island he placed his foot on the water surface, leaned on it before his other foot joined him, he now stood at the water surface. One step, another step and the process repeated until he started to sprint that soon changed in full speed.

The world or should I say Earth have gained a new hero. A hero that would change the world, that hero's name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Enemies beware…!

* * *

Hi again, what did you think of my story, please leave a review behind! A question what age is Barbara Gordon and Kara Zor-El for the benefit of my story. Until next time!


	2. Smallville and Vigilantes

Hi, my second chapter in the Justice League Universe. At the moment I'm watching the serie and to my amusing I find it nice and also I'm playing the DC Universe and have created a Supergirl. Well enjoy!

* * *

Smallville and Vigilantes

_Metropolis, Kansas…_

A young man with spikey, blond-golden hair walked through the busy streets of Metropolis. Cerulean sky blue eyes flitted from left to right to see the new high-techs technology that a new company had brought out. _Konoha Inc_. is the blood new company that has vestige themselves in the heart of Metropolis and rivals the current highest and influenced company in Metropolis, LexCorp that's owned by Lex Luthor, Metropolis golden child. The young man in question is our own Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto but he had it shorted to Namikaze Naruto for business believes. Naruto appeared three years ago here in Metropolis after a year of investigating in the world's current economy, technology and more. He, of course had heard about the strange anomaly that had happened through the centuries, including his own. Spaceships appeared, bringing aliens in our atmosphere that hides in plain view, Super heroes and Villains appeared with high advantage technologies or super powers that combat each other in narrow, dark alleys, or fighting in plain view by keeping hostages, robbing a bank or causing mass destruction while the heroes do the opposites by freeing hostages, stopping robberies and mass destruction. During his travels, he invented new security systems for a saver environments, for hospitals he created new alarm system that pin point the exact position of wounded civilians, giving data before hand of the situation and high-tech technology for patients for a much better care. He had started inventing hospital equipment in honor for his grandmother, Tsunade Senju that was a prodigy. Of course it isn't only technology as he uses his own knowledge creating a much healthier medicines but none too close of what he uses for his own. The young prodigy thought that mankind of earth weren't ready yet for a much higher advantage technology and kept those for himself, not that he uses them thanks to his knowledge of _Fuinjutsu_.

_Konoha Inc._ is the father company and he had also a smaller company called _Toad Sage Inc._ that brought out Anime, Manga and Games about his adventures, but modified, of course and a _'small' _department devoted to _Icha-Icha Paradise_ series in honor for his Godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, first Toad Sage. Small is a large word if you talk about the infamous or famous orange books, its about who you asks, because male, obvious drool at the graphic explanation slash story line while the ladies have a more… umm, different opinion that lies with their mood swings and point of view. Well not my problem as it brings in a nice cash and it brings me sometimes a good laugh if he noticed some of fans reading the _Orange books_ in bright daylight. Namikaze Naruto stepped up the stairs that lead him to the entrance of _Konoha Inc._ and the doors slid open.

"Welcome back, sir." A young woman welcomed her employer behind the desk. Naruto nodded, smiled at her warmly, causing her to blush lightly. "Thank you Lana, any appointments today?"

"Yes sir, today you've an appointment with one Mr. Wayne of _Wayne Enterprises_ for a contract of partnership." Lana Lang replied with a smile when she noticed the smile of her employer. She had never thought that someone so young as him could run such a company. He wasn't older than eighteen and already he and his company were one of the most influence companies in Metropolis and she had heard that he had a few companies in Japan, China and France.

"Thank you Lana, that was all?" She nodded before returning back to her tasks at hand. Her employer reached the lifts and pushed the button. A moment later the doors slid open and he stepped inside. "Lana," said girl looked up. "If Mr. Wayne is the last one of today's appointment and we're done, then you might take the day off because you deserves that for your efforts."

The doors slid close with a ping as Lana smiled brightly before she turned back to her tasks. Naruto arrived at the grand floor and stepped out of the elevator into the gallery that displays different kind of Asian arts before he entered his office. His office is comfortable with a few decorations and at one wall is a picture with familiar face of friends that he had made in his time in the Elemental Nations. They wear the traditional kimono while eating dango, chips or anything eligible while in the background the Hokage Mountain towered over them with firework enlighten the night. A lone tear made his way down his cheek before he wiped it away. He took seat behind his desk and worked through paperwork.

'_I've not become Hokage and still I get loads of paperwork on my desk._' Naruto thought with a wry grin before his hand moved under his desk and touched a seal that locked the office and seals any sound that might come out. '_Alright, ready for the rise of the clones. Kage Bunshin!_'

Not a second to late he thought that and poofs could be heard when clones of him appeared in the office. Soon they all moved to the stacks of paperwork and worked through it. "Hmm, General Hardcastle asks for a new medical equipment because the previous one came in enemies hands when the carrier fell in battle. Well, if people weren't that stupid to cause a war and get hurt in said war then they wouldn't need such a thing. But I'm obligated to sell this to the army for the betterment of the people. This safes people just what you wants… not that they can copy or made a biological weapon from it."

He placed that order on a stack for acknowledged and moved on. A lot of requests were made and some were very funny, like Lex Luthor that asks for a partnership, knowing full well that he wouldn't join a criminal mastermind, and certainly not one that have each time Superman on his roof. After a few hours he had worked through most of them and stared at a sheet that showed a house, maybe a small mansion is a better word in Smallville, Kansas. The environment that were described on the sheet seems nice, with a forest, rivers and lakes, a small village surrounded by farms. Perfect.

"Mr. Namikaze, a Mr. Wayne has arrived, should I send him to you?" the voice of Lana made him looks up from his sheet of his future house as he pushed down the button. "Send him in and enjoy your day Lana."

"Okay sir, I send him in and thank you." Lana replied with a smile on her face as she mentioned Mr. Wayne to take the elevator. Mr. Wayne smiled charmingly at Lana before he entered the elevator and was on his way to meet Mr. Namikaze.

Naruto made the clones disappear and closed his eyes for a moment to place the new memories for later review. His hand waved over the view, lifting up the lock and privacy barrier just in time when he heard a nock.

Nock…! Nock…! "Enter," Naruto called and the door swept open and a impose figure entered the office, with a bit of playboy stand. "Hello, Mr. Wayne, welcome to Konoha Inc. Please take a seat."

"Hello to you as well, Mr. Namikaze and thank you for my acceptance of this appointment." Mr. Wayne said, sticking out his hand for a handshake that Naruto shook with pleasure before he took seat.

"Mr. Wayne it came to my attention that you want to create a partnership between _Konoha Inc._ and _Wayne Enterprises_. As you know, there are three companies that delivers Techs, Healthcare and Aerospace and one of them you're rival with is LexCorp. I, myself are not a big fan of LexCorp due the unsafely use of products that he invents."

Wayne nodded and already liked the way he spoke. "You must know, Mr. Wayne that Mr. Luthor had tried to forge a partnership between Konoha Inc. and LexCorp that I, of course, declined. I expect a hard time due the disagreement, as I suspect that Mr. Luthor will not accept this."

Wayne listened intently and leaned a bit forward, one hand was hidden under the table and he planted a listening device for later use as the Batman. "Mr. Namikaze may I ask as why you did decline the partnership between Konoha Inc. and LexCorp besides the unsafely use of his… tests."

Naruto laughed and pushed a button. "Daphne, honey can you deliver us some refreshment and cookies, thank you." He took a more comfortable position before he leaned a bit forward. "I don't know if you know the rumors about a few shady deals of Mr. Luthor, but I did some background check on said person and what it did contain made me not a happy man, I assure you. That idiot of LexCorp's has some petty grudge with the _Man of Steel_ and uses his fortune to hire villains for testing out his newest toy. I don't want or need a partnership with someone that shines bad light on my company, don't you think so?"

Before Wayne could answer a nock was heard and the door swung open and a young lady entered the office with a tray in hand. She was really pretty, blond, golden stylish hair, sapphire blue eyes and a smile to die for. A lite figure with well filled out in the right place that made Wayne to look twice at her. "Ah, hello dear, thank you." Naruto thanked her when she placed the tray. Wayne nodded when he looked after her when she left the pair of men. "A real eye catcher, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Wayne agreed that caused Naruto to laugh. "Back at topic Mr. Namikaze, so if I follows your explanation about not going into the same ship as LexCorp due rumors then I believes that you agreed to accept my proposing? I'm sure that you already did the necessary background on my person and company?"

"I did," acknowledged Naruto while he took a sip from his glass of wine. He whirled the wine in his mouth before gulping. "What you did and how you've built up your company shows me that we both will benefit from each other."

Wayne nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Yes, we will, this partnership will launch us into the new age of mankind. Thank you."

"No thank you, Mr. Wayne, but please call me Naruto. We're after all partners now." Wayne smiled, gripped his partners' hand and shook it firmly. His eyes glanced for a second at the paper of Naruto's future apartment in Smallville, Kansas. "Then please, call me Bruce."

The two new partners stared at each other before releasing each hand's and Bruce turned to leave the office. Out of view he smiled. '_Infiltration successful._'

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas…_

A week has passed and Naruto found himself in his new apartment at the edge of Smallville. He had left a clone behind to do his business at _Konoha Inc. _while he worked at his new residence. At the moment his clones were working at the security of his estate by placing seals all around the place and security systems. The garden itself becomes something out of a painting or dream world, as the view is breathtaking while he lay down in his bed, vast asleep until…

Sunrays seeped through the window, searching for his target that lay there down, unknown about the unsuspected attack. Slowly it crept up his head, passes his lips, nose and then rested on his eyelids. The clone outside smirked, holding a mirror in hand.

'_Ugh… S-sunlight…!_' the blond thought as the rays of the sun rested on his heavy eyelids. It felt warm and gave uncomfortable feeling. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, immediately he closed his eyes when the rays hit his cerulean, sky blue eyes. He tried again, slowly his eyes fluttered open, turning his head to block the light when to his surprise the light followed him. Immediately he knew the cause of his wake up when he caught the glimpse of one of his clones' poof out of existence. '_Cursed clones…_'

With a groan he rolled out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. "Blasted clones… don't know anything about a good night rest." He cursed while he stumbled into the bathroom, opened the shower and tuned the water to the right temperature and then removed his nightwear. He waited a few minutes before entering the shower for a good wake up call and sighed blissful. He then did his morning ritual by washing and soaping his well-toned body before washing all out before leaving the shower, closed the tap and dried his body. His thoughts ventured down to his old planet were the air were not tainted with smog, nature everywhere were everything was simple, for him. Naruto discovered that the gravity here is far lighter than on his home planet and he had a whole year to adapt himself to it plus the suddenly power increase that gained after his hibernation, isn't small. He dried his hair and pulled on some casual clothes before stepping out of the bathroom and descended towards the kitchen for a toast and milk. The blond took a seat at the table and his eyes caught an article in the newspaper.

* * *

_Konoha Inc. and Wayne Enterprise _

_Forms a Partnership_

_By Lois Lane_

_Yesterday late afternoon I spoke to Mr. Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprise that grace me with his presence and news about the new partnership between Metropolis newest company, Konoha Inc. and Wayne Enterprise. The two CEO of respective companies cemented their partnership of said companies with new technologies for Healthcare as they find important that their fellow humans deserves the best care. We'd all know that Wayne Enterprise and rival company, LexCorp tried to gain the attention of Konoha Inc._

_Both companies are specialized in Healthcare, Technologies, and Aerospace, and now that the two influenced companies has banded together, we can expect a brighter future for mankind._

_This was Lois Lane of the Daily Planet._

* * *

Naruto stood up, closed the newspaper and picked up a cookie-mug that is made out of cookies and poured some coffee. He came up with this idea when he wished for some coffee with a cookie until he was hit with the genius idea of combining them and so he gave birth to _Toad Sage Mugs_ that _Toad Sage Inc._ sells with flying colors. The Toad Sage mugs were in three different sizes, small, medium and large. But the best, and secret is that the cookies mugs will not become moist for an hour after pouring. The young CEO has seen a lot of people using his article, mostly drivers or desk workers much to his amusement. He stepped out of his house, opened his car, a _Ford F-150_, emerald colored. Not a car that pick up any attention, so perfect for him. He started the engine, activated his security seal and left his estate while playing some music. _Luke Bryan: That's my kind of night!_

Twenty minutes later he arrived at Smallville, parked his car and stepped out in order to search for a local Asian restaurant. He likes what he sees here, fresh air, meaning not the smell of smog what you always finds in the big cities. Laughing children that play football and small shops. Naruto was kind of glad for such a small village, meaning that not much people will recognize him immediately and that he would have a respective easy life. The blond started window shopping, just for amusing and decided to buy casual clothes that made him easier blend in, so he started to search for a shop that might sell what he was searching for. Strolling down the shops, while smiling at the young women and girls blushed when he passed them and on occasion some fainted when he smiled at them. The sun shone brightly that made his clothes that he wears constrict around muscular form and he halted for a moment, smiled when he looked up into the clear blue sky while his hand shield his eyes from the sun until he heard a cry for help. His smile vanished as snow in the sun and he moved swiftly without showing concern on his face while avoiding the populace. At the end of the street he rounded a corner and in his haste he didn't notice someone else running in the same direction as he …Thump! Bonk!

A young woman of the age of seventeen years old woke up, her eyes fluttered open, revealing sky, blue eyes that sparkled with life. She's the adopted niece of Jonathan and Martha Kent and blood relative of Clark Kent their son. Kara Kent has waist-long, straw-blond hair, lite figure with an hourglass figure with a nice set of bosoms, wide hips and a rear end that say wow! With a groan she fell out of bed and levitated towards the bathroom. '_Ooh, my head… that hit from yesterday with Toyman… if I see him one day again, I will smack him until all his toys are exterminated._' The beauty thought while she took the shower. The warm water cascaded down her body as she craned her neck. Her hands kneaded her firm assets and then pulled her nipple and a moan escaped her lips. '_Damn Rao,_'

After half an hour Kara showed her face down in the kitchen where her aunt Martha prepared a late breakfast. Martha heard her adopted niece descending the stairs and smiled when she saw Kara. "Good morning Kara, sleep well?"

"Morning Ma, yeah it was, after a night fighting bad guys together with Clark." She said in a way of greeting that brought a smile towards Martha's face. Kara pulled a chair and took seat at the table and smiled when Martha offered her a toast with jam. The young girl took a bite and then looked around, "Pa working in the field?"

Martha shook her head. "No, he's visiting the village. He needed some stuff, but I did forget to tell him that we needed new bread and chicken for tonight, do you want to fly to him and telling him that for tonight."

Kara nodded and finished her food. "Alright ma, that's all?"

The older woman smiled, "Yes, that's all dear,"

The girl, Kara Kent or also known as Supergirl opened the door and left the house and floated into the air and in a sonic boom she left the estate. She flew carefully so she won't gain any attention from unknown people and rumors that Supergirl lives in Smallville, Kansas. The flight times were short, so five minutes and she landed in an unpopulated area of Smallville and made her way out of the alley after checking if no one has seen her land. Fast she moved out of the alley and mingled herself with the populate and started window shopping while keeping an eye for her uncle Jonathan or Pa as she called him most of the time. While she was touring she noticed a nice emerald car, a _Ford F-150_ pass her with someone handsome behind the wheel. The car parked not far away from her and her heart skipped a beat when the owner stepped out. A blush spread across her face and to her annoyance she noticed that more women has noticed him and to her surprise, he ignored them all with on occasion grant them a smile. To Kara's amusement she noticed he did some window-shopping too when suddenly his smile vanished as snow in the sun and he started to move swiftly through the crowd, that's when she heard the reason for his change in behavior. Her Supergirl instinct kicked in and she moved through the crowd towards the cry of help and rounded same corner as he… Thump! Bonk!

…Thumb! Bonk! …Ouch! Came from two difference people. Kara felt as if she had slammed into someone made out of granite. Her balance was interrupted as she fell backwards when she suddenly halted by an arm that had wrapped around her waist and held her steady. That's when she heard the most beautiful, soothing voice that she had ever heard. "Hey, are you alright, mademoiselle?"

Kara closed her eyes on instinct when she slammed into the '_wall of granite_'. She fell herself fall backwards and suddenly halted when an arm wrapped around her waist, eyes still hidden from her _rescuer._ When her rescuer spoke in a gentle, soothing voice she dared to peek through her eyelashes and what she saw made her blush instantly. Her eyes noticed the sun-golden, spikey hair that adorned the firm face of the Adonis of that emerald car. His bright, cerulean sky blue eyes stared into her sapphire, blue eyes, asking her if she was alright. Kara felt clearly the muscles in his arm that were wrapped around her waist and then felt him bringing her closer and her arm rose up as she placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart. She felt his well-toned chest and the calm heartbeat under her hand. He spoke again, and this time she registered his question. "Hey, are you alright? It was quiet the hit, I hope I didn't hurt you too much…"

He stopped when she placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. Kara smiled at him with an adorned smile that made him slightly blush. "Umm… I'm alright, thank you for the catch."

"No problem, you're welcome." The Adonis replied with a smile before releasing her. She swept some of her hair out of her face. "For what the rush?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his head turned immediately to where he heard the cry for help before this small incident. "I've heard a cry for help and I decided to jump in."

Kara nodded and smiled at him when she suddenly felt a hand wrap her in his. "You've heard her call, right?" before she could say anything or do anything she was pulled along down the alley. "Hey, wait! Mustn't we call the police or something?!"

"No time, maybe we're already too late." Naruto said over his shoulders, pulling her along. Kara tried a few times to free herself from his iron grip that was surprisingly strong, even if she did use some of her _super strength_ that earned her some question marks. She even tried to plant her foot into the ground to halt him, but he just continued down the lane without slowing down. '_Whoa, what is he? He's stronger than he looks like! I can't even free myself from his grip, is he a meta-human or alien?_'

The pair arrived on a square where a lone tree stands in the center. Near the foot of said tree an elderly woman called for help while waving her crutches. Kara paled when she noticed the elderly woman. She's Mrs. Diamonds, an obsess figure with diamonds and crystals. Mrs. Diamonds have given her pet, Mrs. Tora a necklace with _Green Kryptonite_ when that still could be found in Smallville. Kara was lucky that a small amount doesn't influence her much, but too long in close proximity can weaken her or made her go black out.

"Ah, help finally came… You two came just in time, I became tired of shouting." The elderly woman, Mrs. Diamonds shouted, becoming them to move closer. "C'mon, don't be shy."

Kara paled when the memories of her three years here in Smallville returned where Mrs. Diamonds had sends Tora on her and her friends. She's not afraid of Tora, but the Kryptonite, yeah that's another story. Naruto moved, with each step that he took, a shiver ran down his spine with Kara not far away from him. He forced a smile on his face despite the negative feeling that he felt when he came closer to the old lady. "Hi, what's the problem, ma'am?"

Mrs. Diamond's eyes narrowed, glaring at the two blond young adults. Her eyes rested for a second on Kara that hid herself a bit behind Naruto. For a strange feeling, Kara felt stronger in this young man's presence. A feral grin appeared on Mrs. Diamond's face, when she spoke caused Naruto to shiver. "Hello, handsome, finally deciding to grace me with your presence~"

Naruto stiffened at how Mrs. Diamonds flirted with him. Shivers ran down his spine that Kara felt when she walked into him, again. But nonetheless she was scared from the creepy old woman, if not for herself then for the young man. After a few seconds, Naruto found back his wit and coughed. "Please ma'am, no flirting with me. We've come here when we heard your distress call, what's the problem?"

Mrs. Diamonds moved in, halting in front of Naruto, glared once again at Kara before moving down her finger along his sculpted, well-toned chest. "Don't be so shy young man, I can give you an experience that you will not soon forget."

Naruto stepped back, dragging Kara with him. "Please ma'am, it is serious or else we will leave." He spoke with a calming, serious voice. The elderly woman sighed and her finger pointed at the tree. "My little sweet Tora is stuck into the tree, can you help me, and I reward you…"

Naruto and Kara shook their heads, both pale into the face when images floated through their heads. "No, thank you. Saving your cat is all I will do, I don't need a reward."

The pair walked closer to the foot of the tree, stopping, Naruto leaned against the trunk, clasped his hands together for the girl and nodded. Kara waited until the young man was done and placed her foot on his hands to lift herself up into the tree and then rested her feet on his shoulders. Her eyes scanned the treetop until she found the cat that blared at her. "Come here Tora, come here kitty."

Tora swept her claw that Kara avoided. '_Stupid cat, next time I will roast you._'

She reached out again while avoiding his claws when the cat suddenly jumps away, making her to lose balance. "Argh…"

"Are you alright?" Naruto called from below her. Kara moved her head, looked down and smiled. "I'm alright, only that cursed cat won't stop clawing me."

"Watch your tongue, brat." Shouted Mrs. Diamonds. The two blonds rolled their eyes. Kara felt the negative influence of the Kryptonite starting to take effect on her. She started to felt lightheaded while her legs started to shake.

'_Crap!_' Kara thought while trying to reach to stupid cat and to her lucky star or not, Tora jumped straight into her hand causing the Kryptonite crystal brushing against her skin. Immediately she felt the effects tenfold. Her strength left her as she plumped down. Luckily for her, a young man caught her in his arms. Before she lost conscious she could mutter, "Cat …allergic… reaction."

Naruto froze for a second when he suddenly lost the weight on his shoulders and saw something blond plumed down to earth. With reflexes he caught her securing in his arm and held her close to his chest while with the other he caught Tora, _demon cat_. The blond female muttered something before she lost conscious, but he understood and immediately he handed over Tora to Mrs. Diamonds. "Here's your cat, Mrs. Diamonds and no, I don't have your reward."

He stepped back a few feet, heaved her up in his arm, her head rested on his chest while he cradled her in his embrace, bridal style and walked away without looking back once. For a moment he enjoyed the feeling of the girl in his arms, feeling her snuggling into his chest while she calmly breathes. "Are you alright, _wonder girl_?" The blond, young man said in a teasing voice. Kara lips formed a smile when her conscious caught the title before she drifted of in a dreamless sleep. Naruto kept walking with the blond girl cradled in his arms. Passing passengers whom smiled warmly at the pair when they caught the girl's position. Some of them halted to take a good look at them and Naruto caught a few of the whispering. "Ooh, look at them, so cute!" or "I wish my boyfriend would carry me like that." Or "Those two made me recall the wonderful time I had with Robert."

Naruto blushed crimson while he fought hard against it. He couldn't help to hear them with his enchanted hearing. '_C'mon, there must be a place where we can rest for a moment without people whispering about us. I don't even know who she is._'

After some walk, he found the entrance to a small park and entered. The park was really small, with a few benches that were occupied by couples or elderly people. He decided to sit at the edge of a small pond where ducks squeaked. And an elderly woman is feeding them with breadcrumbs. Carefully he sunk to the ground and placed the heroine next to him, her head he placed in his lap, waiting for her to wake up. While she slept, Naruto took for the first time a good look at her and he marveled on the beauty that this girl possess. Straw-blond hair, an angelic face that looks beautiful no matter which angle, a lite, hourglass figure with the right proportion in the right spot. He couldn't stop himself as his hand moved to her hair to stroke a few out of her face that caused the girl to smile while she buried her face deeper into his lap. Minutes passed while Kara slept peaceful in Naruto's lap, Naruto glanced at her a few times and found it amusing that she drools in her sleep. He decided to flex his rear muscles a bit by stretching his legs. "Hmm… Don't move, pillow." The girl spoke, with exhaustion clear in her voice.

Naruto chuckled, sending waves through his body, causing the girl to bury her head deeper into his lap. "I said, pillow, don't move!" This brought a bout of laughter of the blond male that he immediately regretted when she pushed him down, hard and then slammed her fist into his chest before cradling his body with hers as she laid down her head on his chest, listening to his content heartbeat. '_Damn, she can hit a pack! She really think I'm some kind of pillow that she can smash around._'

"Ouch!" He said with a wry laugh sending waves through his chest. Kara groaned, lifting her head up before she slammed down in annoyance while letting out feral growl like a tigress. "Can't you lie still for a few minutes, pillow. I had a nice dream and now you ruined it."

Naruto was so focused on the girl on his chest, that he didn't notice the amusing expressions that they gain from people around them. Slowly people cleared the park for different reasons, might be time for lunch or an upcoming storm…

"Does that dream contain a certain young male, with sun-kissed hair, cerulean blue eyes that momentary is used as your personal pillow?" _Pillow _spoke not far from where she had laid down her head that caused waves rumbles through her pillow, confusing her in the process. Kara nodded, eyes still closed, hiding her sapphire eyes. "Yep, that's the one, he caught me when I tried to safe a …wait a minute, pillows can't talk at all!"

Her eyes fluttered open, pupils wide in shock. She lifted her head slightly off her '_pillow_' to take a good look at where she had laid her head down. Eyes traveled up that met cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. Her face turned crimson, her strength left her as she froze, and her mind couldn't process the thoughts. Her '_pillow_' that's in reality the blonde young man that had helped her to safe a cursed cat smiled down at her and his lips moved. Her mind barely registered what he said. "Did you sleep well, _Wonder girl_? Saving a _Demon cat_ is a terrible exhausting job to do."

"…" Silent reigned over the pair. Kara was frozen, her mind, numb. Her lips moved like a goldfish, open, close, open, close before her mind rebooted, processed everything and eventually blacked out, again. Naruto watched her eyes rolling back up before her eyelids fell and she slumped back on his chest, chuckled once again. "Oh well, that did go pretty good."

* * *

_Gotham, Batcave…_

Somewhere in Gotham in a dark cave, high-pitched shrieks were heard that belonged to the wild bats that live here. A hidden door slid open and a tall, broad man entered the cave, walked up and parked himself behind his desk were five large screens flickered on. One screen displayed the news about the partnership between _Konoha Inc._ and _Wayne Enterprise_ others displayed the many security cameras through the cave. His hand reached out, pushed a button down. "_Begin…_"

His eyes narrowed, his lips tinned when he watched the performance of his protégé, Robin on the screen. Robin ran over the small edges of the houses, avoiding Batgirl's Batarangs that were soon be followed by smoke bombs that burst at contact, creating a smokescreen, obscuring his view. Robin halted, his eyes narrowed, one hand moved to his pocket, picking up a small stick. His thumb pushed a button that made the stick larger that he now held in two hands. A shadow moved through the smokescreen and a foot connects with his staff. Robin slipped a bit back, rolled on his side to avoid a new attack, this time to his head. Soon the two protégé of the Dark Knight moved through the training field.

"C'mon Batgirl is that all what you have?" taunted Robin, avoiding kicks that blurred around him and then a sudden jab to his cheek that he barely avoided, leaving an ugly brush behind. Batgirl smirked, "Less talk, _Boy Wonder!_"

Batgirl speeded up; she was now a whirlwind of motions with her kicks and punches. Robin moved his staff to interrupt a high kick from Batgirl that made her smirk at him. Robin gulped when he noticed the smirk on his co-bat. Her leg connected with his staff, pushed off that made her airborne for a few seconds and with a devastating dropkick she planted Robin, face first into the hard floor of the Batcave.

"1 – 0 for Batgirl!" She shouted in glee before crouching down to Robin to check on him. "Are you alright, Robin?"

Robin groaned, shook his head from the cobweb and pushed himself up from the hard floor. "Ugh, you kick hard, girl. Next time it's you that will lay here and not me."

"Sure, _Boy Wonder_." Batgirl said in a mocking tone, petting him on the head when a new voice joined them that sound a bit rough. "_Well done, Robin, Batgirl. Your reflexes are fine, Robin but you still relies too much on your eyes. Batgirl you move fast, and your attack packs a punch, but you play too much. It's in and out, no delay. No taunting, just be done, both of you._" The Dark Knight spoke from out of the shadows. "_Tonight, we'll move out to Mr. Namikaze. My spy has planted a Bat-device in Konoha Inc. and then we'll have a nice conversation with him. For now, you might do your own thing, but tonight be prepared._"

"So, a trip to the CEO of Konoha Inc. wonderful…" Robin said, throwing fists out to let some energy escape. Batgirl nodded, turning her head to the large screen that showed the last picture of Mr. Wayne and Mr. Namikaze shook hands. "It seems so,"

* * *

Kara had woken up; eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing beautiful sapphire eyes that shone with life. Slowly she shook her head to remove the dizziness from her being. Naruto noticed her waking up, deciding to help her back up in a sitting position while offering his shoulder to lean to that she took graceful. She placed her head on his shoulder while looking out over the pond. Soon the two found themselves in a conversation about what had happened, and Kara blushed a few times when Naruto described how he had carried her away from the cat, through the village until they arrived here. "Thanks Naruto, if it wasn't for you saving me from that cat then maybe I would have found myself in a hospital."

Naruto shook his. A smile worked up on his face and with a soft, warm voice he spoke. "Saving pretty girls like you, need to be saved from a dark, evil cat that threaten to conquer the world by being stuck into trees. I won't let you suffer from them, I promise."

She offered him a smile, and then laughed when he took a heroic pose by placing one hand over his chest and the other straight in the air, much like Superman. "Thanks, you're my hero. Next time, I give my distress call for you."

"It was my a pleasure, Naruto Namikaze is my name, what's yours?" Naruto said when he remembered that they hadn't introduced themselves to each other. The girl's eyes widened, but then her lips formed a beautiful smile. "Kara Kent, so… Naruto what did you made this decision to move to a small village like Smallville?"

Naruto chuckled, sending waves through his chest before he spoke. "Actually the view, you've here the fields, lakes and rivers, trees and all those things I did miss in the great, large city of Metropolis. I'm sure you already know who I am, do you?"

Kara nodded, offering him a bright smile as she placed her hand on his. "Yes, I did know since you gave me your name. It's the thought that one of the biggest companies would move here to a small village while one of them moved to Metropolis."

"Lex Luthor." She nodded, not surprised that he knew that. "I know I did a background check up on him, a piece of shit. Using his intelligent and resources for making others suffer while he could do good, bringing our world to a new age, but no, he have a petty vendetta against the _Man of Steel_."

He told her what his plans were with his company, about how he wanted to secure the lives of the innocents, increasing hospitals percentage of saving lives. Kara found that a noble goal and what she had heard on the news, she couldn't disagree with him. The conversation deepened until it came on her Aunt and Uncle. "Oh shit, I totally forgot to search for Pa!" Kara rushed to her feet, but due the after effect of the Kryptonite she wobbled a bit on her leg. Naruto quick was next to her, holding her by the shoulders steadying her. With a worry expression the blond male addressed her. "What is it, something wrong?"

Never she had found someone like him, worrying about her while he didn't know her first. Most people, mostly male would take advantage of her, but he didn't and that he shows care about her well being made her chest warm. She laughed a bit when he flapped his arms. "No, nothing like that Naruto. At least not the end of the world." The blond male gave her an exasperation look that made her broke out in a fit of laughter. "Something worse, ma asked me to ask pa to get some chicken and slice of bread and I left the house without thinking and you guess I couldn't find pa. Oh well, can't help it."

"Your uncle would be possible already back on your farm, well let go, gathering your aunt list." Naruto said while nudging her shoulder that she did back and together they moved out of the park and laughed the whole way between conversations. Kara leaning into his side when they walked down the shops as she led him to the shop. The two gathered the items and Naruto halted her. "Umm… Kara I can give you a lift back to your farm if you want. I know…"

Kara thought first at flying back, but shot that one immediately down. It wasn't becoming of letting someone else paying for your food, certainly someone that had helped her so much. She didn't care if he was the owner of _Konoha Inc. _one of the largest company of the world as she had found a true friend in him in the short time that they met each other. Beside she can offer him to eat with them, an early dinner maybe as it was far past afternoon. "Thank Naruto, that's nice off you, care to stay at the farm for dinner? I'm sure pa and ma will enjoy your companion and certainly after I tell them about our little adventure."

The two stepped into his car. He started his engine and rode away. The whole way they spoke about everything. "…You came here to Smallville to escape the great city. I would almost think that you tried to escape the circle of what Luthor found himself in."

"You mean, being hunted down by a grown up man in a latex costume and a showing underwear, no thank you. The image only gives me the shivers." Never before had she heard someone blatantly describe her cousin like that. She broke out in a fit of laughter for the hundreds time this day and calmed down when they arrived at their destination. Once arrived at the farm, Kara opened the door and stepped out with Naruto following her. When Kara's feet touched the ground the farm door flew open and an older man entered his estate with a shotgun relaxed in his hand. "Kara there you are, you made us concern. And who is that fellow that brought you back?" He pointed the end of the loop on Naruto. "Hello, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent. I or we can explain our story and beside my name is Naruto Namikaze."

"Yes, I am sure a explanation is in order, please come inside. Sorry for the rough welcome, but I didn't recognize you Mr. Namikaze and I am sure you can understand my concern." Naruto waved it off, smiled at before he followed him into the house with Kara behind him. He passed the entrance and entered the kitchen, his eyes widened when a frying pan flew through the air and connected with the top of his head. …Bang!

Naruto's head fell back; his hands clasped his head, his lips parted. "Itai!" He yelped, rubbing his head. "That hurt, which higher being have I annoyed this time?"

Kara chuckled behind her hand as she moved over to the freeze, opened to pick up a sack of ice and walked back to Naruto to give it to him that Naruto took graceful and place it on his head. "Hello, you must be _power girl _aunt? I can see where she gains her strength from." Martha's eyes widened, her lips moved, saying something that he didn't understood. He turned to Mr. Kent and offered him a wry smile. "Mr. Kent, I can see that your wife and your niece have a right punch. They really hit hard! I think that the best that we sit around the table and explain what happened right?"

Pa nodded and led them to the table. Naruto and the family Kent parked themselves around the table. Kara sits next to Naruto with wry smile, offering him comfort. "Oh, poor you. Getting hit by a frying pan, but nothing to worry about as I can see that there's nothing wrong, not a dent to spot." Kara cooed with mirth that earned her a pout from the blond male. "Haha, really funny Kara, but look! I believe my head is now… grotesque!"

"You big baby, nothing is wrong. You're still as handsome when I first met you a few hours ago." Kara blushed when she noticed what she said and her aunt and uncle laughed. Naruto bumped his shoulder against her, offering her a smile before they started their story. Jonathan and Martha Kent listened, laughed at the right moment and found some part extremely amusing. Before the group knew it was ready to dinner and they had offered Naruto to stay for dinner, as a thank you for anything that Naruto, of course didn't decline and the whole dine was an enjoyable moment. Kara found it too soon that Naruto left them. She walked him out of the house and gripped his hand. She pulled herself up and planted a kiss on his cheek that caused him to turn crimson. "Thank you for everything, Naruto. I did enjoy our time together."

"I did enjoy our time too, Kara." Naruto planted a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to visit my house tomorrow? The gardeners are done with my estate and so…"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. So, I see you tomorrow, one o'clock?" Naruto nodded, stepped out of the house, entered his car and started the engine. He waved once and then rode off the Kent's estate, leaving Kara behind with a smile as she herself vanished into the house. She bid her _parents _goodnight that looked at her with amusement before she climb the stairs and fell on her bed with a large smile while she closed her eyes.

Ring…! The Phone ringed through her room. Her eyes fluttered open, she glanced at her phone. …Ring! She stretched her arm to reach for her phone while the phone ringed for the third's time. "Okay, okay calm down!" She grumbled, annoyed that the phone broke her thought about a certain blonde, spikey young man. Her hand caught the phone and brought the thing to her ear. "Kara here…"

"Hi girl, Babs here… How are you girl?" A girl's voice spoke over the phone. Kara did recognize this voice anywhere and with a smile she spoke. "Hi, you too, Babs, I'm doing great, you?"

_Barbara Gordon, daughter of James Gordon Head of the Police. She's a crime fighter much like her mentor, Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham and co-crime fighter Robin and Nightwing. Her father doesn't know about her nightly trips stopping crime throughout the city of crime._

"Great, I think, hey can I sleep at your place tonight?" Barbara asked her friend that made Kara wonder why. "Sure, let me first ask Pa," Kara left the phone, stepped out of her room and descended down the stairs. "Pa, Barbara Gordon asks if she can crash tonight here, you know her, the girl who saved my life from Kryptonite."

Jonathan, John or as everyone calls him, just Pa. Her uncle raised his head, eyes fixed firmly on Kara, his adopted niece. After a pregnant silence he spoke. "I'm okay with her letting staying with us, as long if she won't lead any maniacs to our farm, then she may stay."

"Thanks, pa!" Kara grabbed him in a hug, causing him to wince as he groaned out. He felt his ribs crack and not for the bests. "Ooops, sorry pa, next time I tried to be more careful, hehe"

John gulped a bout of fresh air into his lungs before he spoke. "It's alright, dear. I think you're somewhere needed, ne?" Kara smiled brightly at him before rushing up the stairs and landed on her bed. "Babs, your still there?"

"And?" Barbara asked with hope in her voice. Kara smiled that Barbara could feel on the other side of the line. "You may stay, as long of you don't lead any maniacs to our farm."

"I promise, well the reason I called is because, Batman and his team, meaning Robin and I will arrive tonight to investigate something at your place. I didn't want to return at such an hour and thought of crashing at your place, but you're really great, how so?" Barbara spoke excitingly; you could imagine a raising sun behind her with sunrays. Kara coughed, "You said investigating something at my place…"

"Ah, I can explain that later to you, c'mon, why are you great? Did you safe Smallville from crazed meta-humans, did you work together with Superman?"

The girls laughed at the train speed of Barb's questioning. "None of the above, except saving Tora, that stupid cat with Kryptonite, but I had a really great day, you never would guess what…"

"Umm… you saved Smallville from the evil claws of Super Villain, Tora the Madcat?!" She guessed that caused Kara to cry in mirth. "Oh, I wish that was true, but I've a story for you…"

"…" It was quiet on the other side of the line. Kara took this as her clue to tell her story. Kara sighed deep and then spoke, her voice sounded like chimes but Barb did let that slide for later blackmail. "Today, in Smallville I met someone, he's six feet and eight inch tall, sun-kissed golden, spikey hair that you can see from miles, bright cerulean, blue eyes that looks like clear blue sky, muscles that looks sculpted out of marble that made him look like a god on earth, and his arms felt so warm and comfortable~"

Barbara smirked when she heard her best friend talk. '_Yep, enough blackmail for later.'_

"Damn, sounds dreamy, girl. And does he lives in Kansas?" Kara nodded her head in confirmation, not that her friend could see that. "Yeah, I am going visit him tomorrow."

"Blimey, you work fast, girl. Good luck." The other girl wished her the best. She was glad that her best friend has some kind of crush while she doesn't know herself, yet. "And what's the name of this, hunk?"

"You'll never believes who he is, his name is Naruto Namikaze!" Kara voice shot an octave higher as she squealed, her heart bounced out of control in her chest when she shivered when reliving the feeling of lying in his strong, broad arms. The blond haired Kryptonian didn't notice the silence on the other side of the line until it was broken by her friend's voice that sounded small. "…Did you say, Namikaze as in Naruto Namikaze, CEO of Konoha Inc.?"

"Yeah, I did, why?" Kara asked suspicion laced her voice. Her chest constricted when scenarios started to play in her head were her best friend's mentor would sneak into his house and using his usual methods to gain information, meaning hanging her friend at the side of the building by his feet. Her stomach twisted at the thought and a growing anger rose in her chest. "Does your mentor, Batman suspect him to have some affiliation with villains of Gotham, League of Shadow or Lex Luthor? Then if he thinks that he does, then he is hundred percent wrong!"

Barbara sighed. Maybe it was wiser to not tell her that they would sneak into the estate of the CEO of _Konoha Inc_. Well it is already too late for that and even if they did hit their target then she would know somehow, no matter what. She returned back to her phone after her friend had calmed down a bit. "I don't know, I've read some articles about him in the magazines and they are all about world improvement, healthcare and aerospace. Also I had heard that he had declined _LexCorp_ and that's a big plus point for me and that he did join _Wayne Enterprise_."

Kara sighed, wiping her eyes. "I understand that it is not your fault and I apologies that I blew up on you. I'm sorry Barbara, are we okay?"

Barbara laughed at the other end of the line. "I was never offended be you, but next time do it at the right person. We're okay, girl. C'mon, I mean, someone that help you rescue a cat that held a Kryptonite crystal that weakens you and then he is there to rescue you from an ugly fall. Then he carries you romantically in his arms, bridal style, mind you." Kara groaned in embarrassment, she should never have told her that part. Barbara grinned like a loon when she heard her best friend groan and just continued go down the list. "Then he let you rest in the park while placing your head on his lap, while waiting and I am sure that he stared at your beauty, the real you. After horrible hours of listening of you snoring you wakes up and you guys shares dreams and hopes. If that isn't love at first sight then I don't know."

Kara groaned while burying her head in her pillow. She does miss her other _pillow_, but she will never tell him.

While the girls were talking at the phone, Naruto had just arrived on his estate parked his emerald car and shut off the engine of his _Ford F-150_. He stepped out of his car, whistling a song while he moved through his garden. Enjoying the view that was a mix of Asian and Greece style. The cherry trees are in full bloom, and they will only leave their beauty when autumn appears, thanks to my special seal. The path that leads to the garden has two rows of cherry trees at both sides and parted in the center where the pond lay. The pond is a special place where a small island is made with a stone with all the names of fallen friend, or adopted family of Naruto. Behind the memory stone the nine tailed beasts stands guards over the fallen with their tails fierce and proud spread.

"Hi guys, well I've built finally my life here on earth. You would possible never believe, but I've become a CEO and my company is named _Konoha Inc._ in honor of our village." Naruto smiled at the last part. "Speak you soon."

The last shinobi made his body partly disappear and sunk through the ground, disappearing. Naruto used the same technique that his once enemy did, _Kamui_. This jutsu grants Naruto two different abilities, teleportation or making himself intangible so he can move through objects. In the kitchen, a clone of his had prepared a mug of coffee for the original one and dispelled to let him know. Not a second later, Naruto rose up, out of the floor into the kitchen. His hand's reached for the mug, brought it to his face and took a sniff. "Mmm… Holiday Blend of Olympia Coffee Roasting." With a content smile he walked out of the kitchen to his bedroom, placing his mug on a night table and lay down. He let the thought of his adventures through his mind of what he had experienced today. Meeting Kara was a blessing, an adventure of his own, but he could not help to feel that something was amiss. When he had met her at the corner of street in an amusing way, bumping into each other. It had hurt him slightly, as if he had walked into a wall. The next strange thing was that she had heard the plea for help that was pretty far in a remote part of the village and no normal human could have heard the old woman. Then when she saved that damn cat, Tora she lost balance or more precisely her body function. She shivered terrible all thanks to the lady's monster pet. Naruto had noticed the strange crystal that hung on Tora's neck and couldn't help to shiver at its presence. That crystal felt bad, not something from this earth. When Kara rested and there were lesser visitors in the park, he had created a few shadow clones that started investigation about the strange crystal and what he had found out, didn't means any good. His clones found out that twenty-two years ago a meteorite had slammed nearby Smallville. People found out that the meteorite contained crystals and they named them, _Kryptonite_. The term _Kryptonite_ echoed vague in his head as if he had heard it somewhere before, and after reflecting where he had heard that term, another name rose up Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp held always a small crystal with him for distress calls for when Superman would show up. The man himself had told him.

It was a possibility that Kara is an alien that allergic is for _Kryptonite_. He was glad that his company also deals in alien ships and other tech. Kryptonite is something that needs to be studied. An alien originative crystal can be dangerous for normal humans and who knows what happens to those that are infected. Naruto stared at his ceiling when suddenly the alarm did go off. "What sets my seals off?"

In a flash he sprung out of bed, and with a few, quick steps he was close to his door. He grasped his weapon pouch and wrapped that around his right upper leg, a short Ninjato he placed under his coat and stepped outside were he saw three strange figures standing in the shadows. He made sure that they couldn't see him coming out of his house and observed them from out the shadows.

Kara looked out of her window and gained the signal that they were at his estate. She opened her window and flew off into the night. The sky was clear from any obscure clouds that could let her hide there, but alas it wasn't. She flew low to avoid any unwanted attention and a few miles from Naruto's estate she landed in a tree and used her X-ray vision to follow scene. Her perfect, blue sapphire eyes noticed three figures move through his estate, like ninjas. She shook her head from those thought, everyone's knows that Batman is some kind of ninja and his protégé were not far off. While the three members of the Bat-family moved through the shadows, she noticed a fourth one joining them that came from the house. The blonde Super Heroine decided to use her super hearing as she could bet her cousin's teddy bear that something will happen tonight.

Barbara or now at night she's known as Batgirl, and together with her mentor Batman and co-crime fighter Robin she sneaked through the estate of one of the richest person that she know and possible crush of her best's friend. Through her night vision her eyes adjusted perfectly at the dark. What she saw made her eyes widen in surprise, the garden was like a painting out of a dream world. Field of different flowers could be seen and it saddened her a bit that she couldn't see that colors with her vision. Cherry trees in full bloom, while it is almost past season, a hill with a small Ancient Greece temple with images about the hunt and maidens. Slowly she crawled towards the temple and looked down and her heart fell in love with his garden. The scene was breathtaking and she defiantly going to bug Kara to let her join visiting her crush. "Batgirl, there's no time to gawk at the scene below you." Came the gruff voice of Batman, her mentor. She narrowed her eyes, nodded once before she made her way towards the mansion. '_Jeez, don't the Bat have a heart or something or did the devil took it._'

Quietly the three crime fighters moved through the shadows, through the garden when Batman stopped. In his usual gruff voice he spoke. "Do you see the light at that window…" Batgirl and Robin nodded, motioned him to continue. "I suspect that window is our ticket to our questions. Robin I want you to move quietly and swift towards that window and gather information about his plans."

Robin nodded. He waited, as he knew that Batman wasn't done yet with explaining. "Batgirl, I want you to scan this estate for future investigation. You might never known when that came in handy, I myself will question the CEO." A grim smile formed on his usual scowl. The crime fighters had their orders and moved quietly through the night, but before they could set a step, a surprise welcomed them in the form of sounds, cutting air. And three kunais planted themselves in front of their feet, freezing them in shock.

A mocking voice floated through the air. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three trespassers on my ground! I'm sorry… I want to say _trick or treat!_ But much to our disappointment Halloween had already passed or did you three didn't watch the calendar?"

Kara that observed the scene was first shocked when her eyes lost sight of Naruto when he vanished into the shadows while she could see the Bat-family clearly. She, herself marveled about the beauty of his garden and understood the hesitation of Batgirl when she watched her friend looking down from up the hill. Her super hearing made it for her possible to hear the gruff Dark Knight speak, saying it wasn't time to gawk about the beauty of the garden. After that the scene took a swift turn as suddenly three pointing objects were planted in front of the crime fighters and Naruto made his presence known. She laughed about his way of speaking, mocking them by saying that Halloween had passed… her attention turned back to the group when Batman and Naruto started talking again.

Batman grinded his teeth about the mocking way he spoke. Never before had someone said this to him in his career of being the _Dark Knight_. Robin thought the same as his mentor while Batgirl found it amusingly, referencing them to Halloween, it was refreshing for once. Batman crouched low, his hand reached down to pull out the kunai. The Dark Knight eyed the weapon carefully with a critical eye that brought Batgirl attention back to the matters at hand. Now that her head was clear, she had never noticed him move through his estate or heard him pull his weapons. Her mind made decided that she would keep a close eye at this young man. Batman's hand did sneak towards his pouch, pulling three Batarangs and threw them through the air. His Batarangs met Naruto's shurikens, midair succeeding them to a halt. Naruto took a casual pose, but for those with a trained eye could clearly see a stance in his posture. "Who are you, and what are your business here on my estate? Speak or be subjected to the consequences." The voice of the CEO of _Konoha Inc._ was cold, void from any emotion. His eyes were narrowed cold cerulean eyes stared at them, calculating them and his glare made that of the _Dark Knight_ pale in comparison. Said _Dark Knight_ narrowed his own eyes, sending his own pattern Bat-glare, starting a glaring contest. They could feel the air between them cracks with electrical lightning. After some time the contest was done, and the clear winner was to everyone's surprise the CEO of _Konoha Inc._ but the Dark Knight didn't accept defeat easily and in his pattern gruff voice he demanded answers for his questions. "I'm Batman and these are my partners, Batgirl and Robin. We've come here for getting answers for some of my questions."

Naruto noticed the gear that they wears were pretty secure for crime fighting and disclosing their real identity. The Dark Knight himself is wearing his black, Kevlar armor with at the center of his chest his Bat logo. His black batwing cape was secured around his shoulder and a firm bat cowl to hid his face. His eyes were hidden behind dark, red glasses giving it menacing look. A yellow utility belt around his waist and his arms in black, guard gloves with sharp grip hook attached. The same could be said of Batgirl, but with a bit color of purple at the sideline of her costume. Robin was the odd ball of the entire group with his red, Kevlar chest, green pants and yellow utility belt, that made Naruto imagine about a traffic control. "Answers are what you want? Two nutcases and one beauty want answers from little ol' me! I'm honored." The blond said, trying to rill them up, and no surprise did it work, as Robin narrowed his eyes, his hand sneaked towards his utility belt and three Birdarangs slid into his hand.

"Who're you calling nutcases…" Robin shouted, making Batgirl and Kara back in the three, a few miles away smirk. Both had the same line of thought. '_He's so easy to rill up._'

Batman himself shook his head disappointingly at the behavior of his protégé. Naruto decided to rill him up more and spoke mockingly. "Well, look at you, aren't you the odd ball of the whole Bat-family. Batman I can see why. A costume like a bat, possible sneaking through the shadows in search for his victims at night and at clear daylight he's hiding in his Batcave, brooding in the dark. Umm… I think I christen you from _Dark Knight_ to _Dark Broody Moody_." The new christened _Dark Broody Moody_ scowled deeply while he glared at his opponent. "Then we come at the _Walking Traffic Light._ I mean, c'mon you've too much color in your costume unlike them. Red, yellow and green in perfect arrangement of a traffic light. Or is your costume to show your mood points? First you were calm, _green_. Then you are slowly cooked up, I think that's _yellow_ and then the last is when you lose control of emotions, meaning _red_…" true to his predicaments, Robin lost his calm. His arm flashed and three Birdarangs cut the air and flew to their target. Batman and Batgirl were too slow to stop Robin as he sprinted after his Birdarangs to engage him in close combat. Batgirl pouted, she wanted to discover what he had to say about her. But for now, she would observe the fight. The _princess of Justice_ has a feeling that Mr. Namikaze have much more to show than he let them show, if those counter of his blocking Robin's Birdarangs and stalling them before was a small preview of his true power, then she couldn't wait to found more about him.

Robin charged after his Birdarangs to his target, he jumped into the air in a crouched position, arms wide like the wings of a bird. He noticed that his target hadn't taken a stance, and stands there like pillar while a smirk grew on Robin's face. The _Traffic Light_ christened landed in front of Naruto and his arm shot out towards his face. With his obtained speed from sprinting towards his target, he was sure that he wouldn't miss, and it came as a great surprise when he felt the hard floor on his back. Robin's eyes traveled up to notice that his target, Naruto still stands but now in front of him with his back to him, staring at his partners.

'_What had happened?!_' Robin thought while he lay on the ground. He was sure that his fist would connect with his target, as he would be busy to avoid the Birdarangs. _So what had happened?_

Batman, Batgirl and Kara's eyes widened in shock of what had played a moment ago. They followed Robin, charging after his Birdarangs and that's were it happened. Naruto's feet slowly shifted to a position in front him, turning his body to make himself a small target while his arm made a curved motion, sweeping in one movement all the Birdarangs out of range and back in position to intercept Robin's fist. His hand caught Robin's fist, blocking it and then swiftly glided towards his wrist while his front feet moved, kicking Robin's feet as his hand that held his wrist lifted him up and Robin flew over his shoulder and landed on the hard ground behind him and Naruto turned back to his relaxed stance, showing as if nothing had happened while all of that had happened in a split second. The three eye witnessed followed this movement cause two of them were martial art masters and the last one an alien with super eyes.

'_Oh my… He had just floored Robin in a flash!_' Batgirl thought. She was deep impressed in his skills and this showed her that this wasn't the best of what he could do. His martial skills are very advanced if what she caught was something. Batman had the same train of thought as his partner while he watched the whole confrontation with narrowed eyes. _'Hi skills are very advanced, maybe above my own, but Robin is still young and his skills were clouded with rage, but then, Naruto used first trash talk to rill him up before engaging him in close combat. He's someone that need be monitored. And Robin's training need to go an octave higher.'_

Kara was surprised at the skills of her friend. She had never thought that he could floor a partner of the infamous Batman with such ease. This small show showed a bit at how he could feel so hard when she ran into him, and how his body felt so great! Its all through hard training, but still he's nothing more than a human. The Super heroine turned her attention back to the group when she noticed Robin move. Robin groaned, sucking air into his depleted lungs and cradled back to his feet. He raised his head and glared at his opponent. With pained voice he addressed Naruto. "W-what did you do? How did you avoid my Birdarangs and countered my attack."

Naruto turned slightly to him, still keeping the other two in sight. He glanced once at Robin, his eyes took the state of Robin that stands there slightly bended through his knees while holding one hand around his ribs. "I did what I must." Earning a growl from Robin. "If you use your mind then maybe you will find out yourself what you did wrong. If not then you will never grow."

The blond then turned to the other pair. "Were was I, oh yeah, I remember. The _Traffic light_ now we move on to our beauty here, Batgirl. I must say that costume of yours defines your curves nicely, I bet that if you show your face that you would blind me with your bright eyes and cause me an heart attack when you smiles. Alas I don't think that _Dark Broody Moody_ over there would allow that, a pity."

Batgirl blushed crimson red when he appraised her while Kara growled a few miles away, high into a tree. The blond girl wanted nothing more than take off and smack his face for flirting with her friend. '_Just wait Naruto, tomorrow I'll show you…_'

'_I'm sorry, Kara, but he said it so sweet…_' Batgirl thought while down fighting her heating cheeks. Her chest constricted while her heart hammered a thousand fold. Naruto's voice broke her out of her heated state, not that it helped much. "I bet that Batgirl keep you two in line, after all woman are better than men. They are much smarter, stronger and flexible, and I wouldn't mind if she would caught me…"

The underlying meaning brought him shivers when he felt a glare fell on him from a few miles away from a certain tree, while Batgirl shared his feeling but with something else too that didn't diminish her heat when suddenly he spoke again. "Batgirl…" Her eyes traveled to him, a small smile played at the corner of his lips. "…You were distracted, if this was a real fight…"

She immediately understood what he referred to and smiled. To her it felt as if they took lessons, differently than what _Dark Broody Moody _offers them. "Batman, I think you want this back." The Dark Knight, Batgirl and Kara watched when Naruto's arm moved and something flew through the air and Batman caught it. It was the Bat-device that Bruce Wayne had planted in his office.

"Thanks…" Was the short, gruff response from the _Dark Knight_ whom smirked slightly. "How did you know that my Bat-device was there in your office?"

"Let's say a hung. What I told Bruce Wayne about doing background checks, well I did that about him too, of course. It wasn't easy to dig into his past, but I did and what I found wasn't _pretty_. I found out his drive and it was much better than the petty revenge of an idiot called Lex Luthor. Next about how I did find your device of yours, I always check my office after each meeting as many people want steal my ideas. Now about Bruce Wayne background …I know everything about _him_."

Batman paled slightly at his reference of _him,_ and knows that he had been found out and was slightly worried. But the next thing made him sigh in relief. "If my next statement would make you happy, Batman. And I know, you will. I want to work with your secret benefactor, as I did a background check on all your adventures, and I want you to test out my crime fighting products together with your partners. That way I show him and you that I am a good guy and you can keep an eye on me. For our next meeting you don't have to sneak through my garden, just call me, and you will."

Robin, Batgirl and Kara laughed loudly this time when he spoke in Batman pattern way of speaking. Robin was still sour about being easily defeated in a fight that you can't even call one. Batgirl herself couldn't wait to test out his products and smiled brightly and Batman just nodded. "Thanks…"

Naruto laughed while slowly he shook his head from left to right. "Its for the bests Batman, the world needs heroes like you, Dark and Moody. _Leave now …and never come back_ at this god late hour!"

Batgirl and Robin sniggered at the reference of the Lord of the Rings, golem speaking and vanished into the shadows. Batman was one of the last that vanished after long staring and offered him rare smile something that didn't happened enough.

Naruto turned, his eyes locked on a lone tree were Kara was hiding and with a voice that bordered on whispering her spoke with a smile. "Did you enjoy the little show, Kara?"

Kara's eyes widened in comics proportion when her super hearing caught his voice and her eyes locked with his. For a long time the two stared at each other until he broke it and returned back to his mansion and with a small wave of his hand he closed his door. For a long time, Kara stared at his mansion, frozen and what seems like hours that were in reality not more then five minutes she came back to her sense and flew back to her house for a long conversation between Barbara and herself. There's much to be speak about and long grilling for one sun-kissed, golden haired young man the next day.

* * *

Hi again, what did you think of my chapter, please leave a review behind. As you can see, Naruto is a good guy with great plans. He showed a bit of his skills and I thought as part Kamui he is difficult to spot in the shadows for Kara, well until next time.

p.s update will difference cause of my other stories.


	3. Meeting Super Cousin!

Meeting Super Cousin!

Kara Kent, the _Maiden of Steel_ slept peaceful in her bed, eagle spread. Her head rests on a soft pillow; her waist-length blond hair cascaded down her angelic face, obscuring it from view. The sheets were kicked of her lite form, showing the heroine sleeping in a light blue see-through nightdress that left little to the imagination. The sunlight peeked through the curtains and a lone ray brought her out of her sleep. With a light groan she stretched her lite body, arching her back like a cat while trying to retain her yawn that broke free. Slowly she slid one sleepy eye open, roaming her room until it rested on the lite form of Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Chief of Gotham's Police Force and secret vigilante that made the villains release their bowels in fear for Batgirl whom stalks the night at the side of the _Dark Knight_. That same girl is also her best friend, and confident in everything like last night. Last night she had gained a lot of questions about a certain golden-haired, spikey young man with bright cerulean blue eyes, and she together with her best friend had gathered the puzzle pieces together that they had obtained that night and the pieces that's common knowledge in the world plus her own experience with him when they met for the first time. Kara closed her lone eye to rest and let her mind travel back when she took off from the tree that she had been hidden in since the start of Naruto's confrontation with the Night Vigilantes of Gotham.

"Did you enjoy the little show, Kara?" the voice of Naruto, carried by the wind that Kara's super hearing caught. Her head turned, eyes stared at the blond and then to her surprise he looked straight at her, eyes locked. Cerulean bright eyes locked on sapphire eyes that mirrored surprise and shock. '_How did he know that I was spying at their little gathering?_'

How? Indeed, she watched Naruto whom made a hand gesture, tip the head before turning and vanished through the door of his home. She waited a few minutes before jumping off the tree, airborne a few seconds before flying off back to her farm. The blond needed answers and a plan, and she know exactly whom she can ask. A few seconds later she descended down to earth, spotting already the person that might help her to satisfy her curiosity of questions about a certain blond, young man with bright cerulean eyes. Barbara watched the night sky. The view was different than in the great city were the light of the buildings ruins the beautiful view what you can only view here in a small village, and the only light comes off from the moon while the stars shines brightly down on her. While she watched the stars, she noticed the arrival of her best friend that landed next to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Hi Barb, how are you?"

"Hi Kara, I'm fine, should we get inside and something to drink before we start?" Barb replied with a knowing look. Her eyes locked with those of Kara, searching for something that might her give a clue in Kara's eyes. That something, she had found _that_ and smiled before pulling her friend inside the house. Kara followed her friend inside the house were they are welcomed by three mugs of hot chocolate and a smiling Martha behind the counter. "Welcome Barbara, was the trip worthwhile?"

"Not exactly worthwhile, but Kara and I will compare some notes in her room before we let sleep conquer." Said the red haired girl with a smile, and an eye wink while picking up a mug. "John already retreated to his bed?"

Martha blew the steam off her mug before answering while Kara gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen and climbing the stairs. "Yes, my husband isn't the youngest anymore and the field doesn't work on its own. Well I bid you sleep well, and don't make it too late girls, and Barbara your bed is set in Kara's room."

"Thanks aunt Martha for everything." Barbara thanked Martha before leaving the kitchen by climbing the stairs to join Kara in her room. Once at Kara's room she fell eagle spread on her bed before crawling back up, and sits Indian style, facing Kara. Kara from her own bed mirrored Barbara, both waiting for the other to begin their conversation that would come. She took a sip from her mug and smiled, Kara loved hot chocolate, and it isn't something that could be found on her home planet. Kara gathered her thoughts while draining her mug before giving Barbara a meaningful look, saying that this was serious. "What do you know about Naruto Namikaze, and what are your thoughts now that you met him?"

Hearing the seriousness in her friend's voice, she placed her hand under her chin, taking a thinking pose. For a few minutes she let her mind replay the event at Namikaze estate and then nodded. Barbara locked eyes with Kara and spoke her mind. "I think that Naruto Namikaze hides a lot, keeping secrets and only revealed a small margin of his actual skills." Earning a nod of agreements from Kara she continued. "I think, and I know that you know the world's image of him that are described in magazines, his countless discoveries on medical improvements that minimize the causalities in hospitals and the satellites in our orbits, and I don't have to broad that out. What we now need to do is comparing notes of our findings about him. You know him a day outside his busy schedules that let him drop his guards, and what I've heard from you doesn't border at being evil but more the opposite, its actually funny, we tried to gather information about him through sneaking into his estate while you've discovered more that can make Batmen green of envious."

Kara decided to add her own thought into the conversation. She smiled at the praise that she gained from her friend and the thought of Batman turning green at the thought of not doing his job properly. "Thanks for the praise girl, but your team and you did an excellent job as well. Sneaking into his estate wasn't an easy job if he caught you. I've observed your first contact and what I saw made my eyes widen in surprise. When you climbed the hills to take a better view of his estate, that movement triggered something as Naruto sneaked out of his house not long after your instructions. My eyes caught him sneaking towards the shadows and then, he was gone… nothing that my eyes could track until he appeared again, throwing his weapons at you, successful halting you and your team." Barbara nodded, knowing the truth, as she was there not long ago. She motioned with her hand to let her know that she can continue her story. "He goaded you and your two male partners, and was successful when Robin's emotion reached his yellow stage that staggered to the red zone, losing his cool and threw his Birdarangs at Naruto. It was here that he really displayed some of his skills as he discarded in one smooth move all three the Birdarangs before returning his state, and ready to defend himself…"

"Blocking Robin's punch, then shifted to his wrist, pulling him slightly forward while he kicked his feet that made Robin lose his balance that gave him the opportunity to threw him over his shoulder, causing Robin to land behind him, all that in a matters of seconds." Barbara finished for Kara that shook her head in exasperation. Barbara doesn't know yet, but she adopts Batman's behavior of interjecting into someone's explaining. "After that he…"

Now it was Kara's turn to interject when she remembered the blatant flirting of Naruto. That idea brought an unfamiliar feeling in her chest and that was clearly heard when she spoke. "…Flirted with you, praising you, saying that your costume shows your lite body in perfect shape! How dare Naruto flirt with someone else, nonetheless my bests friend?"

"Umm, Kara? He used flirting in a tactical way, saying that this could have killed me, if it wasn't him." Barbara said, trying to show her friend that Naruto used flirting for a kind of lesson. It doesn't helps much for Kara whom started cursing Naruto and an evil glint formed in her eyes that caused Barbara to shiver. "…I'll show him for abusing a girl's heart. He toyed with my best friend, no he…"

Kara felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders that caused her to stop muttering evil plans that involved a certain young man. Barbara laid her head down on her right shoulder; her red hair obscured both their faces. "Kara please, he did mean it all in a good way, and beside you let your emotion run wild for your first crush. Yes, that's what you feels now, jealousy." She said when Barbara noticed the confused face of her best friend. It sometimes amazes her about Kara being unfamiliar with some of earth's lifestyle, but then this feeling that Kara now felt, isn't that universal known on all habitants planets?

"I know what a crush means, and jealousy I'm not!" Kara spoke hotly that caused Barbara to smile thinking about more ammo for _black mailing_ her later. Barbara spoke softly in her ear. "Yes you know what a crush means, but did you've experienced it yourself? This feeling what you feels now can only feels when you like a person very much, and seeing your crush flirting with someone else, namely me caused you muttering evil plans of punishing him."

"…" Silence fell after the small explanation of Barbara. It was true, Kara never had a crush, there were boys that seems nice at first glance but when they spoke… their eyes traveled fast south, and so did their hands that earned them a ticket to the hospital. After those really, really small incidents the male population avoided her at all costs, and since then no male have asked her out again. Now for the first time, she wanted someone instead someone wanted her and she knows that Naruto can handle her super strength for a strange reason. It didn't came up in her mind that he already showed that he could handle her strength when pulling her along towards the old lady and when she slept on his chest and half asleep punched her pillow then, all using her super strength. "…And? Did you sort out your feelings for him, Kara?" The red haired beauty questioned her best friend, breaking the silence. Barbara's hands shifted forward to the prominent bosom of her friend, cooping them, weighting and then lastly kneading them, marveling about the firm, round breasts of her friend. "I mean… how can Naruto resist these, what? Small D-cup?"

"B-Bar… Barb… Barbara what are you doing?" Kara shrieked in shock when she felt the hands of her best friend groping her, causing her to blush that turned crimson when Barbara spoke. She didn't expect the blatant, sexual answer from her friend. "…Measuring your breasts, wow, they are nice, firm and perky. What do you eat to keep them like this?"

"…." Kara kept her mouth while feeling her body temperature increase with each word that left her best friend's lips. "My own pair aren't like yours at all, a large C-cup, I'm a bit jealous of you, girl. I bet Naruto would like them too when he…"

"Barbara!" Shrieked the blond heroine, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter. When Barbara mentioned Naruto, her mind imagined that Naruto played with her breasts instead of Barbara. "Ssst girl, I've heard that Japanese girls uses this tactic to measure their breasts, and giving advice to ensnare their mate…"

"You…" Kara started, a lecherous smile worked up her face. "…Will not survive my counter attack!" Kara turned in the embrace, tackling Barbara into her bed and her hand disappeared under her cloth. Shrieks, moans of pleasure and laughter filled the room until silence fell and the two girls were asleep, but not before Barbara's last word. "Yeah, I think Naruto will definitely be mesmerized by you …as did I!"

* * *

The sun stand high in the clear blue sky while Naruto ventured through his garden and reached the hill were the small temple stands where he took seat at one of the benches, staring over the view of his garden. In his hands he held a book entitle _Smallville: Discovery of Kryptonite_ by Chloe Sullivan. The blond opened the book, and flip through until he reached the chapter entitled, _Meteor Infected. _

_Chapter 5. Meteor Infected_

_Meteor infection is the process of acquiring meta-human powers due exposure to Green Kryptonite. There's not much known about how the process works, but there's two large factors that increase the odds of being Meteor Infected._

_The specific type of exposure: ingestion, inhalation, envenomation, viral/bacteria/fungal infection, injection or genetic manipulation by Green Kryptonite. These exposures have different reactions on each person, some of these persons gains, meta-human abilities, like flying, super strength, control about elements, as long as they are close to their source of power, namely the Green Kryptonite, but long exposure cause person to go Kryptonite-inspired Psychosis, meaning, where they would lose contact with reality and become obsessed with their natural instincts. 'More about Kryptonite-inspired Psychosis, read chapter seven.'_

_The other factor is due long exposure of Green Kryptonite with the same reactions as the first factor…_

Naruto closed his eyes to let all the information settle in. Reading about Green Kryptonite and what could happen about long exposure to a person made him worried. '_So Green Kryptonite is a source to gain meta-human abilities, too long exposure could let you lose contact to reality and led you go on a rampage. Smallville is a small village that were for a long time exposed to the meteor and there would be people that have gathered the remains, but there's also people that might be allergic to them in some way. I've seen that old lady function normal to the radiation while Kara have trouble to stay focused while being exposed._

_Can Kara have been genetic manipulated by green Kryptonite and too long exposure has made her body react badly? Is that the reason she felt unconscious when we saved the cat? Questions that needs to finds answers, but easy to obtain, surely not. The subject of green Kryptonite, Meteor Infected and all those can be a sour subject for the villagers of Smallville, and maybe for Kara herself too?_'

Cerulean blue eyes revealed themselves when his eyes slid open. He closed his book and placed it next to him. "There's not much that you can do right now." He whispered into the wind. Naruto lifted himself up from the bench and made his way back into the house, towards his room and changed into his swimming trunk before moving out of the house again, back into his garden and towards his pool. The pools view was one out of a trophic environment, surrounded by palm trees, white marble plates and a drinking counter with refreshments and a barbeque, excellent for a house party. The blond stands at the edge or the pool, swung his arms and sets off, he flew through the air, somersault and dived into the water. Ripples and waves clashed against the edge of the pool while he appeared again, his blond spikey hair now cascaded down, obscuring his eyes. He wiped his hair out of his face and started to swim, making butterfly movements when he moved through the water, with each swing, his muscles constricted then relaxed before repeating the process until he reached the end, dived somersault before pushing off with his feet before returning to his butterfly technique. Naruto continued this for a few rounds, enjoying the exercise when he heard someone calling out his name that came from the entrance of his estate. Finishing his round he climbed out of his pool, slipped his feet into slippers and moved through his garden to the gate. Once arrived at the gate, he noticed that it was Kara and she wasn't alone, as it seems she had taken a friend with her. Naruto smiled, her friend pointed at him her lips were a bit parted while Kara turned around when her friend nudged her shoulder and she mirrored her friend. "Hi girls, welcome to my humble place, come in."

* * *

A few minutes before they arrived at Naruto's estate, Kara was rushing through the farmhouse, she was late due doing her hair, brushing her teeth and other things to make her looks more define. Barbara not far away from her sniggered, as she watched her friend doing her best to look good. "Trying to make a good impression on your crush, Kara?"

"Yeah, did you say something, Barb?" came the voice from Kara that had just vanished into the bathroom, doing her hair. Barbara giggled she definitely known why Kara absentmindedly answered. "Nothing… girl, ready to go or else he would start a search team."

"Coming…" Kara shouted, running out of the bathroom, halted in front of Barbara. "…And, how do I looks like?"

"You looks wild, his mind will be blown away, girl." Barbara said with a smile. Kara wears her hair in a lose ponytail, around her neck is a light blue crystal that hung on a red cord. She wears a white tank top with over a red leather jacket, a tight, blue jean with brown leather cowgirl boot. "If not, then there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Thanks, lets go." Kara giggled as she made her way downstairs, stepping into the kitchen were Martha was packing an apple pie. Martha looked up from her packing when she heard sounds of steps descending the stairs, and Barbara with Kara behind her entered the kitchen. "Oh my, Kara, you looks wonderful, here's some apple pie, and now go! Get your man!"

"Ma!" Kara shouted, eyes wide in embarrassment, face flushed. She turned around, pulled the door open and ran out of the kitchen. Barbara laughed, picked up the bag with pie. "Thanks Martha, we'll tell later how it did go, need to catch up now with Kara."

"Just go, and enjoy your day. Promise me to keep Kara in line!" Martha called her after when Barbara ran out of the house, pulling open the door of the car and took her seat next to Kara. "Will do."

"I've heard that, Barb." Kara said, turning on the key, starting the engine and rode off the farm. She turned the wheel. The car turned right while Barbara set on the radio. "What did you hear?"

Kara turned her head, raised a brow that said serious. "Serious, Ma called you to keep me in line? Do you remember what you did last night to me, and she asks you to keep me in line!"

"Yes she did, and I don't mind. Beside, I didn't hear you complain at all last night." The blond pouted at her before turning her attention back to the road while Barbara smirked, crossed her arms over her bust. "C'mon, don't pout, beside you looks good. You know, I'm almost jealous that you've set sight on Naruto. If he doesn't accept you, can I then keep you or if he do, can I join?"

"Barbara! Get your mind out of the gutter, jeez." Groaned the blond girl, glaring at her friend. She turned the wheel again when Naruto's estate came in view, rode up the drive and halted. She leaned outside the window and shouted. "Narutoooo!"

"Excited to see your future mate again?" Barbara said with a lecherous smirk before she stepped out of the car while shaking her head. "I know you're excited to meet your boyfriend, but did you really needed to shout?"

"One, get your mind out of the gutter, two, he's not my boyfriend." Kara shouted when she stepped out of the car to join her friend at the gate. Legs apart, arms on her hips she glared at her friend. "And lastly, don't embarrass me in front of Naruto."

"You mean, he's not your boyfriend, yet." Her friend said, leaning a bit, arms on her hips, mirroring Kara. "And your right, I get my head out of the gutter."

The pair of girls waited, Kara turned to say something to her friend when she noticed her slightly parted lips. "Barb…? I know that look." Said girl raised her hand and pointed at something or someone behind her then nudged her shoulder. That movement caused Kara to turn and mirroring her friend, her lips parted, eyes wide and a blush spread over her face. There, in front of her, Naruto walked up to them behind the gate. His athletic, muscular body wet from swimming, his hair, wild and his cerulean eyes shone with mirth. The blond Adonis halted next to the gate, raised his arm, muscle bulged, showing that they were well trained as he pushed a small red button. Sounds were heard when the gate slowly slid open, and a laughing Naruto walked up to them, arms spread before they were wrapped around her lite form then lifting her up. "Hi Kara, glad that you could come. Do you have swimming suits with you or else I can lend you some, not that I mind because you looks beautiful anyway."

"…" Kara blushed when she watched Naruto came closer with each step, that blush turned crimson when he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up. The blonde Adonis said something that she didn't quite caught, and when she did her face rivaled the sun. Kara unconsciously raised her hand, cooping Naruto's face that leaned in her touch, causing her to smile brightly at him. "Thanks… you're not bad yourself."

'_Definitely not bad, I can wake up next to you each day with a smile._' She thought, enjoying the moment of intimacy until someone cleared her throat, causing them both to turn their attention to the source. Kara's eyes widened in shame, and slightly shock when she had forgotten her friend that stands there a few feet away with a playful smile adorning her face, holding a camera. "…And cut! Very nice people, good job! Got a nice picture for Kara's future wedding."

Barbara closed the small distance between them, her smile widened when she noticed the mortified look of her friend, caught like a deer in the headlight. The redhead gave Kara a saucy wink, sticking out her hand to Naruto that took the hand, holding her softly. "Hi, name is Barbara Gordon, soon second best friend of Kara, nice to meet you Na-ru-to."

"Nice to meet you to, Barbara. I bet you've heard all bad things about me from Kara?" Replied the blond playfully, patting her hand before releasing and led her to his estate while Kara had returned to her car and drive the car, parking it behind his before rejoining them. "Oh, you know, planning the future, nothing bad."

"Barbara!" came the voice of Kara when she caught up with them, walking next to Naruto. She sends her friend a meaningful look that caused Barbara to smirk, bumping her shoulder against Naruto that laughed, leading into his house. "Alright girls, upstairs is a room with some suits, you can change there and then we can enjoy the water at the pool."

"What are you doing with bikinis, Naruto?" The two girls said in unison, both staring at him, hands on the hips. Barbara sends him a meaningful look that caused him to shiver while Kara watched him intensely, waiting for an answer. "Ehm… That's difficult to explain, girls."

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" Kara asked, her mood dropped, but she held strong. She's not for nothing the _Maiden of Steel_, and she should wait for an answer, for five seconds at least. Barbara immediately joined her, speaking her mind. "If you play with us, then I can assure you that is not the last of what you hear of us."

Naruto sighed, bringing his hand through his hair before walking in the direction of the living room, there he took a seat while the girls followed and took seat opposite him. "The reason why I've the beachwear is not because I've a girlfriend, I can assure you that. The story is pretty long and maybe for another time, but I will keep it short with enough details to keep myself alive." He said the last part with humor. The girls only weakly smiled at him, then he started his story. "Before I became CEO of_ Konoha Inc_. I traveled the planet, sight seeing highlights of the world until I arrived at Tokyo, Japan. Japan is one of the countries with the most advantage technology, and I paid them a visit to learn. One day, when the sun hid behind a cloud and rains fell down I hid myself in one of the café and met there a young man, Perseus Troy. Troy was the up running candidate for prime minister, and we fell in conversation. He told me that he had plans to make the environments better for orphanages, and told me that he would visit one tomorrow. If I just did know that day would be one of humankinds darkest stain, I would have joined him that day to safe them." Kara and Barbara could hear the self-loathing in his voice. Kara whom wanted nothing than console Naruto kept quiet, as she couldn't think of what to say. She rose to her feet, took a few steps and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Please, continue… It is better to let it all out."

Naruto nods, took a deep breath, air filling his lungs before he slowly let the air escape. "I arrived half and hour later, orphanage laid in ruins while the ambulance raced through the street, brining the children to the hospitals. The corrupt politicians behind the scenes downplayed everything while ordering the hospitals to decline medical care to the children. Many died that night, it didn't matter that I offered a large fortune for saving the children as payment." He fisted his hands, glaring in front of him. He closed his eyes, feeling the change in them, waited to calm a bit down. When he did, he continued. "That was the day I promised myself to invent better devices and apparatuses for healthcare, my adopted mother was a great medic, she's over there by the way."

Naruto pointed at a round painting, showing a young woman, not older than twenty-two, long blond hair framing her face, her eyes were dark brown, and a blue crystal adorned the centre of her forehead. She wears emerald kimono that showed her promising bust that made the two girls a bit jealous. Barbara whistled causing Naruto to laugh. "She's beautiful," said Kara in awe, leaning in Naruto.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Tsunade Senju my adopted mother." Naruto said proudly, Kara nods, staring a bit longer at the picture before taking a sip of her drink. Barbara looked down at the table and discovered three glasses of orange juice, confusing her in the process. '_When did he gave us the drinks?_'

Kara hadn't such though, focusing on him when he continued. "At the hospital I met him again. Perseus Troy was terrible burned, a few shot wounds and lay at death door. He didn't want an operation, knowing that he was scared for life and his blood was poisoned, leaving him in agony. He told me about his only daughter and asked me to care for her. I couldn't refuse his last wish, and promised him before he passed away. After that, many things happened at once, not for the good and I managed to escape, on the run I discovered that his daughter was kidnapped and held in a brothel. Saved her a few days after her father's passing and brought her to America, I cared for her like a older brother, but the loss of her father and the torture at the brothel scared her soul and I brought her to a friend of mine were she still is. A few times I visit her and bring over the cloths, including the two-piece bikini and some I held here if she decides to visit me with her new sisters."

The girls were stunned, they hadn't expect a story like that, and prayed for the soul of Perseus Troy for his noble goal that Naruto seems to have adopted. Kara and Barbara's respect for Naruto increased, for his deeds for the orphanage children and for caring for his foster sister. Kara wrapped Naruto in a tighter embrace, snuggling her face into his shoulder. "Thanks Naruto for sharing this with us, we're sorry that we thought that…"

"…You played with us, glad that you proved us wrong." Barbara finished, moving over to sit next to him, wrapping her own arms around him and copying Kara. Naruto smiled down at them while stretching his arm, wrapping around their form, and brought them closer to him. "Kara, Barbara don't worry, I'm not mad, actually I'm glad that you did asks. I could have been like Oliver Queen, playing with girls, but I'm not. This shows me that you do actually care about me, thank you. Now up you go, pick out a nice two-piece and join me in the pool."

Naruto did expect them to instantly jump to their feet and rush up the stairs, but instead they curled up to him, faces buried deeper into his shoulders while they pulled his arms tighter around their form. "Sigh… Don't wanna let go," Kara sighed, snuggling while feeling content. Barbara did the same on his other side, snuggling, curling up while leaning in. "Aren't you a lucky boy, having two girls for yourself."

"…It lays comfortable." Kara finished her line, Barbara giggled, trailing her finger down his muscular chest. "I think it's a bit confusing, two people talking through each other, but I agree with Kara, I don't complain about my position at all."

"Neither do I," agreed Naruto with a smile. Stroking their shoulders with his hand, causing the girls to shiver in pleasure. The stroking did go along for a few minutes when a thought pop-up in his mind. "Kara do you mind that I invite your Aunt and Uncle for a barbeque party for tonight?"

"I don't mind," Kara replied drowsy, eyes slowly fluttered close. "I know why you ask, and I think it is a wonderful idea to cement our …friendship."

"Great…" Naruto replied enthusiast, scooping his arms under their legs, lifting them up and ventured out of the mansion, down the path. The girls marveled at his strength, enjoying his hand while they looked around, viewing the beauty of the garden. "Where are we going?" Barbara said, enjoying the ride and the view. '_The view is so much better in daylight than through some stupid night viewer. And his strength, wow._'

"To the pool, we can lay there in the sun on the benches." Replied Naruto, glanced back once over his shoulder to see one of his clones picking up the phone to dial the Kent Farm. The blond Adonis ventured down the path with the girls in his arms, he arrived at the pool and smiled evilly. Barbara and Kara noticed the smirk that formed on his face, sending fear through them. "W-why are you smiling like that?" Kara demanded hesitant, unconsciously she wrapped Naruto in a super powerful embrace. Naruto only winked at her. "Doing what I must do…" he started sprinting, Barbara now clenched her arms tightly too, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Naruto don't you dareeee!"

The scream came too late, Naruto took off with a powerful jump, taking Kara and Barbara with him, sailed through the air, over the water when gravity suddenly got grip on them, plunging them into the water. With a mighty yell the three vanished, water sprouted like a geyser at impact. Under water he released them from his grip, the girls immediately kicked off to the surface, Naruto following them. "Gah…" The girls gasped for air, they moved their arms to kept floating in the water. Hair cascaded down their faces, and glared at Naruto when his head appeared while he laughed at Kara and Barbara's expression. "Did you en-" He was interrupted when the two girls pushed him down underwater then followed him, holding his arms so he couldn't move as he struggled to get free. The pair of them appeared again at the surface, eyes searching for the blond male, but he wasn't amongst them. "Shit! Did we drown him?" Barbara yelped in panic, eyes roaming the pool. Kara wasn't far better off, searching, her eyes glowed a light crimson, when suddenly a hand gripped their heels, pulling them down. "Aaaaaah!"

Naruto appeared triumphantly at the surface, a large smile adorning his face. "Victory!" He shouted, stomping the air with one fist. Two pair of hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him down, the girls giggled when they kicked off to the edge, climbed out and moved into the house to change. Naruto watched them go, knowing what they would do, he climbed out of the pool, moved towards the Hawaii counter and picked up a glass, pouring beer and waited for them, enjoying the sunrays on his muscular frame. Barbara followed Kara back to the mansion, stepping inside they moved through the house, leaving a trail of water behind. "Don't you think leaving a trail of water is bad for the floor?"

Barbara shook her head, waving her crimson hair around her face while a mischievous smile worked on her face. "I don't think so, girl, beside he did take us down in the pool, making us wet, so it is his own fault."

Kara agreed with her on that as they climbed the stairs and moved through the house until they arrived at a room that looks like a girls room. Posters of the Parthenon in Athena, ruins of Delphi decorated the walls, statues of the Greece goddess stands on display. "Wow, you almost think that we walks through a small Greece museum." Kara pointed out, looking bemused at all the art. Barbara meanwhile walked to a door, sliding the doors aside, revealing a walk in closet. '_Unbelievable, is his foster sister a super model or something?_'

The crimson haired beauty watched as she saw a sea of cloth. Vague her mind comprehended that the closet wasn't that large as it would go through the room next door, but now that she stands in, it was large, maybe three room deep. She picked out the first best two-piece bikini and eyed the form. "Hmmm, looks nice, it would show my prominent bust well, but not my color." She browsed through the sets of bikinis until she founded one in her batgirl color that is black with purple. "Hi Kara what do you think!"

Kara hearing Barbara calling out for her joined Barbara soon in the closet to see why. What her eyes viewed was difficult to comprehend for her mind; she walked down the long lane of cloths before whirling around on her heel to look at her friend. "That bikini looks good on you, it has the same color as your Batgirl costume."

"Indeed, almost suspicious." Barbara laughed when she unbuttoned her jeans, pulling it down followed with her shirt and lingerie. Kara stared at her that caused Barbara to smirk. "Do you like what you see? Maybe Naruto want to join us, I don't mind."

Kara rolled her eyes, browsed through the bikinis and picked one out funny it mirrored the same colors as her Supergirl costume. "Barb, do you always have your mind on being suspicious of everything and doing naughty things with me?"

"Almost dear, almost." She finished her change by strapping the small bikini top around her neck before whirling around. "How do I look like?"

"Sexy, like you're ready to catch the criminals." Kara said jokingly, finishing her own change, picking up her wet cloth and placed them on a chair to dry. Barbara locked her arms with Kara, leading her outside the closet, down the stairway. Kara pointed her finger at the floor. "Do you notice, the floor is dry again when we left the closet, how come we didn't notice anyone cleaning the room when we were inside?"

"Beat me, but did you notice his strength when he carried us, that's natural, right?" Barbara replied, glancing at Kara that shook her head. "No, it isn't."

"What do you mean, he isn't an alien or something like that." Barbara shot back. "He looks like us, human, right."

"We can question him after showing him our good look, okay." Kara said, stepping out into the garden towards the pool. The two girls quietly walked through the garden, pointing at a few flowers that were rare, until they arrived at their destination. Kara watched Naruto climbing out of the water towards them, winking at them.

"I think I'm in heaven, as there are no such beautiful angels here on earth." Naruto complimented the two divine beings in front of him, his eyes roaming over their beautiful form. Barbara wears a small black-purple lined, striped bikini-top, concealing her prominent firm, round breasts, pushing them up. Then his eyes traveled down her flat, stomach until it reached her waist that held a small bikini bottom with stripes while she stepped sensual toward him with her long smooth legs. Naruto body heat increased, showing a part of him that he liked the view. Kara stepped in, deciding to give him a little preview, slowly she turned around her axis, showing him her firm, round breasts that were pushed up in her small, blue triangle bikini-top that revealed much, eyes traveled down her ribs, to her waist that were wide and firm, concealing in a small triangle bikini-bottom and his eyes ended at her smooth, long legs for a second before returning to her eyes while she stepped up to him. "Do you like what you see, Na-ru-to?"

"…._gulp_!" Naruto gulped audible while the girls' eyed his tool that hadn't sit peaceful in front of such a divine sight. They could make out that he was much, much larger than an average person. They licked their lips unconsciously. "Do you like of what you see, Naruto?" Kara questioned again, in a lewd sensitive voice. Naruto stands there, crimson spread across his entire frame when they came closer. "Y-yes…" he started when the girls suddenly pounced him, resulting them all fall into the pool, breaking the sexual atmosphere. Naruto started to throw Kara and Barbara through the pool, hunting them or they hunting him while laughter and screams filled the air.

* * *

While the girls and Naruto had fun, Superman was flying through the atmosphere to his destination …Smallville, Kansas. Superman decreased his speed a bit for landing, slowly he descended towards the farm were his foster parents lives. His feet touched the farm ground, looking around his eyes searched for his parents and niece. Deciding to enter the kitchen he stepped up the veranda, pulled the door open, and entered the kitchen. He noticed the apple pie and that half the pie were gone, he ventured deeper into the house. "Ma, I'm back, anyone home?"

Sounds were heard in the back of the house and a second later, Martha showed up, smiling up at her son. "Clark, welcome back, how's Metropolis, no troubles I hope?"

"No, all was well, the crime rate is low for this month, and _Luthor_ is awful quiet, meaning that he's _up to something_." Clark replied, wrapping his mother in a warm embrace. Martha smiled at her son while she returned the gesture. "Good, good to hear, dear. Pa is working in the farm, and Kara is with Barbara visiting a new friend. Before I did forget, we've a new neighbor and we are invited for a barbeque this evening."

"Great, who're they?" Clark questioned, his eyes glowed red for a second while he returned to the kitchen to pick a piece of the pie. Martha followed him, a bright smile on her face. "He's new, how is with you and Lois? I heard that you decided to ask her finally out."

"Yes, I did, from _who did you hear that?_ And who is the new neighbor, _you haven't answered my question yet_." The _Man of Steel_ replied while taking a taste of the pie. That was the wrong thing to do when Martha answered him. "Our new neighbor is a young man on whom Kara have a eye on …a crush." His foster mother started, when she said '_eye on …a crush._' he sputtered, gasping for air when a piece of apple pie was stuck in his throat. Martha moved in to pat his back to let the brock get loose so he could breath normally. "CRUSH!" He shouted, moving towards the exit, slamming the door open, causing to pull it out of the frame before he hovered into the air, planning to visit the new neighbor. Or that was the plan when Martha pulled on his leg; Clark turned his head, facing his angry mother. "Clark Kent! How many times must I warn you on not using your strength in pulling on the door, before you go, repair my front door and if you dare to ruin Kara's day then I can promise you that you get house arrest."

"Yes mom, sorry about the door, but I can't promise about Kara's day." Clark darkly said while repairing the front door with his eyes, then moved up to his room, changing into normal cloth or better said put on normal cloth over his costume. He then opened his window, and flew out in search for his niece. After a few minutes touring around his ears caught laughter and flew down to were it came from. Superman was very surprised when he saw a mansion, deciding to first check the estate he came upon a small temple were a book waited for him, entitled: _Smallville: Discovery of Kryptonite_ by Chloe Sullivan.

'_Who's he, and what does he with a book from Chloe and definitely about Kryptonite._' Clark thought while he floated towards the book, picking it up before leaving the small temple and moved towards the laughter. What he there discovered caused him to narrow his eyes when he noticed Kara and Barbara in revealing bikinis resting on both sides of a young man whom slept peaceful. Kara had her head placed atop of his chest, legs intertwined with his, the same could be said for Barbara. His lips turned in a thin line, his hand fisted while he floated closer. Clark floated a few feet away from them, he raised his arm that held the book, releasing the item that was in the grip of gravity and fell to the floor. At contact with the floor the book made a duff sound, causing the three young adults turn their eyes at him. Kara and Barbara stared wide-eyed at him, while Naruto held an amusing smirk on his face. There floated Superman in his civilian's cloths, arms crossed over his chest, dark circles around his eyes while they gleamed crimson. "…Clark Kent, welcome or must I call you Superman?"

* * *

_Batcave, Gotham…_

In the Batcave, Batman was watching the screens, reading the logs about the destroyed space satellites that he had gained from different sources. He had one hand on his chin, rubbing. '_Trouble is ahead, I wonder if Naruto had find something…_' The door slid open, and an elderly man entered the cave with some refreshments. "Still thinking about Master Namikaze, Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred. He had found my device immediately after I left the meeting, that's not something untrained people do, I'm sure of that." Batman replied in his gruff voice, his fingers raced across the buttons. After a few buttons a screen opened, showing the Metropolis news. The pair watched the news until it was finished. "It seems that Superman will neutralize the nuclear bombs."

"Indeed, the astronaut, Allen Carter have good points, but is that all?" The _Dark Knight_ questioned, narrowing his eyes while his eyes once again roamed the logs. Alfred placed the refreshments on a small table, eyeing the news. "I do think he does it for the preserves of our earth…"

"…But placing Superman as our only defend is a bad idea, what happens when someone like Darkseid returns, brainwashing our only defense?" Bruce murmured, deep in thought, he didn't hear Alfred sigh. "You still don't trust Superman, what about his hard work to show that he can be trusted again."

"Yes, I don't trust him after that stunt. He hasn't seen the horror that life offers. _He _understood that, and he knows what to do, unlike him, whom escaped his world's genocide." Bruce said, watching the news, while Alfred moved back to the mansion to do his tasks. "I've a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas…_

"…Clark Kent, welcome or must I call you Superman?" Naruto welcomed the obviously superhero. The floating was obvious, a sign that he wasn't a human from earth, and that he held the book was also a large give away. You don't take a book with you without demanding explanations that would be proved later. Clark glared at Naruto with crimson glowing eyes, his lips stretched in a snarl. "Why do you posses a book about Kryptonite, are you against me, yes it is true that I am the _Man of Steel, _now answer me_._"

"You sounds arrogantly, didn't expect that of you. The man they calls hero's of heroes, and he's nothing more than a pampered little child, trespassing someone's ground without permission, and then trying demands answers from me." Naruto said, removing himself from Kara and Barbara's embrace, standing up to face Clark. Clark stands there with his body length of 6'3 while Naruto towered over him with his 6'8, glaring down at him. "Now, I must request you to leave my estate…"

"No," Clark shouted, his hand shot out, his fingers slipped around Naruto's throat, lifting him off the ground. Barbara and Kara gasped in shock at the aggressive behavior of her Kara's cousin. "What's the meaning of this Clark! It is your own bloody fault that you revealed your own identity to him…"

"…Yes, my own fault, and I will amend my mistake, by removing him, accidentally." The _Man of Steel_ pronounced coldly, smirking cruelly when he closed his grasp. Naruto's legs moved uncontrolled, his hands moved to Superman's wrist, legs followed by placing Superman's head in a headlock, and pulled his arm painful. Superman released his grip on Naruto's neck, letting him fall while he floated into the air. "So, you wanted it the hard way, boy. Then watch as I destroy your pitiful mansion."

"Clark, stop this madness! What's wrong with you? This isn't like you at all, you behave now as if you're controlled by Darkseid!" Kara screamed, standing next to Naruto, arms spread in a protecting way, eyes pleading, locked with those of her cousin. A high-pitched laugh escaped Clark's throat when Kara accused his strange behavior of being controlled by _Darkseid_. "You aren't wrong dare cousin, I am your cousin, but at the same time I'm not, you see when my father…"

"No, you can't mean…" Kara gasped when she feared the answer. Clark only smirked coldly, "Yes, my father is Darkseid, and you might call me Orion! I was born two years ago when father brainwashed Superman, creating me."

"Oh Rao, you can't mean…" Supergirl mood point flew out of the pan, she's outraged at the thought of having lost her last blood remained family. She took off with her feet, jumping into the air, charging her _cousin_. Barbara jumped to her feet, sprinting to Naruto's side. "Supergirl, don't rush in, we need a plan!"

"No! I want my cousin back! And I will get him back, no matter what." Supergirl shouted back, her fists connected with Orion's chest, causing him to flew back. Supergirl followed him, slamming her fist under his chin, delivering an uppercut then a straight right hook and a slam down followed her combo. Orion slammed into the garden, creating a crater. "There goes my garden…"

Barbara looked exasperated at him. Not believing that he seriously said that, she then moved in to help Kara with bringing Superman back. Naruto sighed, flashing his hands through hand seals to create a private barrier that keeps the containment a secret from the outside world. Now the two heroines can play a bit with Orion while he will scan the fight while searching for the cause of the change of personalities. Naruto closed his eyes for a second then revealed them, his eyes were pearl-white, and veins bulged near his temples. "_Byakugan! _Eyes that can see through anything, giving a 390 degree sight, and letting me see people energy sources." He muttered to himself, watching the fight between Supergirl and Orion, _Superman evil twin_. Kara slammed him down again with a powerful slam down, causing Orion to groan, Barbara joined them, landing a devastate blow with a chair on his neck. Orion rubbed annoyingly his neck, turned his head, eyes glowed crimson, and shot beams at Batgirl. "Barbara, catch!" Barbara hearing the voice turned to the source and caught just in time a pouch, opening the pouch she saw different weapons that consist of shurikens, seal tags and smog bombs.

"What are these?" Barbara shouted back, avoiding a beam that she narrowly missed. She threw a smog bomb near herself, vanishing from view and appeared next to Naruto, she looked in his eyes and gasped. "…Your eyes!"

Naruto shook his head, staring closely at Orion. Every time that Orion moves, he seems to sees something crimson glowing around his neck. Supergirl slashed out with her hand, when she suddenly was gripped around her wrist, crying out when Orion closed his hand, tight. "You will make a fine bride for me, niece." Orion taunted with a lecherous grin. He brought her closer to him, Kara snarled at him, spitting him in the face. "Bitch! You'll pay for that!" Orion raised his hand that held Kara, and then made a downward movement, throwing her toward earth. Naruto that watched the whole fight, noticed that they haven't any skills in martial arts, their skills were heavy relied on devastate strength and speed.

"Kara!" Barbara shouted when she watched her best friend pluming down to earth. Head first she sailed through the air, Orion laughing false, and high, watching his niece with a sadistic grin. Naruto growled, his hands flashed through hand seals. "Alright, that's enough Orion." The crimson haired beauty watched Naruto do some strange things with his hands, and when he was done a column of smog appeared, revealing a …second Naruto. This, second Naruto jumped, airborne above the Naruto next to her before he suddenly disappeared, replacing Kara while she herself landed in Naruto's strong arms. "What did just now happen?" Barbara screeched in awe, she couldn't wrap her thought around of what had happened a second ago. Naruto was just normal, right? Like her, but it seems he was everything, except normal. She whirled around, a hard, serious look in her eyes. "Explain, now!"

Naruto glanced once at Barbara before his attention turned back to Orion whom fought the second Naruto with a _Supergirl_, and _Batgirl_. _Supergirl_ charged Orion from under him, both hands in fists state, trying to slam into his abdomen while _Batgirl_ was throwing Batarangs. Orion avoided the combination attack when he suddenly clapped double when a leg, cautious of Naruto planted firmly in his abdomen, and then a devastated hammer slam to his back, sending him towards _Supergirl_, that waited for him with an uppercut. She moved her arm back, ready to lash out… Bam! Orion's head flew back. Spit escaped his lips when the fist slammed into his face. The evil twin was dazed by the powerful slam, he shook his head to clear, when alarm bells goes off in his head, Naruto appeared next to him, his hand shot out, grasping a red crystal that was disguised as his necklace, pulling off him with a powerful snap, removing the red Kryptonite causing Orion to close his eyes. He didn't notice a shadow appear above him, slamming him down, back into the previous crater. Supergirl, with Naruto, and what seems like a clone _Supergirl_ watched from out of the sky at the fallen Orion. The second _Supergirl_ poof out of existence together with the _second Naruto_, and Kara descended back to earth landed next to Orion. She grasped the hem of his shirt, lifted him up, glaring at him. "How do I get my _cousin back?!_" Kara demanded, outraged while her eyes glowed, and her hair moved wildly into the wind. Orion slowly came by, groaning as his eyes fluttered open, revealing blue eyes. He groaned once more, shaking his head before locking eyes with Kara. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

Kara snarled, rage prominent on her face. "Don't play with me, Orion!" She hissed, "You attacked us, destroyed Naruto's garden, but above everything, I want my _cousin_ back!"

"Attacked, Naruto's garden? What are you talking Kara, I didn't attack, I've fought Luthor, and then everything became vague." Clark said, staring in the glowing eyes of his niece. The grip tightened, before she released him, wrapping him in an embrace. She buried her face into his neck. "Welcome back, Clark. I thought that I almost lost you when you did go on a rampage, but how?"

Kara felt a sheet wrapped around her form when a voice spoke behind her. "I think that I can explain that part, first you and Barbara need to change cloths, we don't want Clark having an heart attack, right?" The blond super heroine turned around, smiling at him. She wrapped the sheet closer around her then moved to Barbara, and together they moved into the mansion. Naruto's eyes followed them until they are out of sight before they turned back to Clark, all the warmth were gone. "You've a lot to explain to me pal, not to mention the damage that you caused, but I will make a deal with you, Superman. You keep your lips sealed, no word of what have happened here, and I can assure you that I keep all you identities a secret, yes I know."

"Who are you?" Clark coughed, still sore from the beating that he got from his rampage. Naruto raised a lone brow, his cerulean eyes hardened for a second before he answered. "I'm the owner of this estate, Naruto Uzumaki, and your new neighbor. And you have work to do, look…" Naruto spread his arms, mentioning his ruined garden. Clark's eyes widened, shame clear in his eyes while he sits there defeated. "All is back to normal, but what happened?"

Clark looked up once more, his eyes widened in awe when the garden was returned to her glory. Flowerbeds were back in her beauty, statues repaired, and Naruto smiled at him, but seriousness was hidden in his eyes. "We'll keep this accident a secret, not for your sake, maybe a bit, but for Kara and your parents, we can't have ominous during the barbeque, and after that we'll talk long and hard."

"You're right, and my apologies for the trouble that I caused." Clark said, rising back to his feet with a wry smile. Naruto shook his head, pulling out his hand, offering to Clark whom took the gesture graceful. "Everyone makes mistakes, and yours was done by a red Kryptonite. I want to study the Kryptonite, as it had a strange effect on you, showing your evil personality."

"I can't remember anything of what had happened, but I know that Luthor is the cause of this." Clark said darkly, and then followed Naruto to help with preparing the barbeque. The two males carried the tables, placing them close to the pool and the barbeque, followed by the chairs. Clark is a muscular, tall young man with combed, black hair, and glasses obscuring his eyes. He wears a black t-shirt, with blue jeans and brown shoes. He was carrying two plates full of _Fish Tacos, with green jalapeno salsa &amp; chili cream, barbeque defiled eggs, _filled with_ smoky chopped pork, _then we've the_ Tomato-and-Onion salad, _and _Peanut coleslaw salad._

Barbara and Kara returned from the mansion, seeing the two males working together to prepare the small party. Kara walked up to Naruto and wrapped him in an embrace. "Thanks for saving me, I don't know how you did, but I am glad you saved me." She reached with her hand to his face, pulling him down, and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "…And that was for saving my cousin, my hero."

"Your welcome, but you did most of the work, fighting your cousin is no small feat. For that is courage and strength needed to accomplice of what you did." Naruto shot back, soothingly, running down his finger along her smooth jaw, then placed her hand on her cheek as she leaned in. "When are you explaining all your tricks to Barbara, you know she's dying to know more about you."

"Tonight, I want you, Barbara and Clark with me after the barbeque, and when your parents have returned back to their residence, I will try to explain a few things, but it doesn't go well if they know about… well you know…"

"The fight?" she added helpful, causing him to smile, tightening his embrace on her. He agreed with her, running his arm along her back. "Yes, our little team working, well it was a nice warm up, right?"

Kara mock glared at him, lips slightly parted when she slapped the back of his head. "Hey, I did all the hard work, didn't I, Mr. I-watch-then-I-jump-in?" Naruto laughed, lifted her up bridal style, joining the others, one stared at him and Kara while Barbara smirked, jumped on his back while Naruto moved back into the mansion for new plates of food. "Yes, I did but you gave Orion the _talk!_"

She grumbled, then pouted that caused Naruto to laugh once more while Barbara grinned like a loon, holding tightly around his neck as the group moved back into the mansion, leaving Clark scratching his head. "He's something special, that young man have captured the heart of my niece, if he ever hurt her in some way then…"

'…_We'll crush him like the feeble bug he is._' A cold, cruel whisper echoed silently through Clark's head. Unnoticed by anyone, even himself.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha Kent soon arrived at the estate, and they marveled at the view of the garden when they walked the path that led them through the garden, over the hill and to the pool. Jonathan carried a box with sate sticks, salads and France bread that were imported from oversea. Placing them on an empty table while Martha walked up to Kara, wrapped her in an embrace, planting a kiss on her cheek before releasing her then moved to Barbara and embraced her as well. When she returned to Jonathan, she then spoke. "Kara, Barbara glad to see you again, I bet your stay here was marvelous?"

The girls laughed, led the two older people into the mansion were Naruto and Clark were preparing the sate. "We've a marvelous day. Naruto lend us some swimming suits for us to use for in the pool, and the whole day we enjoyed the nice weather with occasionally jumping in the pool. Naruto played beach volley, or we hunted each other. Later in the day, Clark joined us, there were no problems."

Martha sends her adopted daughter a smile. She was overjoyed that Kara had a marvelous day, and what she had seen last evening of the young man, a well-mannered gentleman. Her eyes turned to her friend, Barbara whom nodded in agreement. She had her doubts, but she didn't want to ruin a perfect day, if it wasn't ruined in some way already. "And was that all?" Martha said with mischief in her voice. "There's not something romantic floating in the air, something that I needs to know, or Jonathan, preparing a extra seat on our table?"

Kara stumbled when she heard the implying of her adopted mother or aunt. Causing Barbara, John and Martha to laugh. When she found back her balance and had straightened her cloth she then replied with a stutter. "W-what a-are you i-implying?"

A wide feral smile grew on aunt Martha's face that was mirrored by the other two, of course it is her job as mother or aunt to embarrass you daughter or niece and with a sweet tone she replied. "Nothing dear, only checking for the upcoming wedding."

"Ma!" Kara shouted indigently, stamping into the house, searching for Naruto that was preparing a tray with refreshments for his guests. She found him in the kitchen, talking to Clark whom laughed about a joke that Naruto made. Kara's fingers wrapped around his, and she pulled him out of the kitchen to the garden, ignoring the laughter of the others. "Naruto let prepare the barbeque, and ignore them." She added when she noticed her crush looking at her family and Barbara. Naruto shook his shoulders and let Kara led him outside to the side of the pool. Outside she still kept hold of his hand, not that Naruto did mind he actually enjoyed her slender fingers through his. "Hey Naruto," said boy looked at her question eyes. This caused her to continue, gathering her courage. "Would you date me? I mean even when I'm not hundred percent human?"

Naruto stopped searching for the bag of coals, and looked up at her. His eyes were serious; deep cerulean eyes stared in her sapphire eyes, searching for something then he smiled, he had found it. "Kara, I've know since I met you that you were a very special person, even if you are an alien, that idea doesn't frighten me, believe me. It is I that needs to question you that, as I was a human, now I am more than a mere human. Would you date me if you know that I wasn't human at all?"

Kara's eyes this time searched staring in his, looking for something, and she did found what she searched for. "Yes, I would. It doesn't change of whom you are, as long we stay together." Naruto leaned in, brining Kara closer to him, half lifting her up while Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, helping him. Cerulean eyes locked on sapphire eyes as they slowly fluttered close when their faces inched closer, and closer. Lips met each other, brushing lightly against each other, working. Their lips slowly parted, giving entrance to their tonsils, inviting them to explore each other mouths. Every nook and inch, their tongues wrestling until the need of air was a must, but they tried to keep each other locked until they parted with a gasp. "Wow…" they exclaimed then attacked each other again, kissing, their arms rubbed each other back, tightening their embrace, until they parted when someone catcalled to them. "You taste divine, Kara. I think, no I known that I can wake up every morning with you next to me for the rest of my life. That's a promise of a lifetime."

"I think so too, kiss me, my hero." Kara said sultry, pouting her lips cutely, she brought his face closer, kissed him again while the catcalls of her best friend cheered them on, and with the occasionally white flash that came from the camera. After what seemed a century for the pair was in reality not longer than three minutes, the two new couple released each other lips, smiling at each other. They started to work on the barbeque, placing coals on the right place. Naruto flashed his hands through hand seals while Kara's eyes glowed crimson, at the same time they released their gifts. Naruto spew fire out of his lungs while Kara shot a beam, both lightened up the coals, bright fire erupted at the combination way of setting the coal on fire. Barbara shook her head in exasperation, filing them in the back of her mind to call for them if she ever wanted give a barbeque party.

"You did a wonderful job, dear. You've earned a gift…" Naruto whispered hotly in her ear, causing her to giggle. She planted her hand on his cheek, looking up in his bright cerulean eyes. "…And what might that be, my handsome lighter?"

"This…" He replied, leaning in, planting his lips at the corner of her mouth. Kara wasn't satisfied, and she gripped his head tightly between her hands, planting a kiss on his, lips brushed against each other in a new full make out session. Barbara waited them to be done with their new make out session, smiling at them, and when they were done she jumped in. "Now that you've your man, can I congratulate you now?"

Kara nodded and before she knew it, she was in a tight embrace of her best friend. While they were embracing each other, Martha, Jonathan and Clark arrived at the pool, carrying each a plate that they placed on the tables. Naruto walked over to them, picking up a plate and walked back to the barbeque, placing a few sate sticks on the grill, while holding on Kara's waist that didn't go unnoticed by Martha. Martha walked up to them with a bright smile, enveloping them in a tight embrace, congratulation them on being a couple. They talked for a few minutes until Martha's husband joined them, embracing his daughter, and giving Naruto a firm handshake, while letting him promise to take good care of Kara. When Clark stepped forward, Kara smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She still remembered the Orion incident that he did with Clark's body, and it was too fresh. Of course she did know that it wasn't her cousin fault, but difficult to explain. Clark offered his hand to Naruto, whom took it with a grateful smile, while his handshake said difference. To Clark's surprise the handshake grated his bones a bit, showing that he's very strong for a 'mere human' as far Clark known. Kara turned a few sate around, while sharing a drink with Naruto, and Barbara. The three of them decided to sleep over at his place, and tomorrow Naruto and Kara would bring Barbara back to Gotham. Time flew by and the party dwindled down, Martha had offered to help cleaning, but Naruto didn't want to know about it, and sends them back to their house with a few leftovers. Martha wrapped Naruto in an embrace. "Thank you Naruto for this wonderful cementing of your union with my Kara. Care well for her, I know she can sometimes be a handful, and a bit cocky, but that's puberty."

"Ma!" Kara shouted embarrassing when her super hearing caught her aunt talking to her, now boyfriend when she said goodbye to her uncle, whom laughed and letting her promises that she wouldn't do stuff that they didn't do, and that they see her tomorrow back at the farm. Jonathan, Martha and Clark left the estate with the car, as they had walked to his estate first. Somehow, Martha had found out about Clark negative behavior, and did hold her promise in keeping him grounded. Kara, Barbara and Naruto found that mildly amusingly, the thought of Clark Kent, a young adult being grounded by his mother. Kara wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her face into his chest, while Barbara locked her arm with his arm. "How would Lois Lane react at him being grounded for the rest of the month?" Kara said with a mischievous smile, digging deeper into her boyfriend whom laughed, causing a pleasant wave through his body. Once inside, in the living room, Naruto snapped his finger, while a clone was out of view doing the hand seals, activating the privacy seal. "Now that the privacy has been activated, we don't have to worry about any intruder, satellite spying on us, and certainly a certain_ Dark Broody Moody_ ruining the day." Naruto led them to the cough, placing Kara on his lap, while Barbara leaned against his side. He still wondered how Barbara could get away with leaning, or better said touching him, but he kept wishful his lips sealed. Kara turned in her seat, staring with a serious expression at her boyfriend. An evil, sadistic look crossed her angelic face, causing Naruto to shiver while Barbara laughed demonic.

"Now it is time for interrogation, dear!"

* * *

_Batcave, Gotham…_

Batman smirked darkly, checking the screens for any clues of satellite communications facility laughing in his cave, causing the wild bats to fly wild. "I wonder who's trying to interrogate a poor chap, but oh well, payback is a bitch!"

* * *

Hi, how did it go, good, bad? I know not a lot of action, but it says romance/adventure. I can promise next chapter we will go to _Origin_ first chapter. We will see more of Batman, Shinju will reveal himself publicity together with Supergirl, and Batgirl. What's going on with Superman, find out more in the next chapter!

p.s Please pleave a review behind, good, bad, everything can.


	4. Origin!

Origin!

_Satellite Communication Facility, Metropolis…_

A shadow darker than the night crossed over the clearing, jumping over a fence, and landed silently on the other side. The intruder glanced over his shoulder to the large board with the imprint.

_Wayne-Tech Metropolis Substation_

Narrowing his eyes, the intruder moved silently through the night, cape billowing behind him while he moved towards the facility. The person could not help but feel something calamitous would happen. Hands appeared at the edge of the roof, and soon the person appeared on the roof and silently he moved to one of the bars. His fingers grasped the bars, straining his muscles he pulled the bars out of the roof and then moved through the entrance that he had made. Landing silently on a girder he crouched down to see what happens in the control center.

"Remember barbeque at my place, Saturday night." A young scientist said to his colleagues while he moved away from his desk and to the exit. "You're all invited. Venus is rising early and you know what that means."

"I am there, sound great." One of the scientists replied. This scientist is an elderly; plumb man with a baldhead, and a mustache. One row lower a giggle could be heard, this comes from a young, plumb woman that have a dark tainted skin, black hair. "I see you then."

The young scientist smiled when he arrived at the door, placing his hand on the door, he glanced back at his colleges, and chuckled. "You guys are animals, tsk."

He made a fancy move with his fingers, then pushed against the door, and stepped through. Leaving the three scientists behind that stared at the spot that he vacated before glancing at each other, nodding at each and then they spoke.

The intruder on the girder took in the whole scene, and his eyes narrowed when they silently agreed on something. Feeling that soon something would happen, and not for the bests he waited. Just to proof his suspicion they started to speak to each other in an unknown language, then they moved away from their desks. The third scientist, a skinny man moved to one of the large lab closet, placing his hands on each side he lifted the closet from the floor, earning some surprised look from the one that keep an eye on them. The scientist placed the closet away, revealing a bare wall as the second scientist, the young, dark tainted woman places her hand on the wall, and crumbled the wall with her bare hand!

As the wall crumbled, creating a hole it reveals an unknown, alien object that she picked up. They spoke once again in the same unknown language, and then moved towards the elevator that led them towards the roof.

_…__Ding! _

The elevator doors slid open and the three scientists stepped out, each staring at the large receiver that's been built on the roof of the _Satellite Communication Facility_. As one, they saunter towards their goal of destination in silence. Reaching the top the young woman placed the alien object at the center of the machine and waited. The three scientists don't have to wait long, as the alien object started to seep through the openings when suddenly a _Bat-lasso_ hit the two male scientists, successful capturing them.

"I doubt that modification is legal." A gruff voice informed them, and a moment later the _Dark Knight_ jumped in view, slamming the two captured scientists to the metal constructor before he halted before the woman. "You should kept stuck to your desk jobs."

The Scientists stared stoic at him before the plumb woman jumped towards him, her legs outstretched and to his surprise there was some strength behind her leg. _Batman_ flew height over the two scientists whom followed him with their eyes, and he landed silently on his feet. The _Dark Crusader's_ eyes narrowed at them when suddenly their bodies stretched out and their bindings slid off before returning to normal, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What!" The _Dark Crusader_ murmured, and steeled himself for a kick, targeting his midsection that he deflected successfully and immediately placed a counter to her solar plexus. The young woman stumbled back, her hand under her chest before she jumped back, and blocking the view of the thin looking scientist whom rushed at him that pushed him off the edge with surprising strength.

Falling down, his hand reached to his utility belt and grasped his _Bat-Grapple_. Aiming his _Bat-Grapple_ he pulled the trigger and a magnet shot out that connected with the metal grid, and with the momentum he swept back up the grid and landed in a crouched position, and then immediately he jumped back into the air and roundhouse kicked the charging woman back to her henchman.

"Need a hand?" a voice came up behind him. The _Dark Crusader_ glanced for a moment over his shoulder, noticing the local superhero, _Superman_ in his red, blue costume, and with his cape billowing behind him.

"Thanks, but I can handle this." Was the gruff response of the _Dark Knight_, before focusing back on the important matters before him. _Superman_ rolled his eyes.

"They don't look so thought." He spoke with a cocky grin when he heard an unknown language and the scientists turned around and fled the grid. Batman sprinted in pursue after them and followed by the _Man of Steel_ whom flew above him. _Superman_ flew pass the _Dark_ _Crusader_ when suddenly images floated through his head that wasn't his own, delivering him a painful headache. His hands reached up to grasp his head while his body froze, and he stumbled towards the grid. _Batman_ whom was in hot pursue of them halted when he heard a loud thud behind him and whirled around to see _Superman_ knocked out. He glanced for a few seconds on the still form of _Superman_ before turning back to the scientists when he noticed the plumb man holding a kind of detonation device in hand. His eyes widened, whirling around and sprinting to _Superman_, lifting him up on his shoulder before he ran off the grid. Yellow energy sources gathered around the top when it suddenly exploded. _Batman_ jumped off the building, his _Bat-Grapple_ connected with the top letting him move away from the danger with _Superman_ on his shoulder.

_Booom! _An explosion behind them blasts them through the air. Releasing the _Man of Steel _from his grip the _Dark Knight_ somersaulted through the air and skidded through the earth surface to a halt while _Superman_ skidded to a halt next to him unconscious.

Shaking his head to remove the cobweb from his mind he lifted his head to see three silhouettes at the feet of the former _Satellite Communications Facility_. Grotesques figures are what he could make out from his position. The woman's frame was bending in unnatural, her arm was bend all wrong, the opposite position of it natural is, and her head was turned backwards. The skinny scientist had the arm from the plumb scientist through his chest while his back was bend backward, and the last scientist was buried into the earth surface.

'_A terrorists attack? No, maybe not. Its best to wake up the big guy._' The _Dark Knight_ thought while shaking him when he noticed from out of the corner that the scientists moved out of the crater. The plumb scientist pulled out his arm out of the skinny scientist while he bends his back straight, as did the woman. '_…Impossible! They are not human … I need to keep an eye on them._'

He crawled back to his feet for a hot pursue when the groans of _Man of Steel_ halted him. The _Bat_ decided to stay with _Superman_ and find out what had happened to him. In a gruff voice he spoke to the man lying at his feet. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Something entered my head and showed me images. They were so intense." The _Man of Steel_ replied while rubbing his head. _Batman_ glanced back to the edge of the forest, noticing that they were gone he sighed.

"You are alright?" earning a nod. Superman crossed his arms. "What is this all about?"

"Over the past few months, I detected several securities breaches in our _Global Deep Space Monitoring Network_." Earning a raised brow from Superman.

"And no one claims responsibility?"

"No, There's more than this than meet the eyes."

"I want gladly to look more into this but I am expected to be back in Metropolis."

"Another key to the city?" _Superman_ hand reached to his belt and fished a watch that he handed over to the _Dark Knight_. _Batman_ raised an eyebrow but took the watch. "This is a watch call. If you need any help, call me."

Batman glanced at the watch, and then back at Superman who already took flight back to Metropolis. "Right." He pockets the watch in his utility belt, and sighed deeply. '_Another Satellite Communication Facility of my company is blown up._'

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas…_

"Now it is time for interrogation, dear!" Naruto shivered at the prospect of being handled by his new girlfriend. Out of mirth or anxiety, none known. Kara sits in Naruto's lap, cradling him while she trailed a finger down his cheek that made him shiver what more.

"And how do you expect me to lose my tongue?" The blond male laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, and then kissed softly her nose. Kara giggled that sounded like chimes to his ears but then a mischievous smile formed. Her lips curled slightly up while her hands reached around his waist and then … tickled.

Naruto's eyes widened drastic. His stomach muscle constricted when her fingers played around his waist, and laughter escaped his lips. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes when he could not stop laughing. "Like this, Na-ru-to."

"Hehehehahawhaha!" Naruto writhed under Kara's form, trying to escape her fingers. When she noticed that he was sensitive there the Girl of Steel increased her attack. "Do you have enough?"

"Hehe, n-never… haha, g-give … up!" She stopped for a moment. Naruto breathed in a new bout of fresh air when she spoke that caused shivers down his spine. "Very well … prepare yourself for the _Tickles of Doom_!"

The poor victim gulped audible while Kara's eyes shone with mirth, her smile turned wicked. A shadow loomed over Naruto's _frail _form that wanted nothing more than tickle him to next week. "B-barb, HELP!"

Barbara whom sits next to him placed her index finger under her chin, taking a thinking pose. The girl closed her eyes while she hummed a tune, and then her lips mirrored the wicked smile of her friend. "Okay~, I'll help. But not the way you thought."

Her eyelashes fluttered open, revealing eyes that shone with mirth and before Naruto mind could comprehend his situation he was attacked. A new pair of hands roamed his waist, attacking his sensitive spots. Laughter filled the room as he flayed his legs, Naruto laid now fully on the cough, and buried under the two girls. Kara sits atop his chest while Barbara took place on his legs, both tickling his sides. After a long moment that felt like an eternity to the victim and just a few seconds for the assaulters, Naruto spoke or tried at least between a fit of laughter. "I … I give."

The girls paused for a moment then shrugged their shoulders and continued assaulting him. "Did he say something, Kara?"

"No, you probably imagined due his poor way of speech." Kara looked over her shoulders to her boyfriend whom turned red, probably lack of air. She smirked mischievous while she increased the tempo of tickling him. '_Any moment now, any moment and this poor boy give in._'

As one clue, Naruto gave in. "I … I GIVE! … I TALK! PLEASE…! … I TALK!"

If Naruto thought that they would stop immediately then he was wrong, very wrong. They kept tickling him for a long full five minutes before they released him from the _Tickles of Doom!_ Breathing deeply bringing oxygen into his depleted lungs before he relaxed his body.

"I've heard you wanted to talk?" Kara sweetly spoke, raising her fingers that she wiggled close to his waist in a treating manner. Naruto nodded profoundly, sweat poured down his face in fear for such a cruel torture. "YES! YES, I TALK!"

Kara and Barbara's wicked smile vanished, turning into a pout while they stared at each other and then to Naruto before they crawled off him so he could sit. When he sat comfortable and the girls taking seats at his sides, Kara snuggling against him, and Barbara leaning her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arms around their forms, smiled down at them. Planting a kiss on Kara's head he spoke in a calm, serious manner.

"Alright girls, shoot."

Kara smiled wickedly, she was glad that she could start her interrogation. "Okay Naruto, for starters, what did you do when you fought my cousin, and what is it?"

Naruto nodded. "A good question. What I did was what my people called a _jutsu_ or technique in common language. Our _jutsus_ is molting our powers to form something or certain things, for instance, the jutsu that I used in the battle against your cousin is a _cloning multiple technique_ from the original, me. My clones copied everything what I know and can do as you can see that they used a _Henge_ or _Transformation Technique_ to confuse the enemy by taking your forms."

The girls took a moment to compress that explanation. Barbara sits there next to him with a serious look, hand under her chin while she thought. After a moment of giving her mind compress everything and filtering something what she thought was important, Barbara took the word. "Naruto, you said your people, right? If I can understand is that your people can use what you just did and are the change of your eyes a part of these abilities that your people can perform?"

Naruto nodded, giving her a smile. "Yes, my people or _Shinobi_ what we called ourselves could use these abilities but there are clans that could use certain abilities that made them special. My village had two clans that were specialized in two Dojutsu Kekkei Kengai, the Uchiha clan specialized in use of the Sharingan whom could activate their eyes, turning them crimson red with three tomoe and their eyes had two abilities, one they called the _Eye of Insight_ and the other they called the _Eye of Hypnotism._ The other clan is the Hyuga clan that has pale white eyes and once their eyes once activated is called the _Byakugan_ or _All Seeing White Eyes._ Those two eyes are two of the _San Daidojutsu_ or the _Three Great Eye Techniques_, and what you just saw Barbara was my use of the _Byakugan_."

"The _All Seeing White Eyes_, does that mean that…" Kara said, not finishing her sentence when she saw Naruto pale a bit when he saw her connecting the dots. Hey cerulean eyes widened, her eyebrow scrunched close while her lips tinned. And when she spoke, her voice was deception sweet. "Naruto… Did you just check us out when I fought my cousin~"

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't dare!" Shouted the blond haired shinobi, his hand rose up, waving in frond of him while he tried to sink in the couch.

Kara's eyes narrowed. An evil gleam lighted up in her eyes that made Naruto sweat a few cups. "Am I that repulsive, Na-ru-to?"

"What! No! You're not at all repulsive. On the contrary you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met. Your waist long blond hair shines as bright as the sun, your skin is as soft as silk and your eyes," Here Naruto locked his own cerulean eyes with her, clasping his hands with hers. "…Your eyes radiance a light that rivals a gem from the highest degree."

With each word, Kara's face turned crimson that deepened while her heart hammered in her chest. Her eyes turned a bit moist while she listened to him as her hands grasped his tighter. "Thank you, that was… very beautiful."

"Only for you my beautiful Kryptonian princess." He smiled, pecked her lips softly while pulling her on his lap. Kara closed her eyes, placing her head in the crook of his neck, curling up her legs while her wrapped his arms around her frame. "Kara, when my _Byakugan _is activated, there is one hint, and that is."

Naruto locked once again his eyes with Kara. His cerulean eyes changed, his pupils slowly vanished and his eyes turned white with a little bit purple and veins popped slightly near his eyes. "When activating the ability of my _Byakugan_, you can see the slight veins near my eyes, that's the sign that I use the _All Seeing Eye_, so don't worry if my eyes are turning into the _Byakugan_, Okay?"

"Okay, but if I caught you checking with those eyes on me or us then you will pay, Na-ru-to." She warned him while poking his nose with her finger that caused him to laugh. "My next question, when I fell you suddenly caught me, how did you do that?"

"That was due my use of my _Shadow Clones_ and _Kawarimi_ jutsus. My shadow clones are exactly my clones, they can do the same thing what I can do and I switched your place with that of my clone and caught you. I then used my clones to fight your cousin by using your forms to confuse him with my _transformation_ or _Henge jutsu_ and the rest you already known."

"Thank you," Kara lifted up her head, pecked his lips that brought a smile on his face while he stroked her cheek. She then leaned back while a satisfying smile adorned her face. The two stayed for a moment quite, enjoying the moment while Barbara had sunk deep in thought about something that he said before.

Barbara had scrunched her brows together. Her eyes looked far away but with a mysterious shine. Her legs were crossed while she ticked her fingers against the couch. The auburn haired girl decided to pull the two out of their daydream and back to the conversation. "Naruto you said that you might have known what caused Superman's behavior, care to explain or do I ruin your moment?"

Kara and Naruto woke up out of their daydream. Naruto took a serious thinking face while he thought about what he had discovered while reading the book and how dangerous that crystal actual is. He glanced with his still white eyes at his girlfriend, staring at her for a moment and came to a conclusion. "Yes, I might have found cause for his strange behavior."

Naruto's hand did go to his pockets and pulled out a necklace with a crimson crystal and placed it on the table. Kara's eyes widened when her eyes fell on the small crystal and she tried to move far away from the necklace while Barbara watched her confused. The auburn girl decided to speak her mind.

"Kara calm down, it is just a red crystal…" She didn't get far when Kara cut her off.

"Calm down! I am not calming down as long as that thing is close by. Get that away, far away from me, now!" Naruto placed a scroll next to the necklace, rolled the scroll open and placed the necklace on the scroll before pushing chakra in the scroll and the necklace vanished while text in an unknown language slowly shimmered in existence on the scroll.

"It is done, Kara. Please calm down, the necklace is gone or more the red Kryptonite is gone. Sealed here in the scroll."

Kara whole form shivered while her eyes are now locked on the scroll but it was Barbara that spoke. "What did you do? And what is red _Kryptonite_ and what does that do?"

Naruto waited a few moments to answer the questions as he is trying to calm down his girlfriend that slowly calmed down and the shivers stopped. When Kara nodded, saying that she had calmed down he started explaining. "This scroll is what my people called a sealing scroll. We can seal our weapons, tents and other objects into this scroll as I did with the necklace. But I have stepped up the seal and now all the information about the necklace or more about the red _Kryptonite_ come in my native language on the scroll. As far as I know, that red _Kryptonite_ is the cause for Superman to behave out of character, meaning he becomes arrogant, mean and everything he tried to lock away. But I think when he was captured by _Darkseid_, he was subjected to torture and brainwashing while red _Kryptonite_ was used to speed the process and now while red _Kryptonite_ is close by or more skin contact that his other personality comes up and take over his body."

"No," Whimpered Kara in shock. "Isn't anything what we can do against that change of personality or maybe we can let _Batman_ and you search for them and destroy the red kryptonite?"

"There's nothing for now that we can do against the change of personality, the only thing what we can do is warn him of the danger and I will consult Batman as he have more knowledge about this earth. I will in the meantime search for a solution and study this red Kryptonite." Told Naruto the blond Kryptonian in his lap. His mind already working on how he would solve this as it is not only dangerous for Superman and the people of earth but also dangerous for his girlfriend and he don't want some psychotic enemy get his hands on that crystal.

"Thank you. I hope that there is not more of those horrible crystals on earth." Naruto and Kara nodded in agreement, hoping for the bests.

"I think we have enough spoken today, let's watch some TV." Barbara commented while she picked up the TV remoter and activated the TV and started to zap through the canals until she stopped at one and they made their position on the couch more comfortable.

* * *

_A few months later World Assembly Building…_

_"…__Weapons of mass destruction. My people believes in lasting peace can only achieve by eliminating them." An elderly man voiced his opinion about the mass disarm plan._

_"__Nonsense, those weapons are our only defense against aggression." A tall, broad man with dark skin voiced his opinion about the ridiculous plan. This man wears a green military uniform and glared at the man that was for the mass disarm plan._

_"__Is this your official position?" _

_"__No. General Wells does not speak for our government." A young man replied that entered the conference room and stepped up the podium. This man wears an Armani suite, his light brown hair is neatly combed and his black eyes stared at the gathered world leaders and ambassadors._

_"__General, when I was an astronaut on mars, I suffice an experience that profoundly changed my life. Looking at earth from that distance, I saw how small and fragile our planet is, it fate is in our hands. Ladies and gentleman that is a responsibility that we must not take lightly, therefore I propose a whole new solution for peace, a force that is dedicated for the good of all mankind, a force known to all as Superman!" Senator Carter's hand made a gesture, a sign for those that guarded the door. _

_Two guardsmen pulled open the door and a large shadow glided over the floor. The gathered people turned their heads to see the most famous superhero entering the conference room. There he stands, Superman in his blue, red costume, his red cape billowed behind him when he descended the stairs while smiling at a few people. Once he had arrived where senator Carter awaited him, he grasped the man's hand in a firm handshake, shaking it. _

_"__Welcome Superman," Before Superman could respond, general Wells spoke through the quite room. _

_"__For all due respect senator, we can't entrust the whole security of the world to one man."_

_"__I understand your feelings, general and when senator Carter first approached me I was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting him and his advisors, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I fought hard over the years to earn your trust and I solemnly swear to all of you that I would continue to uphold the ideas of truth and justice. Not just for America but for all the world."_

_Applause slowly started when he finished his speech and people started to stand up to take a better look at their hero, except general Wells. Senator Carter approached superman, taking his hand in a grasp, shaking it in front of the cameras, both men smiling at the first steps towards peace. _

_"__Good evening. This is Snapper Carr reporting. It's has been six months since Senator J. Allen carter's dramatic disarming plan was ratified. While Superman has been work around the clock disarming hundreds of deadly warheads." _

In the living room of the Kent's farm, Kara lay long out on the couch, her head resting on her boyfriend's lap while she watched the News on TV. Her eyes fluttered for a moment close when he caressed her scalp while a smile worked up her face. "What's on your mind, dear?"

"Hmm, I think it is foolish to entrust such a responsibly to one man. He's _Superman_, strongest man on earth, the _Man of Steel_ but still one man. What will happen when the pressure become too much for him alone or when something like _Darkseid_ happens again?"

"Naruto! Don't talk about _him_! I don't need to constant be remembered about what happened." Kara reprimanded the blond that looked for moments shocked before apologizing and they turned their attention back to the TV.

_"__Yet still some stay skeptical." Reporter Carr said before the camera switched to Central City local hero, the Flash._

_"__Hey the big man have his heart on the right place but give me a break. I am the fasted man alive." Suddenly the Flash vanished in a burst of speed, ended up behind reporter Carr that had a shocked expression when the Flash ticked him from behind on his shoulder, turning around and noticed he wasn't there before the Superhero stands already in front of him. "And I can't be in five places at once."_

"_Still, with more missiles being dismantled every day. Most of us will sleep better knowing that Superman will watch over us. This was reporter Carr of the Metropolis News Station._"

"He is right you know, the _Flash_." Stated Naruto. Reaching out to the remoter and pushed the off button before placing it back and returned caressing Kara's scalp. "Your cousin might have his heart on the right place and the strength to protect our world but the world is large and he is still one man. I think he scrap too much than what he can chew and if he want something like that then he needs to recruit people to help him. People that have the same drive as him to defend the innocence."

"A group of Superheroes."

"Something like that, dear." Naruto lifted Kara up in his arms before he stood up and carried her to the kitchen were Martha watched them with a bright smile and a table full with food.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a abandoned StarLab…_

_Thud…_ Soft sounds of feet landed on the dusty floor of an abandoned StarLab. The Dark Knight moved silently towards a desk, glancing down when he noticed a familiar object, a detonator. It was the same detonator that was used to blow up the Satellite Communication Facility in Metropolis. Tracing his fingers along the object to inspect when suddenly a croaked sounds of a door being swept open that soon was followed by the same alien language.

Turning his head the Dark Knight glided through the shadows to the edge, hiding behind iron pipes and was certainly that he was on the right lead when he glanced at the two scientists that were present at the facility. The two scientists stepped out of an office, and the woman closed the door before they left.

A door swept open, Batman raised his hand holding a flashlight that moved through the room. The light glided over the wall, cases and a bureau when it suddenly landed on black roots. Slowly the light rose up along the object as Batman's eyes followed until it landed on crimson cocoon that held the same scientists.

_Chink…! _A _Batarang_ appeared in his hand, and then reaching the cocoon he cut it open. The scientist that was held in the cocoon fell out, narrowly caught by the _Dark Knight_ he started to check for a pulse.

_Groar! Groar! Batman's_ flashlight immediately moved towards the source of the sounds. There in the light stands a tall dog with a row of very sharp teeth, _Batman's_ eyes widened when it jumped at him, knocking him over. _Groar! Clasp! Groar!_

Holding him off with his hands, The _Dark Knight_ moved his legs and kicked the dog off him and pushed himself off the floor landing on his feet. Preparing himself he waited for the dog to climb back to his feet that had landed a feet away. Immediately the dog charged him, _Dark Knight_ waited until the dog was close when he suddenly jumped in the air and grasped the pipe that hung above him and moved out of harm. Crouching on the pipes he looked down when his eyes parted in shock when the dog stalked up the walls and morphed in a white, grey slimy creature. The creature jumped him, pushing him off the pipes and then smashed him through a wall were he landed against a bookshelf that fell on the _Batman_.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Clark Kent's ears caught the alarm-watch that he had given the _Dark Knight_. Without a second thought he moved out flying through Metropolis towards the source of the sound. Slamming open the door of the abandoned StarLab he entered the building and made his way through the debris. Once he arrived in the room were the signal was on it strongest, Superman noticed the fallen bookshelf and a cold grip caught his heart.

"No!" He bended through his knees, his hands grasped the edge of the shelf and lifted the whole thing up. Superman's eyes caught the unconscious form of the _Dark Knight_. "_Batman_!"

Placing the _Detective_ securely in his arms and turned around to see a meteor descend out of the sky that moved through the air. Citizens stared and their eyes followed the path of the large object until it slammed into the city, causing an enormous crater. _Superman_ with the _Dark Knight_ in his arms took off and followed the meteor to its destination and watched the people of his city exiting their cars and buildings, all to see the meteor. Fire trucks raced through the streets with sirens loudly and halted in front of the large object. Fire workers pulled out the fire hose to pull out the fire. After a few moments the meteor was blushed and everyone stared at the large object in wonder.

_Superman's_ eyes caught an ambulance and with billowing cape he descended to the ambulance, calling. "Medic! He needs help."

"What happened?" The medic asked. Noticing the local superhero with _Batman_ in his arms. A stretcher appeared and the _Man of Steel_ placed the _Dark Knight_ on the stretcher.

"I'm not sure"

_Superman_ glanced once at his friend before taking off into the air, leaving the _Batman_ with the medic. The medic's hand moved towards his neck to check for any pulse, when she doesn't feel one her hand moved to the top of his mask with the intention to pull it off. Her hands were inches away when suddenly a hand shot up grasping hers while a gasp escaped her lips.

"Don't even think about it."

A news reporter car arrived and reporter Carr stepped out and placed his men around the meteor for a good close-up. His eyes shined with enthusiasm about this special event.

_Crack… crack!_ Lines appeared on certain places of the meteor and moment later they crumbled as a long pale, sharp leg came out that almost pierced a pair of soldiers. And that would have happened if _Superman_ didn't sweep them off their feet and took them with them in the air. Once in the air, _Superman_ must dodge three similar legs as they came out of the meteor as a massive alien vehicle stands tall on his three legs and a large oval head with one crimson eye that focused, and a moment later a crimson beam erupted out from the alien vehicle that hit a police car that exploded. Reporter Carr, his team and people immediately dived out of the way when the police car flew in the air and landed on the spot were they stood a moment ago. High above the heads of civilians, Superman flew towards the strange vehicle and was hit when the canon focused again, hitting him and sending him into the street, creating a crater.

Civilians gathered around the crater, staring at their hero. "Is he okay?"

"Is he alive!"

More sirens could be heard as police cars entered the scene, surrounding the alien vehicle and policemen stepped out, pointing their gun at the large object. "Fire!"

_Pang! Pang! _Bullets cut through the air, hitting the object but no damage was made. The medics that is in care of the _Batman_ watched how their own policemen couldn't stop the treat and missed how the _Dark Knight_ pulled out his _Bat-Grapple_ and shot. A moment later he was gone, safely sitting in his _Batwing_ before he took off, leaving a confused medics behind as he made his way towards the alien vehicle and his _Bat-missiles_ sharp, _target in sight, FIRE!_

Two missiles dislodged from the _Batwing_ and surged to the alien vehicle, hitting it square in the center causing it to waver. _Superman_ floated back into the air, cape billowing behind him when he watched the missiles surging towards the alien vehicle. He, the _Man of Steel_ flew through the air, circling the laser beams that targeted him, avoiding them while he pulled back his arm and made a fist when he came in close range …_Bam_!

A shockwave erupted at contact and the alien vehicle lost its balance and crashed into the bridge. Immediately _Superman_ landed on the thing and grasped the eyelid canon, trying to break it open. Not noticing the focus of the canon he was hit with a new beam that knocked him off and he landed into a building, crushing it in the process.

"What's that thing made off?" Groaned the _Man of Steel_. He pulled himself back to his feet, narrowing his eyes to search for any weak spot on that thing when suddenly his mind was intruded, a sharping pain surged through his mind and images flashed through his head while he sunk to his knees. "Roaaaaaagh!"

"_Superman_!" Reporter Carr voiced out his worry for the superhero, running up to him with his team of reporters. When he arrived next to _Superman_, _Superman_ straightened himself, blank look and eyes staring into the distance. Carr snapped his fingers in front of his face, "_Superman_?"

Suddenly the wind picked up making his cape billowing some more before he took off into the air. Reporter Care stared after _Superman_. "Wicked! But where does he go?"

_Superman_ flew pass _Batwing_ and through the street, leaving the heart of Metropolis and their citizens in confusing. The _Dark Knight_ watched the local Superhero before he pulled up and followed him while reporter Carr turned to the camera and brought his mice to his lips and spoke.

* * *

_Kent farm, Smallville…_

"_After hours of intense battles. The heart of the city lies in ruins. As the devastation continues the question on everyone lips is, where is Superman? Meanwhile we are getting reports of that similar objects had landed all around the world. In Paris… Cairo… Malaysia. And more arriving by the hours._"

Martha Kent's eyes widened, tears streaming down when she watched the start of the invasion of earth while the citizens of the named cities took refuge in buildings. The heart of Metropolis lay now in ruins and debris. Her hand moved to cover her lips while she whimpered. "Oh god! Those poor people, what's Clark doing in god's name."

"I don't know what he is doing, Martha but I hope he have a damn good reason to let them alone in their time of need." An irate Jonathan said, wrapping his arms around the shivering form of his wife. Not far away from them Kara and Naruto watched the pair from out of the kitchen. Kara turned around, climbed the stairs to her rooms without saying a word while Naruto brought his hand to a single tiger seal.

"_Nehan Shoja no jutsu!_" Whispered Naruto. The blond watched reporter Carr deliver the news and complimented him on his bravery while white feathers floated as Martha and Jonathan's eyes turned heavy and soon they slept, holding each other in a tight embrace. A few moments' later Naruto's eyes caught the sounds of footsteps that came from the stairs. Turning his head his eyes caught the beauty that descended the stairs, there stands Kara in all her beauty, wearing a dark blue tank top with long sleeves that are trimmed with red, on her chest she wears the crest of the House of El, his eyes traveled further south across her flat, toned stomach, curving hips, dark blue skirt and down her long smooth legs that ended in knee lengths crimson leather boots, around her shoulder she wears her crimson cape and when she walked, wiggling her hips until she was close to him and grasped his face tenderly in her hands, and brought it close to her, pulling him slightly down while she floated up, planting a kiss on his soft lips.

"Hi handsome, thanks for the appreciating look," _Supergirl_ said huskily while she enjoyed his eyes roaming her body and the taste of his lips.

"You look beautiful," Naruto said. Smiling brightly at her, showing his white teeth that caused her heart to float in her chest. "Most beautiful woman in the one hundreds galaxies, my love."

"Aren't you a charmer," She said, patting his chest. "I need to go, saving the world you know."

"I know," Naruto said while wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her close. "And that's why I'll come with you."

"What! Naruto, NO! I know you have powers and that you are strong… But I don't want to lose you, and you don't even have a superhero identity or costume."

A soft laughter escaped Naruto's lips and stole a chaste kiss from her before he stepped back. "I might not yet been a superhero but… I am not going to run around in underwear and tight clothes like those other _male_ superheroes, as the _Batman_ and _Superman_, see and be amazed."

Kara watched her boyfriend, Naruto change in front of her eyes. His appearance started to change as his blond spikey blond hair slowly grew an inch longer, his skin turned moon or snow white as did his eyes when his pupils slowly vanished. A wind erupted and his clothes billowed when they changed in full-bodied black garments with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wears a flowing white robe with six magatama across his chest. A silver happuri shimmered in existence that hid his third eye, and behind him, floating in a halo-like formation were five black orbs, the _Truth Seeking Balls_.

"…," Kara was quite, stunned at the new appearance of her boyfriend. He looked completely different but it didn't repulse her, quite the opposite. She liked this form of her boyfriend more as the blush on her face was any indicating. Slowly she stepped closer to Naruto. Her hand moved up to trace his jawline before they entangled into his hair and ups his rabbit's ear. "…They are cute, your ears."

"Those aren't my ears, dear. They are my horns." Naruto deadpanned but smiled while she traced them as his arms wrapped around her. "I see that you approve of my new look?"

"Yes…" agreed Supergirl while keep stroking his horns. "We need a name for you, and I am a bit jealous that you can change form."

"Shinju that's my name." he said planting a kiss on her nose then traced down.

"Not now, Naruto. We need to safe and introduce you to the world."

"You're right, hold tight, _Kamui_!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist before they vanished in a whirl through a portal.

* * *

_Booom! _Sounds of explosions echoed through the streets in the hearth of Metropolis that was now nothing more than ruins. Its citizens abandoned their cars, houses and streets when the _Walkers_ appeared one by one out of the meteors. Windows shops were burst, cries, and screams were heard as reporter Carr glanced out of the window of the _Daily Planet_. He and his team had searched refuge with some citizens in the now destroyed building of the _Daily Planet_, each thinking why _Superman_ had abandoned them.

"_This is reporter Carr, and the heart of Metropolis lies in ruins._" Reporter Carr said from out of the Daily Planet. "_We've all gathered here at the Daily Planet, waiting for Superman but…_" he was interrupted when a bright crimson light surged through the air, towards them were they took refuge. His eyes widened while people in the background started to cry out. "_This was reporter Carr and it was my an honor to deliver you the news…_"

"_Kuchiyose: Rashomon!_" Reporter Carr heard the cry and a shadow grew over them when a gate grew out of the ground with a hideous demon face taking the brunt. Atop of the gate two figures appeared out of nowhere, one of them wears a blue, red suite with her cape billowing behind her while the other his robes billowed in the wind.

"_Unbelievable! Supergirl and an unknown hero appeared in the nick of time, saving our life._" Carr reported in relief while delivering the news. "_I, reporter Carr keep reporting out of Metropolis and this new duo. Oh my the gate disappeared and what does he now?!_"

Shinju's hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a shuriken before releasing and immediately his hands moved through the necessary seals. "_Shuriken explosions: Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Futon: Daitoppa!_"

Supergirl flew high and the sky and was surprised by what Shinju did, creating from one, thousands shurikens that got caught up in the sudden gust of wind that sped up their speed and exploded at contact, creating smog. She immediately dived down, her eyes glowed a eerily crimson light that surged out of her eyes that hit one of the legs that already were damaged and that now exploded, causing the thing to fall. '_Wow! He immediately found the weakness of this thing and knew how to take it down._'

"_Unbelievable the Supergirl and alien duo took down that monster in one hit. Even Superman couldn't do that!_" Reporter Carr said towards the cameras while the camera now zoomed at _Shinju_ that multiplied in copies of himself that vanished in building and came moments later out with citizens that were wounded that he brought to the _Daily Planet_.

"_Supergirl_, my clones will search for survivors and heal them while we hunt down those _Walkers_." _Shinju_ said while he floated up next to _Supergirl_ whom held a building that threatened to crumble down on citizens that Shinju removed with his Shadow clones.

"Just hurry up," She shouted while she slowly descended as she held the building, _Shinju_ joined her and soon they held the building as his clones moved the citizens out. A few moments later it was clear under them and they let the building go. "Thanks, Shinju for saving the citizens, now let us kick some aliens."

"It was nothi- Aaargh!" _Shinju_ started when suddenly he clutched his head, screams boiled out of his throat as he fell down to the ground, and if it weren't for Supergirl to catch him, he would have caused a crater.

"_Shinju_! _Shinju_, are you alright, what happened?" Shouted Kara hysteric as she descended back to the ground and placed him back on his feet. She supported his frame while he slowly turned back to his normal self.

"We need to go, _Supergirl_. Someone made contact with me and he needs our help." _Shinju_ said to _Girl of Steel_ that listened to him.

"We can't leave them here alone. It would be the same thing what _Superman_ did." _Supergirl_ retorted but she could feel that he had some kind of plan.

"I know, and that's why I leave clones behind, some as me and one as you to keep your reputation up." The sage said with a smirk that soon was mirrored by _Supergirl_. "But this source have maybe the information that we needs to survive this ordeal, so let's go."

_Shinju_ created clones and one transformed into _Supergirl_ as _Supergirl_ and _Shinju_ vanished through _Kamui_.

* * *

_Beach, Themyscira… _

"Easy girl, easy," A soft, caring voice spoke to her horse. The young woman wears a traditional Greece clothes while she watched the sky. Her mother glanced at her from her own horse, feeling the turmoil in her daughter. "These omens doesn't bode well, mother. Mankind might face its darkest hours."

Her mother, a young woman with long blond hair that she wears in a pony watched her daughter intently while she knew which decision her daughter would make. "Maybe they have to face it alone."

"How could you say that, mother?" The young dark haired woman's face fell, a sad marred expression made up her face.

"Whatever happens behind these shores is not our concern," The blond women turned her horse to return to the capital. "Here the gods will protect us."

"I hope you're right, mother."

'_But the eldest god that had slept in slumber had just been awoken, and he did join the fight._' The blond woman thought while she planned to lessen the guards around the sacred tools Hera.

* * *

"Hold it, _Superman_! Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?" The gruff voice of the _Dark Knight_ came out of the shadows as he stepped into the light.

"Look for yourself," The _Man of Steel_ crouched down, his hand worked under the iron door and lifted it up, and threw it away before he entered that were filled with computers that gathered data about a kind a species. Batman noticed an alien shaped skull as he walked through the room. Superman meanwhile arrived at the second door, slammed his fist against it before pushing the titanium door aside.

The Dark Knight stepped through the entrance, noticing more computers that gathered data about an alien species when his eyes fell on said alien species. The alien was tall, green tinted skin, and his arms and legs are held in metal blocks. "What is it?"

"Mankind's only hope." Replied the _Man of Steel_, stepping up to a control panel, and freeing the alien before he explained the paranoid hero. "He's been trying to reach out telepathically to me but the static field interfered. When the message finally got through, I came to rescue him."

"What's he doing here?" Superman caught the alien and helped him up back to his feet.

'_The invasion._' Echoed a voice through their heads, Batman raised a shocked brow. '_I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn't listen._'

"Big Surprise." Scoffed the _Dark Knight_, his not trusted nature roared his head when he glanced at the alien.

'_I sense you doesn't trust me. Maybe this will help_.' The alien's form changed to more human like, blue cape, pants and boots appeared on his body and two belts crossed his chest. He stepped up to _Batman_, with his hand in the gesture of peace. _'I am Jon Jones.'_

_Batman_ glared at the offered hand until _Superman_ interrupted. "Don't take it personally Jon. He doesn't trust anyone."

'_A wise policy._'

Once the group reached outside the building, flashlight captured them. "Hold right there, Superman. You're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here."

A group of soldiers had them surrounded, their weapons strained on them. Superman immediately stepped in front of Jon, arms spread. "Wait, I'll vouch for him. You must let him go."

"Don't think so," The rough soldier said.

"But the world's security may be at stake"

"That's why he'll never leave her alive." The soldier replied coldly, his form started to change. He and his soldiers turned longer, turned white with black stripes and red dots, laughter echoed through the base as they marched up at the group of heroes.

* * *

Hi, I thought I place my author note at the end. I am sorry that it took so long for writing this chapter. I had a few problems with how to write the scenes, and I hope they turned out well. Also I was at the beginning of this month on holiday and then I wrote Harry Potter.

About the scene of Naruto and Kara arriving in Metropolis, I found it a nice idea cause in my opinion each hero watch the news as it is one of the best source of information. They didn't left like superman without leaving protection that could tanning their reputation.

Well I am glad I finally finished this one, I hope you did enjoy it. until next time, blassreitter


	5. Origin continued!

Origin continued!

_Hera's temple, Themyscira…_

A shadow glided through the empty halls of the Temple of Athena, Goddesses of Victory. A few times the shadow took its refuge in the shadows of the pillars to avoid the guards before it moved on when they get out of sight. Climbing the stairs, a light fell on the shadow, revealing a cloaked figure that moved with the grace of a warrior before it paused in front of an altar that was placed in front of the statue of the Goddess Pallas Athena.

"Mother, forgive me." The cloaked figure asked for forgiveness when she stepped into the light, her voice sounds like lite echoes through the valley. Her hand's reached to the cap, throwing it backwards, and revealed long black hair, a pair of blue eyes and soft, full red lips. Her fingers unclasped the cloak and let it glide down her frame, revealing a full prominent bosom, toned flat stomach, wide hips, and a nice shapely rear with long smooth legs attached. Her eyes caught the ancient and holy relics of ancient warriors that lay on the altar and with caution she picked them up, one by one before she vanished into the night.

* * *

Military Base...

"It's them!" J'onn exclaimed in shock. The Imperium Horde stormed at them, raising their organic shotguns at them, and fired. Superman was immediately hit by one of the lasers, causing his feet off the ground, and slammed into a military truck. The Dark Knight and J'onn both avoided the danger by jumping behind a military truck. Batman immediately pulled out a special Batarang, activating the weapon and threw the Batarang that flew with an curve,

"Stay down!" The Dark Knight gives out a warning when a moment later the Batarang exploded, taking a few Imperium soldiers out. J'onn whom watched the Dark Knight's back widened his eyes in shock when he noticed an Imperium soldier took aim…

"Behind you!" cried J'onn while he shifted his form to intangibility and moved through a shell-shocked Batman that whirled around to see J'onn intercept the beam that was aimed at him. "Aaah!"

The Dark Knight grasped another Batarang, threw it with a curve and took out the Imperium soldier. Once done, he turned around to J'onn, "J'onn are you…" J'onn shook his head negative. "Hang on!"

A shadow loomed over them as Superman held a tank above his head. "Get him to safety, I'll cover you."

Batman swung an arm of J'onn around his shoulder and lifted him up, moving towards the Batwing. The cockpit of the Batwing slid open as the Dark Knight came into range. Lifting up the unconscious Martian, Batman placed him in his seat before he pushed himself of the ground and landed in the control seat. Batman's fingers flew over the keys that brought the engines to life. Behind the Dark Knight's seat, the Martian eyes slid open and glowed faintly a yellow light.

A roar was heard from the Batwing when the engines came to life. Huge air blast escaped the engine, pushing the Batwing into the air, hovering two feet above the ground, and turned around until the engines came at the same line as the Imperium army before it took off, blasting the Imperium's off their feet.

'_Always using everything opportunity to buy himself some time._' Thought the Man of Steel when he watched the Batwing taking flight and Superman followed them.

"That was close," The caped crusade said as he glanced back at the Martian.

"We're not safe yet, look." J'onn warned as a swarm of moth looking airships came out a valley.

The Batwing maneuvered through the rain of enemies' fires, as its thrusters changed the Batwing positions with grace through the air, evading the hits. The Dark Knight noticed a small passage in the valley and flew straight through it, using his thrusters so that the Batwing flew vertical through the passage, and sounds of explosions reached his ears as a smirk formed on his face.

'_Batman is in trouble; this is a job for Superman. Damn that's cheesy, need to stop to watch my own cartoons._' Thought the Man of Steel, dive-bombing, his arms outstretched in front of him as he surged towards the group of enemies and crashed through one successfully. Midair he turned around, watching the airship exploding that caused him to be blind for a moment that made him an easy target for an enemies' beam that hit him square in the back, he crashed down into the mountain as a growl escaped him. While Superman crashed into the mountainside, the Batwing moved with skill through the airspace, evading the crimson beams that surged through the air until he was hit in the wing, causing the Batwing to lose it as is spiraled down to earth.

"Brace yourself." The Dark Knight said while gnashing his teeth together as he tried to balance his plane when it suddenly halted midair while an emerald light engulfed the whole plane.

"What happened?" demanded the Caped Crusade.

"Help has arrived." Replied the Martian as he glanced outside the cockpit.

A Green Lantern stands at the edge of the mountain, concentrating as his ring held the Batwing safe, sweat slid down his face as he concentrated while keeping his eyes at the incoming enemies. Two crimson beams of light flew past the Green Lantern, missing him narrowly. Part of the mountain crumbled off the side where the beams hit when suddenly a war cry came from above them … Hawkgirl has arrived.

Hawkgirl descended down, her wings spread, and her waist long red hair followed her through the wind as she raised her mace that cracked with electricity. She wears a tight, yellow tank top that hugged her curves, and pushed up her prominent bust, her tight rear is packed in a tight green pants, over which she wears red pants, and red boots.

"Hah!" Cried Hawkgirl, with an arch the mace came down on the wing of the alien's ship, she raised again her mace before slamming it down on the other side of the ship, destroying the second wing as the alien's ship now fell out of the sky, crashing down and then exploded.

"Hawkgirl? What's she doing here?" Demanded the Dark Knight with his pattern gruff voice while the Green Lantern moved the Batwing to a large edge where he can safely place the plane before he too took airborne. Batman looked to his passenger that turned intangible and flew out of the cockpit, joining Green Lantern and Superman.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an uprising near Rigel IX." Apologized the Green Lantern as Hawkgirl joined them before they attacked.

Hawkgirl's fingers grasped the handle of her mace tighter, her mace-head cracked with electricity that formed an energy field around the head of her mace, and with a downward arch she slammed her mace into a wing of the alien's ship … Boom! The ship exploded as smog escaped the wings. A few feet away from Hawkgirl's position, Superman's eyes gleamed an eerily crimson light as crimson beams surged out of them, hitting the wings of his enemies that caused them to crash towards the earth. The Man of Steel turned around, his cape billowing behind him as his hand reached out in front of him and grasped the wing of one of the ships that sneaked up to him and threw it into the mountain side where it exploded while his eyes returned back to crimson, shooting beams at the incoming enemies while Green Lantern's ring glowed an green light, shooting beams at the ships before forming a round shield with the Green Lantern cress on the center, holding the shield in front of him that intercepted the incoming beam of destruction before he morphed the shield into a chainsaw that moved cleanly through the ship, cleaving it in two. Through the valley, J'onn flew in his intangibility form, being chased by one of the alien's ships that fired beams at him that moved through his intangibility state that brought their own allies down.

From the mountainside, the Dark Knight's eyes narrowed as he watched powerless the fight into the air. His hand's baled into fists, knowing that he could do nothing to help them. Back into the sky, Hawkgirl maneuvered through the beams that flew right along her sides, her wings moved until a lucky shot hit her in a wing, and she tumbled out of the sky as she crashed into the mountain. The Heroine lay there motionless until she groaned and her eyes slid open, seeing the ship focus his beams, as the tip of the canon glowed an eerily crimson light…

"Allow me," a young woman with long waist-long black hair descended from the sky, landing in front of the fallen Hawkgirl. She wears a golden tiara with a red star at its center, a dark crimson tank top that pushed her prominent bust up, a golden double W atop each other that looked like an eagle with a red star at the eagle's center, and her nice, prominent rear is packed in small blue pants with stars, with a girdle were her golden lasso is hooked on, and she wears crimson boots. The young woman raised her arms that wears silver arm protectors, and moved them masterly as the bracers reflected back the incoming lasers, damaging the alien's ship that flew towards them, smoke trailing the ship. The young woman with the tiara crossed her arms to protect Hawkgirl and herself…

"_Kuchiyose: Rashomon!_" A voice cried out when out of nowhere a tall, young man with snow-white skin, spikey white hair where two horns stuck out, his full-bodied black garments over which he wore a flowing white robe with nine magatama on his back in rows of three billowed into the wind, he crouched down in front of the two heroines, as his hands were firmly planted on the ground where black writings circled around his hands while a large, menacing demon gate came out of the ground, large sharp white teeth opened as his sharp slit eyes glared at the incoming treat, and large, sharp blades were launched out of the roof tiles, hitting the alien's ship that crashed against the gate.

"What's that?" The Green Lantern said shocked to no one as he made his way towards the two downed heroines but noticed that someone beat him to a punch by creating a terrifying, demon-looking gate.

"Don't know, but that person protected them." Superman replied, narrowing his eyes at the stranger while he held a ship above his heads.

"Then, who're these rookies in the tiara, and the demon-man?"

"Don't know…" The Man of Steel was interrupted when he heard a familiar cry and he wend off his head towards the source, his eyes narrowed now dangerous close as he noticed the young woman in the same costume as him but with sun bright yellow hair, and a definitely a females body. The young woman's eyes shot out crimson lasers as it shot out the remaining enemies planes before she flew over to the two heroines and the strange, demon looking male.

"And who's that?" The Green Lantern asked with narrowed eyes, staring at the young woman. "Another rookie?"

"That's my niece, Supergirl." Said the Man of Steel with an irate voice as his eyes followed his niece whom landed between the two girls. '_…And I need to have a word with her soon after this whole world troubles._'

"Thanks," Hawkgirl thanked the young man that turned around that earned him a gasp from the two women. Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman stared into the white eyes of their rescuer that seemed cold due him having no pupils.

"It was nothing, milady's." replied the young man in a surprisingly warmer voice, "Ah, hey Supergirl."

Supergirl descended between the two women as her cape billowed behind her. "Hi Shinju, saving damsels in distress already?"

"Nah, only offering them a helping hand, I'm sure they could handle that themselves pretty good."

"Never less, we thank you," Wonder woman added her thanks with a smile when she heard the compliment of Shinju. "I see that everyone gathers around that dark cloaked figure."

Supergirl, Wonder woman and Hawkgirl took flight while Shinju vanished in a whirlwind of leafs and appeared next to J'onn whom acknowledged him with a nod. The others, Batman, Superman, Green Lantern became wary when the white-snow skinned demon looking _superhero_ came in their midst.

"Hey Bats!" a voice shouted through the valley, the person wears a crimson costume with lightning bolts on both sides of his head, gloves, pants, boots and one on the center of his chest. "I think you dropped this."

The Flash came to a halt next to the Dark Knight and handed over the wing to him before he noticed the two beauties, a lecherous smirk appeared on his face as he took a stance that he thought was cool while staring at Wonder Woman and Supergirl. "Whoa, where have you two been all my life?"

"Themyscira," replied Wonder woman stoic as Flash's expression turned dumbfound before turning back to his lecherous smile as he turned to the Maiden of Steel.

"Huh? And you?"

"Sorry Flash, I am already taken." Laughed the Maiden of Steel as she noticed that Shinju glared at Flash, his eyes narrowed and his lips tinned while his robes billowed that didn't go unnoticed by the Detective.

"Themyscira is an island," Hawkgirl interjected before Flash could say more before she turned to the Amazon. "I always thought that Themyscira was a mere legend."

The Amazon smiled kindly at Hawkgirl, "I assure you. It's as real as the ground on which we stand." She then turned to the rest of the gathered Super heroes. "I am Diana, princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Flash sighed dreamingly as he cradled his hand under his chin while staring dreamingly at the Amazon's princess while Superman elbowed him in his side, hard. "Ouch!"

"Themyscira is protected by the gods. But I could not idly stand by as the rest of the world was in danger."

"It was lucky you showed up, Diana." Said the Man of Steel with a gentle smile while his eyes roamed over her perfectly hourglass figure as his eyes flashed a faint, white light before turning normal.

Kara's eyes turned hard when she noticed the disgusted misuse of her cousin's use of his X-rays ability. Her hands baled while she prepared to step forward before a hand halted her, grasping her shoulder comfortingly. Shinju's voice floated to her ears. "You can talk later to him, for now we need to focus on the invasion."

As on clue, J'onn demanded the attention by speaking. "No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them."

"Look, I am usual pretty quick on the uptake, but would someone please tell me what the hack of what's going on here?"

"I've come from Mars to warn you." Superman picked up the wing from Batman, repairing his place with his heat beams, attaching them back on.

"So, J'onn J'onzz, you came from Mars to warn us?" Said the Amazon.

"This is just too weird, two aliens and an invasion." Said Flash with his arms crossed while staring at Shinju and J'onn.

"I've seen stranger things. But seeing those two, I can tell that I haven't seen them before." The Green Lantern retorted back. "But you came to warn us, explain."

"We first encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago." J'onn started his story to the gathered heroes.

* * *

_Thousand earth years ago, Mars…_

"It was a golden age." _A city with large champignon looking buildings, small parks and advanced technology could be seen. _"Our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity. And then… _They_ arrived."

_Large meteorites engulfed in flames fell out of the sky, crashing into the city as giant walkers crawled out. The Martians watched in shock and fear as their city fell into ruins._ "Where they came from, no one knew. But they were determined to make our planet their own. We Martians were a peaceful people…"

_A Martian hid behind a crumbled wall as a Walker past him, activating the grenade, he ran out of his hiding…_ "…Taking the life of any living was abhorrent to us." …_Throwing the grenade to the walker that exploded before falling in pieces in front the rebel. "…_But we quickly learned the way of war. For centuries, the battles raged on. Every trace of our once great civilization was obliterated. We fought valiantly, but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy."

_A white alien creature imprisoned a Martian in the crimson orbs, draining him from his life, slowly. In another room, a Martian sits kneeled in front of them as the white alien copied his abilities. _"…As we grew weaker, they grew stronger. They even absorbed our shape changing abilities. Finally, a small group of surviving Martians planned one final, desperate attack." _A group of Martians with masks entered the base, holding their weapons in their hands. One of them threw a grenade, clearing the path. Soon the fires of lasers flashed through the room, hitting the Martians and the aliens. One of Martians turned around when his comrades fell and hid behind a pillar, pulling out a gas-grenade. _

"Inside their underground stronghold, we unleashed the powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them." _A cloud of red spread through the halls and froze the enemy on spot. The Martian opened a window and threw there three more until everyone was paralyzed. _"The attack was successful, but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor, the last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant of suspended animation." _The Martian, J'onn sealed the door, leaving the citadel behind._

* * *

"For over five hundred years, I stood guard over them, but then, while I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from earth unsealed the stronghold and accidently revived the invaders." The gathered heroes listened to J'onn's story.

"Wait, those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." The Flash interjected that made everyone turn to him.

"Hmmm, some pencil user in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Said the Green Lantern, John.

"And you might be right, John." Shinju said, gaining a rising eyebrow and attention from the others. Seeing their expressions, Shinju explained. "Someone in Washington, and probably it is one of those invaders used their stolen shape shifting ability to impersonate a high functional person with power, and that person ordered the astronauts to keep silence about what they found on Mars."

"We don't know who the enemy is, we need to wait until he show up himself until we can capture him." The Dark Knight said. "But why are they here?"

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon, so they turned their sights on earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn you of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will, the invaders sent advance agent to disable to disable earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the Deep Space Monitoring Network, so that we couldn't detect their activities."

"We've got to stop them, before it's too late." The Green Lantern voiced.

"It might already be too late." J'onn said sorrowful as he turned around to watch into the distance were Metropolis is.

* * *

"_This is Snapper Carr, reporting live from ground Zero in Metropolis, where the alien walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site, while Supergirl and the new hero, Shinju saves lives of citizens, or tried to stop the incoming meteors were the alien walkers come out from. General Wells, our military seems unable to stop them. Why?_"

"_All our missiles have been disarmed, and our self-proclaimed protector has abandoned us._" General Wells ragged on through the mice.

"_But it seems that Supergirl and Shinju made it up for Superman, saving in his stead the citizens and our city, Metropolis._" Reporter Carr said as he watched Shinju's clones saving a mother and a child, while another brought an alien walker down. "_Wait, something is moving in the crater._"

Everyone's attention turned towards the crater where dust rose, obscuring the view. Large tentacle came out of the crater, growing, and reaching into the sky where it formed a kind of factory while '_Shinju'_ and '_Supergirl'_ charged in, trying to damage the machine before they were shot into a building were they dispatched, leaving Metropolis undefended. The machine shot beams high into the sky were they formed a cloud were lightning came out, blocking the stars and the moon.

* * *

"What happened?" Wonder woman said as she and the others stared to Metropolis were a dark cloud formed.

"It's begun." The Martian announced to the heroes.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked, seeing the ominous cloud that brought shivers down her spine. J'onn replied in kind.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness."

"Friends of yours?" Flash joked that the Dark Knight didn't found funny.

"It's no joke." Barked the Caped crusade.

Seeing not the problems, Flash moved in a flash next to the Martian, leaning on his shoulder he spoke, cheerful. "What's the problem? Don't you have more of those batch of nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately, no." The Martian said. "The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but was destroyed when I was captured."

"Uh, what's plan B?" Flash said deflated.

"We'll have to take out factories." The princess of the Amazons decided, arms on her hips as she spoke to them.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." John voiced out in a superior tone, glaring at the Amazon.

"We amazons are born warriors," Diana snarled back, glaring at the smaller man whom pushed his chest up. "Want to test me?"

"Green Lantern, the Amazon is right, beside she have the battle experiences of her kind, and she had defiantly lived longer than you." Shinju chimed in, stepping between the two. "And if those factories are not stopped then we will life in darkness with a huge disadvantage as they can use J'onn's kind shape shifting ability."

"Great, another rookie…" before John could say more, he was lifted up by his neck, courtesy of Shinju whom glared at him.

"You're very disrespectful, Green Lantern." The Ten-tails growled out while a large, white Okami with red markings, vicious row of sharp teeth, two piercing purple eyes with rings and magatama, and one crimson eye in the center of his head while his ten tails waved behind its form. The Okami appeared out of the shadow of Shinju that brought the Green Lantern to his knees, shocking the other heroes. "We're no rookies or amateurs as you like to call us, I for once have fought in multiples battles and fought wars, and I can guarantee that the same can applied to our amazon princes, Diana. So, make no mistake, Mr. rookie."

Releasing his grip on the Green Lantern, he turned to Diana, "My apologies, princess Diana for the rude behavior of Green Lantern." Here he glared for a second at John whom avoided his glare while Diana stared in shock at Shinju, kneeling in front of him.

"Milord..." She started with respect as Shinju stared at her in confusing. "I didn't know that you've been returned from your slumber."

Shinju stared at the Amazon princess for a long minute before reaching out his hand. "Stand up, Diana of the Amazons, we've no time for this as the world is at stake. We'll talk later about my _return._"

"Yes, milord." The others stared at the pair in confusing while Supergirl floated towards Shinju and landed next to him, smiling. Shinju turned his attention to the gathered heroes and explained his plan.

"Tactically, we've multiple objectives, so we'll need to split up in teams. I suggest a team with…" before Shinju could finish, Flash raced towards the Amazon, arm already around her,

"Dibs, on the Amazon." Diana looked perplexed at the claim while Shinju and Supergirl snickered before losing control and laughed loudly.

A green light and a line of disturbed water sped across the ocean; they were the Green Lantern and the Flash, moving towards their destination. "You're no fun!" whined the Flash while running atop the water surface while Green Lantern glared at him.

"This isn't imposed to be fun. We've got a job to do." Retorted the Green Lantern. "And we will do it better without distraction, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah! I hear you." Flash whined before he increased his speed and vanished in a flash with John following him.

* * *

_Indonesian, jungle…_

John the Green Lantern, soldier and member of the Green Lantern Corps looked sternly at Flash as he spoke. "That's our target. Now listen up, here's the plan."

"What plan? We kick their butts, right?" Flash interjected the Green Lantern, glancing down from the high cliff were they took their position. John's arm already reached out to stop Flash before he spoke, and took off. "Let's get this over with."

Green Lantern watched annoyed the Flash sprint off the cliff and towards the enemy. "Fool."

Flash raced down the cliff, leaving a trail of dust behind and stopped a few feet away from the alien walker. Bringing his pinkies together, whistled before making a loudspeaker. "Hey! Over here!"

The alien walker turned his head, and shot. Flash took a step aside, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he avoided the blast, and mocked the alien vehicle. "Hah! Missed me!"

The alien walkers charged their canons before they shot their beams at him, Flash started to move, and in a flash he avoided the beams and surged through their legs. '_Hah! They are too slow to hit awesome meeeeeee!_'

Flash stepped against a stone that peeked out of the ground, tripping him that caused him to fly into a slimy, sticky mud that reduced his movements. '_Shit! I'm stuck!_'

'_Why am I teamed up with a fool?_' John thought, focusing his ring as he brought himself into the air with a shiny green light coming from him. The Alien Walkers moved to the defenseless crimson hero and prepared to shoot, but was interrupted when the Green Lantern shot his beam at the Walker, taking a limb that caused it to crash down before he focused on Flash, helping him out, freeing him from his dire situation. "Good job, hotshot."

"Yeah, how would I know that I would be stuck here?" Flash retorted after the sarcasm of the Lantern before he was freed.

"I hope the others have more luck than we are." Sighed the Lantern before he shot the last sticky mutt from the Flash as somewhere else the team of Superheroes stared out at the heavy securities around their targets.

* * *

_Egypt, Cairo… _

Egypt, a place existed mostly out of sand but each grain of sand have survived the time and hid or revealed its past. A large pyramid, a Sphinx and pillars and stone slabs of once a great civilization was in the middle of the dessert where an anomaly was seen, an alien factory that mirrored the one in Metropolis. In the shadows of the pillars and stone slabs, a group of heroes hid themselves into the shadows, observing the factory.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." A feminine voice came from the shadows as she stepped into the sun, glaring at her companies.

"It might not be the Amazon ways, Diana, but we need to find out their weakness." Shinju calmly explained at why they hid in the shadows.

"J'onn did you found out what they weaknesses might be?" The gruff voice of the Dark Knight came from the shadows, staring at J'onn whom came out of the ground in his intangibility state.

"No, in all the centuries that the Martians fought them, we've never found it, except the nerve-gas."

"Everyone have a weakness," Batman said, observing the factory. "And when we find, we'll strike."

Diana, Shinju and J'onn nodded in agreement before he spoke. "I've scouted the outer walls, there're no openings."

"Then we'll make our own." Diana took off into the sky as J'onn prepared to took off after her but was stopped by the Dark Knight.

"Wait. Let's see what she can do." Shinju's lips curled up when he heard the Dark Knight and stepped back into the shadows.

The Amazon princess flew through the sky, her black hair danced in the wind as she avoided the lasers from the walkers, she dodged them expertly before she halted midair, raising up her arms and reflected the lasers with her bracers that returned to the walkers, causing them to lose their limbs, crashing into the factory and created two large holes. "Hera, thank you."

"She have good instinct, using her bracers to reflect the lasers and attacking them with their own weapons." Shinju observed as he took flight with the thrill for a fight.

"Not bad, but still she has a few openings." The Dark Knight retorted.

"Not everyone is perfect, Batman." Shinju laughed at the serious crime fighter. "But she has only mastered her own fighting style, and with her strength…"

Shinju didn't need to finish as what the Amazon could do with that combination when the situation called for. Shinju and Batman took off running towards the hole that Diana made while J'onn took off, flying to her and landed beside her as she reflected the incoming assault from the invaders. Like a seasoned warrior, she reflected the lasers, creating holes into the factory ceilings where sunlight seeped through creating yellow spots on the floor.

Once arriving, Batman and Shinju noticed that the invaders retreated deeper into the factory when sunlight poured through the holes. Diana, blinded by her rage of cowardice growled in anger. "They're running like cowards, what are we waiting for?"

She took off, leaving a ring of dust as where she stood when she flew deeper into the factory with J'onn following her. Shinju followed them, deep in thought while the Dark Knight stopped momentary, looking up into the sun before he followed them.

* * *

_America, Metropolis…_

"Hah!" The war cry of Hawkgirl echoed through the empty streets of Metropolis as she slammed her mace down that cracked with power into a downed Walker that Supergirl floored. Supergirl's eyes flashed crimson and shot down a walker's limb. She's enraged at the blatant claim of her cousin of taking her with him, just to keep an eye on her because it was dangerous.

'_I am not a small child that need to kept safe or can make her own choice!_' Her fist slammed into an unlucky walker, _Bam! _'_For Rao sake! I am older, and wiser than him!_' With each thought she slammed her fist harder into the unfortunate walker that crashed into an empty building, crumbling the building in the process.

"Kara!" The voice of her cousin reached her ears, and a moment later Superman came in view. "What are you doing? Damaging the city gives us only problems while our job is to…"

"Shut it Kal-El!" Kara retorted, successful interrupting her cousin. "I am no small child, ya' know. I can perfectly take care of myself."

"I don't think so, first you are dating _him_, and now you're damaging my city." Superman shouted back, picking up the limb and threw it into the factory. "Hawkgirl, follow me! Supergirl, stay outside!"

"What!" Kara shouted enraged. "I'm not going to wait outside while the treat is inside."

"That's an order!" Superman roared back while he entered the factory with Hawkgirl following him, as did Supergirl.

"You can't order me around, Ka-El." A vein bulged on Superman's face as a growl escaped his throat, his hands clenched open and close.

"Yes, I can. You behave like a teenager, Kara!" retorted Ka-El as he rounded a corner and immediately was under fire by the invaders that shot lasers at them that flew around their ears. Immediately Superman pushed Kara aside and at the same time tried to block Hawkgirl's path. "Stay back, I'll hand-"

Hawkgirl and Supergirl enraged by the arrogant and commanding behavior of the Man of Steel took flight to the enemies. Hawkgirl slammed her mace into one of them, making it fly through the air and slammed into a wall behind Superman. Supergirl whirled around, a roundhouse kick that had the same effect as the alien crashed into another wall before her eyes turned crimson and blasted a few of them while Hawkgirl slapped some of them with her wings, knocking them down before she slammed her mace down, creating a crater and killed them.

"Supergirl, Hawkgirl that was danger-" Superman started when suddenly a mace flew past his head, courtesy of Hawkgirl.

"Shut it, and don't order us around." Hawkgirl snarled as she moved and past Superman as did Kara whom didn't glance at her cousin but he stopped her.

"Look Kara, you make me worry about you. Since you met that _boy_ you changed you…"

"No, Ka-El. I didn't change since I met him but you! We've told you about _that_ and since then you tried to control my life more. Don't let me do it, Ka-El." She threatened that made Clark let her go and watched her walk away and he soon followed, raging in his head about Naruto.

* * *

_Indonesia, Jungle…_

"Of all the idiot bone headed heroes, I am with you." Grumbled the Green Lantern as he removed the last sticky glue off the Flash. "Haven't you heard of teamwork?"

A laser flew through the trees, hitting close by.

"Can we talk about that later, incoming laser you know." Flash said as he jumped to his feet and avoided one of them while John's ring flashed, creating a bubble around his form, blocking the lasers until one of the walkers shot a smoke grenade that entered his shield that caused him to lose focus and he lost conscious and crashed into the ground. Flash seeing this, kneeled and rotated his arms and blew away the smoke.

"G.L. Hang on buddy." Flash seeing the incoming threat, flashed next to his fallen partner and picked him up. "Time to run, later."

* * *

_America, Metropolis…_

Supergirl moved through the corridor, sensors on high alert while Hawkgirl moved with the skills of a warrior that didn't go unnoticed by Superman. Her mace was always in position to take down enemies and it made him curious.

"Are you always so eager to fight, Hawkgirl?" Asked the Man of Steel curious but got a biting retort back.

"My home world is a warlike world. There one must strike first or die, scout boy." She didn't like to be questioned while they were on a mission, and she hadn't cooled down yet from the fight or forgotten the discussion between the two Kryptonians that brought her on edge. Kara whom listened to her could feel tension in the air. Before she could console the warrior maiden, lasers interrupted her as they shot towards them, and she answered them in kind with her own.

The aliens retreated and the heroes followed when suddenly the corridor sealed, whirling around the other side sealed too while small holes appeared in the walls were gas poured out. "Couch, couch!" Where the sounds that came out of them as they sunk to their knees.

"Kara, Hawkgirl hang on, I'll - aaaaah!" cried the Man of Steel when his hands touched the door and electricity surged through his hand to his body and knocked him out.

'_Naruto…_' were the last though of a blond Kryptonian.

* * *

_Egypt, Cairo…_

"They blocked us again." Diana said when they rounded a corner and lasers cutting the air. "It's almost as if they know what we're thinking."

Batman's hand reached to his utility belt, grasping a Batarang before her threw it at their assaulters were it exploded. "Any ideas, J'onn?"

J'onn's eyes flashed momentary yellow as he stood there as a statue. "J'onn!"

"Superman, Hawkgirl and Supergirl are down. They have failed." The Martian informed his team who were shocked at the news.

"What? Are you sure?" Shinju immediately asked, his eyes flaring. "Is Supergirl alright?"

"I don't know, but I can sense it."

"Is. She. Alright!" growled Shinju, wind surged around him as his eyes flashed now dangerous that made the Dark Knight raise an eyebrow and Diana a step back.

"I don't know but she might be. We need to move on." J'onn said, leading them away while Shinju followed them and promised that he would let them pay. "Hurry this way!"

Shinju followed them as they rounded a corner and a hallway opened where the invaders shot them. Shinju's hand moved flashed through the air, and kunais flew through the air … exploded in the center of the group and taking them out. J'onn, Wonder woman and Batman moved through a hole, high in the wall while Shinju threw another kunai. "_Kunai explosions: Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_"

A batch of kunais flew through the hallway, and towards his assaulters whom dived out of the deadly path but no luck for them as the deadly tools exploded, taking out a handful of them as Shinju jumped and followed his team, rounding the corner, his eyes caught a black glove with batclaw that's charged with electricity and he whirled on his heel, grasping the hand and threw the person against the wall whom somersaulted midair and landed with his feet against the wall before pushing off the wall and landed in front of him.

"Good reflexes." The Dark Knight complimented him. Shinju just nodded before he turned to J'onn.

"I've taken out a few, what now?"

"Look." Diana, Batman and Shinju joined J'onn whom looked into a large room. "It's the central core."

The view is that the aliens moved around the room, glancing and controlling the keys, all alien technology. The Dark Knight turned to J'onn. "How can we shut it down?"

"The ION Matrix crystal, if we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant." Explained the Martian. "I'll need a diversion."

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_" Shinju whispered and ten Shinju's clones appeared that immediately pulled out their explosive kunais and threw them before using the _Kage Bunshin no jutsu, _multiplying the deadly tools of death, creating chaos.

Batman stared at Shinju in shock at what he could do but didn't sit idle as he threw his own Batarangs that exploded while Diana avoided the lasers before she threw one of the aliens in their own allies as J'onn moved towards the ION Crystal and pulled it out. Before J'onn could leave he was hit into the back and fell down.

"Get him out!" Shinju shouted while he glanced at J'onn whom nodded once before he was dragged away by Diana. Batman noticed the small communication between the two and shot his Bat-grapple, pushing off the floor he swung to the ION Matrix Crystal before following them while the door slowly shut close as Shinju held them off.

Before his eyes, Batman could see the door close and accepted his fate. Whirling around he took his last stand as he saw Shinju using his clones and joined him. "Ready to show them our worth, Batman."

In answer, Batman threw his smog bomb to the floor and the last thing he heard was …"_Kamui!_"

Outside the sealed room, Diana ran up to the door and slammed her fist against it. "Shinju! Batman!"

Sounds of shots could be heard before it fell silence. "No!"

"Wait. There's nothing we could do for them." The Martian said in compassion.

"You don't mean, they're…" Diana's voice laced with sadness.

"Yes, they are gone."

"Hera helps us."

* * *

"_This is reporter Carr, government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first landers. Senator Carter had this to say._"

"_In face of the new development, I have to say that we are calling at the public to stay remain calmly…_" Crack! Clash! Sounds of shattering glass were heard in the streets of Metropolis. Two citizens grasped a T.V before they ran away and passed a pair of elderly citizens whom called for help. Atop a building, hiding in shadows stood Diana and J'onn watching the chaos down on the street.

"Maybe my mother was right about mankind. They're nothing more but untamed savages." Diana, princess of the Amazons declared, seeing the chaos with disgust. The Martian whom watched them too could only feel pity for them, and defended them.

"Do not judge them too harshly. They act out of fear."

The Amazon glanced to J'onn, not understanding at how he could say that with the chaos spreading like a plague. Down below the street she could hear the plea for help.

"We need help! There are kids trapped under here! Someone give us a hand!" Two elderly men called out, trying to remove a slab of stone that blocked the entrance.

"Maybe you're right, Martian." Diana prepared the jump down when a new voice pitched in. "Will this do?"

A green light came out of nowhere, grasping the slab of stone and lifted it up before dropping it somewhere were it doesn't cause harm. John the Green Lantern helped them before he pulled himself higher into the air and flew towards the pair at the building.

"Sorry I am late, I needed to help some civilians." Said the Green Lantern as a red blur joined them, the Flash.

"What'd you call us back for?" The Amazon stared sorrowful into the distance and answered the Flash question.

"Superman has been captured. He's somewhere inside there together with Hawkgirl and Supergirl."

"Whoa!" Exclaimed the Fasted Man Alive in shock, processing the news before asked the dreadful news. "What about Batman or Shinju?"

Here the proud Amazon closed her eyes for the loss of two of the greatest heroes, and the Martian feeling the guilt but nonetheless provided answer. "They acted heroic … to the very end."

"They are gone. Batman and alien dude are gone?" Flash tone took a sorrowful one as he glanced towards the distance.

"They fell like true warriors."

"This is not good, definitely not good." The Green Lantern exclaimed as he stared into the distance.

After mourning for a few moments in respect Diana, J'onn, Flash and Green Lantern sneaked into the factory were they held their captured teammates. They walked cautiously through the hallways until they came to a dead end were a wall blocked their path. J'onn stepped forward, placed his hand on the wall as his eyes flashed yellow.

"I can feel them. They're behind this wall." J'onn stepped aside as Diana pushed herself against the wall.

"I can't move it."

"Step aside," Commanded the Green Lantern and Diana stepped aside as John charged his ring, a flash green light came off his ring, forming a beam that he pointed at the wall, making a circle that he kicked aside. He stepped inside, followed by his team. There, at the center of the room hung Hawkgirl, Supergirl and Superman upside down with their eyes closed. J'onn the last member of the team that entered the room felt a shiver down his spine when he glanced at the three captured heroes.

"Wait. Something isn't right." At that exact moment, the three heroes opened their eyes, showing them crimson of color before small holes appeared in the wall, and the entrance that Green Lantern made closed, trapping them. The group coughed, sinking to their knees as they tried to resist the dizziness.

"Lantern, your ring." Diana coughed before she lay down on the floor. Green Lantern tried to focus but couldn't due the short of air.

"I – I can't f-focus…" before he too lost conscious.

* * *

Outside the factory the clouds parted, revealing a huge alien ship, easily five times the size of the firsts meteorites that crashed into earth. Citizens screamed as they watched in fear at the large spaceship that docked near the factory.

* * *

"J'onn! J'onn! Wake up!" Superman called to the unconscious Martian. The Martian woke up with a headache as did Flash.

"My aching head." Whined the Fasted Man Alive. He glanced around, seeing everyone captured with their hands and feet in a block of stone. Supergirl searched with her eyes for her boyfriend and the Dark Knight.

"Diana, what happened to Batman … and Shinju?" Diana, afraid of answering turned her head away that caused the Maiden of Steel to froze. 'No! No that can't be true!'

Sounds of steps could be heard brought Supergirl out of her thoughts as one of the aliens stepped forward and in a menacing voice spoke.

"Well, well. Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome." The source of the voice changed to Senator Carter before it took its form.

"Senator Carter." The Man of Steel exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"Unfortunately. The real Carter never returned from Mars." Said the one that looked like Carter.

Superman's eyes glared at Senator _Carter. _"And you used me to weaken Earth's defenses."

_Senator Carter _laughed high pitched before he answered, mockingly. "You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you, the humans were totally helpless against us."

"Its not over yet." Growled the Man of Steel.

"Wrong again, Superman." A hole appeared into the ceiling and a small spaceship descended to the platform and a huge jellyfish alien came out of the ship, and senator Carter and the other aliens bowed from the hips. "All hail the Imperium!"

"J'onn J'onzz it has been a long time." The deep voice of the Imperium could be heard. Its tentacles moved towards J'onn and two staffs came to him, shocking the Martian, torturing him until he took his true form back as he fell to the floor. "Much better, you've defied us for centuries."

"And I will never bow for you or any kind of yours," The Martian grunted out, lifting himself off the floor with his last strength. Standing up he glared at the Imperium with a steel expression.

"Very well, then we will proceed to eliminate to the last member of the Martian race." Imperium stated. His tentacles circled around the Martian before it crept under his skin, causing the Martian to scream in the torture as the Imperium brought the Martian to himself before absorbing him into his form were the Heroes could see J'onn writhe in terrifying pain as electricity shocks tortured him while with each shock they could see his skeleton.

"Let him go! You filth!" Supergirl screamed in rage, trying to free herself with her strength.

"Yield to us, J'onn J'onzz." The Imperium cackled madly, enjoying the pain and the torture that he set lose at him.

"Never!"

"Why do you resist?" Imperium asked mockingly. "Embrace this truth. After all those years, you have finally lost."

"Have I?" J'onn grunted out in pain.

"You're hiding something, a secret deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian trick?" J'onn's eyes widened as the tentacle of the Imperium moved through his head. "Do I sense fear, J'onn? What are you hiding?"

J'onn lips curled up in a grin. "Now!"

Above the heads of the captured heroes were the heart of the factory is located, an explosion was heard and everyone's attention turned to the source. A shadow loomed above them whom planted an device at the ION Crystal that made the crimson energy source blue, reversing the process as a blue light shot out of the factory, changing the clouded weather to a clear clean sky were sunlight poured through. The heroes noticing the familiar form of a Bat caped crusade cheered at the Dark Knight.

"Batman" Exclaimed a few as Flash was heard the loudest of all with Diana next with. "It can't be."

Kara, Supergirl stared and searched for any sign of her boyfriend, hoping that he had made it too out and alive. Everyone's attention turned to the aliens that surrounded the Imperium and J'onn as they raised their laser guns at the Imperium.

"What did you do, Martian?" The Imperium exclaimed in rage.

"I mentally shielded them from you." J'onn explained while he grew in confidence. The heroes, Senator Carter and the Imperium not understanding why J'onn was so calm while being surrounded by enemies brought a laugh out of the Imperium.

"Foolish Martian, don't you see the situation you're in?" J'onn only smirked while staring straight into the Imperium. "You and your allies are surrounded by my men, and they will destroy you before I destroy the earth."

"I will not be that sure, Imperium." A second voice echoed through the room that Supergirl noticed, and that voice brought a smile to her beautiful face. The Imperium's soldiers pointed their weapons at their leader as they slowly morphed into …Shinju clones. "Martians aren't the only one that could shape shifting, ya' know."

"How…?" Imperium started while a clone of Shinju changed place with the Martian while the other clones pointed their weapons at the ceiling, creating large holes were now sunlight poured through.

"Its easy, but alas, I keep it a secret." Shinju said mockingly before he threw an explosion kunai to the Imperium's ship that exploded. "But about your weakness was a bit too easy if you only wanted to live in a world of total darkness."

"You… You … I will kill you!" shouted the Imperium in rage before he was kicked into a spotlight courtesy of sunlight thanks to J'onn. "Nooooooo! Safe me!"

The original Shinju made his way towards Kara, freeing her from her shackles before lifting her up. "Hey beautiful, I've missed you."

"And I you," Kara said before planting a kiss on his lips that earned catcalls from the Flash and a glare from the Man of Steel.

"Let's free the civilians and move out of here." John said as he freed himself before flying to the captured civilians and made his way out to a mass of grateful citizens.

"Yes, lets do." Shinju, Supergirl and Flash agreed as they moved out as the rest of heroes followed them.

* * *

After the invasion, and a few days later Kara and Naruto watched the news from Naruto's living room.

"_This is Snapper Carr from Metropolis. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown most of the invaders have retreated from earth. Superman and a team of other Superheroes have driven out the remaining pockets of the resistance. Helping to restore the order around the world. Despite the stunning victories, we must remain vigilant._"

"_We are lucky this time, but will we do if the invaders ever return?_" _General Wells said._

The Dark Knight watched the same news with a stack of documents with information about Shinju and a picture of Naruto Namikaze next to it. A smirk adorned his face while he read a contract about … _Super friends_.

* * *

Hiya Blass here, sorry that it took so long but I wanted to give it my own whirl to the story using of course SHinju with his skills. Please leave a review of what you think.

To those about the Ten-Tails, I made a wolf, Okami, a japanese mythisch creature. until next time...


	6. Heroes!

Heroes!

_Earth's orbit, Watchtower, Central Hub…_

_22,300 miles above earth, a new satellite graced space with its presence, and watching over Earth. This satellite is the first base of the Justice League, funded by Konoha Inc. and Wayne Enterprise in secret and dubbed the 'Watchtower'. Two people were staring through the window to the view below were they could see their planet, Earth in all her glory. _

_"__Does your stockholder know about this, Bruce?" Said the man with white spikey hair, his reflection looked back at him. _

_A smirk graced the face of the other man, a man wearing a bat costume. "A line item hidden in the aerospace R&amp;D budget. This watchtower will act as an early warning-system for detecting other treats of invasions from space." _

_"__And it also have a full stocked kitchen, iced mocha?" A cheerful voice joined them that belonged to Flash and behind Flash a beautiful woman with long black hair, the princess of the Amazons, Diana. Shinju smiled and gave a nod and before anyone could blink Flash was gone in a flash and back with an iced mocha for Shinju. _

_"__Thanks Flash." Shinju accepted the iced mocha, taking a sip and hummed. "Not bad."_

_"__Hmm… they don't have these on Themyscira." Diana said after she took a taste of her iced mocha and smiled at Shinju, her eyes locked at him. _

_"__Neither from where I come." Said Shinju, taking another sip of his mocha before turning back to the view, watching earth while Diana joined the pair and Flash moved with lightning speed, halted next to her and said in a cheerful, flirtatious voice._

_"__Stick around, princess. I'll show you the ropes." And winked at her, and earning a melodious laugh from the princess. _

_"__Perhaps I will."_

_"__An impressive installation." The voice of Hawkgirl came from above as she, the Green Lantern, Superman and Supergirl descended to the group. _

_"__Most impressive." Agreed the Green Lantern. "But what's it to do with us?"_

_"__Everything, Green Lantern." Shinju turned on his heel to face the group. "A few months ago we came together to stop an invasion on our planet, earth. Not knowing each other we still worked as a team and put a stop to the invasion. Alone we could less accomplice but I think that if we work as a team that we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."_

_"__It sounds nothing more than a fools dream." Stated John, the Green Lantern with a scowl. Arms crossed, chest out as he glared at Shinju. "You speaks as this will happens again while my corps, the Green Lantern Corps keep peace in the universe."_

_"__Yes, it will happen again. Maybe not now or tomorrow or five years but it will happen and when that times comes, I want to be ready to beat them." Shinju looked with determined eyes at the Green Lantern, legs spread, tightly planted on the floor and arms crossed, making a stance of stone._

_John smirked arrogantly as he eyed the man in front of him. His eyes glowed green, and when he spoke his voice echoed through the room. "Do you hear yourself, rookie? You think that my corps can't handle the universe, how foolish. I wish you luck with your little club of Supers, rookie."_

_The Green lantern turned on his heel, left the room without looking back as silent rained down on the group before Flash spoke up. "What a prick!"_

_"__Maybe mother was right about men's world." Diana said cast down._

_"__Diana, not every man in the world is like him. There're others with a lesser stick in their ass, like Flash." Supergirl spoke, not only to Diana but also to pay Flash back for the comment he made when her boyfriend wasn't nearby._

_"__Maybe you're right, Supergirl." Diana agreed and Flash pouting before he cheered up. _

_"__So, we are a bunch of Super friends?"_

_"__Something like that, more like a Justice League." _

_"__Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash laughed before he flashed forward and shook Shinju's hand. "But maybe you're right, Shinju, with all of us behind it, it just might work. Count me in."_

_"__My mother may not approve but you showed that men's world might have changed." Diana said with a small smile and stepped up to the group and placed her hand on the others. "I'll gladly join."_

_"__I am in. It might prove intriguing for me." Hawkgirl decided, stepping up joining the others and she too placed her hand on the others before turning to the Super cousins._

_"__Beating small-fries is a bit annoying and maybe this might have some fun, count me in." Supergirl cheerful joined the group before someone behind her cleared his throat. _

_"__Supergirl, I think you aren't ready to join the group." Everyone turned to Superman with a raised brow. Supergirl herself turned around, arms crossed in front of her as she glared at her cousin. _

_"__And why in Rao's name am I not ready to join the team?" She growled out while Shinju stepped next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down that earned him a glare from Superman. "I did help Metropolis holding back the invasion and then helped you guys in beating down the factories, so I have all the right to join the team."_

_"__You're still trying to blend in on earth, and it could be dangerous-" he was cut off by his cousin. "DANGEROUS! DO YOU KNOW THAT THERE'S MORE DANGER IF YOU WORK ALONE. NO KA'EL, I WILL JOIN THIS GROUP IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT."_

_"__DON'T BE SO UNREASONABLE, SUPERGIRL! I BET THAT HE HAS SPOKEN YOU IN INTO THIS. I FORBID YOU TO JOIN." Roared Superman, his eyes glowed, as did Kara whom turned to the group. _

_"__I join the Justice League." She then grasped Shinju's hand and pulled him out of the watchtower towards earth. Superman stood there before he too turned around, leaving the group and tried to follow the couple to earth while an awkward silence descended upon the group of heroes. _

_"__Eh, well that was quiet awkward." Flash said while the others nodded. "What now?" everyone turned to the Batman._

_"__Don't look at me, I am not the leader but I know that we," he pointed at each of them. "Are now the founders and decide together who will make decision with Shinju as head."_

_"__And he just left." Stated Diana before Shinju and Supergirl suddenly shimmered into existence. _

_"__No, our clones left to earth that Superman followed." Shinju said before Supergirl turned her attention to Batman and asked. _

_"__What about you, Batman?" _

_"__I am not really a people person but when you need help and you will … call me."_

_'__Serious, Bruce?' Thought Shinju before he answered. "Understood. Then we are all agreed."_

_"__We miss someone. Where's J'onn?" Diana shared her thought, glancing around her if she might catch a glimpse of the Martian._

_"__Yeah, where is he?" Flash joined her, flashing around in search for him before he spotted him at the top of the tower and sprinted towards him. He halted next to him and catches him looking at his former planet. "J'onn, are you alright?"_

_"__My family and loved ones are long gone. I am the last of my kind." Replied the Martian, eyes locked on Mars. "And now Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe." _

_Flash raised his hand, planting it on J'onn's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I don't know what to say, friend. J'onn, we can never replace your family that you have lost, but we'd be honored to if you could learn to call earth your home."_

_The Martian thought a bit, his eyes sparkled a bit before a ghost of a smile formed on his lips before they joined the team._

* * *

_Metropolis, a week later…_

A pair of brilliant cerulean eyes was focused intently at his targets a few feet away from his spot. Silently his hand moved to his choice of weapon that now twirled between his fingers before his arm moved fluently through the air and his projectiles dislodged from his fingers and sailed through the air … _thud!_

'_That's one,_' thought the hitman as his lips curled up in satisfied smirk while he twirled his second projectile around his fingers before that too sailed through the air, and that too planted itself into the target as the last projectile followed through the air and took down the last target, '_And that were two and three,_'

_"__AND WE'VE A WINNER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" _The owner of the pair of brilliant cerulean eyes looked up as the voice reverberated through the tent as rainbow of light flickered and music played in the background. Applause soon filled the air and some wolf whistles as Naruto turned around to see that a crowd had gathered around him and his girlfriend, Kara looked at him with pride and love. "_PLEASE SIR, CHOICE YOUR PRICE AND IT WILL BE YOURS!_"

His cerulean eyes roamed the row of plushies of different animals, cartoon figures, aliens…? Naruto's eyes darted back to his love and noticed that her eyes were locked on a large white dog with a red cape with the House of EL crest. "I want that one, that white dog with the red superman cape."

"THIS WONDERFUL DOG IS YOURS! CONGRATSULATIONS!" The blond took the dog with a grateful smile, placed it on his shoulders before he moved out of the tent together with his girlfriend. Once they were at a calmly and peaceful place with the sea at the horizon he turned to her.

"Happy anniversary, Kara." He wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her up as he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was one poured full of love and when they parted, he could see small tears at the corner of her eyes. "This for you, his name is Krypto."

"A lovely name, thank you love, and happy anniversary." She locked her lips once more with his and a warm sensation filled their cells before they parted, panting slightly for air. "That was the best kiss ever."

"I think I can show you some more," and Naruto pulled her lips to his, locked once more as waves clashed against the shore behind them, shooting small droplets of water into air as sunrays created a rainbow effect.

_CLICK! _The sound of a camera snapping a picture of the happy couple, as they were lip locked before the person moved and vanished into the crowd. Kara and Naruto parted and he give her Krypto that she immediately smothered into her chest while Naruto led her through the crowd and left the pier. The couple moved through the renovated streets of Metropolis towards their destination, China town. They were in a deep conversation when the sounds of sirens reached their ears. "…And then I painted the Hokage monument with my own art, you don't want to kno – you're kidding me!"

"I am afraid not. Even on our date, troubles follow." Kara said defeated when she too heard the sirens of the police cars. Her eyes flashed angrily and it promised pain for the one that interrupted her date. She pulled Naruto with her into an alley were they changed into their heroic alter ego, Supergirl and Shinju before they vanished with Shinju's Kamui.

* * *

_Metropolis Gold Exchange…_

A cold, metallic laughter echoed through the hall were civilians lay flat on the floor with their hands atop of their heads. Against the wall on the far side of the hall, a guard laid motionless, blood flowing out of his wounds.

_CLANK…! CLINK…! CLANK!_ The sounds of something metallic hitting the floor echoed through the hall as someone moved through the masses. A tall figure towered over them, glaring with his pitch black eyes while he moved towards the counter were a teller shook in his shoes in fear. "_…Give me what I want … and I let them live, but if don't…_"

An explosion could be heard as the building trembled and dust filled the hall, obscuring the view while the hostages screamed in fear. "_SILENCE! Now, give me what I want and I let them alive hehehahamuwhaha_"

"Kyaai!" squeaked the teller, diving out of the bullets path as they flew to him with the intention to kill. Once out of sight he pushed down the silent alarm, crawled away to a slight open door, praying to god that he could make it out of here alive, and damning those hostages. None of them noticed crimson slitted eyes watching the whole scene from the shadows, his hand in a single tiger seal.

"_Where are you going?_" The menacing metallic voice halted the escape of the teller. The teller froze, slowly turning around to glance up to the fearsome and cruel man that now held a child up into the air. "_Don't you give about this child?_"

"P-please, s-spear me…" The man's eyes narrowed mirthless before pointing his gun at the child's temples. A cruel smile spread across his face as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"_How pathetic. Begging me for your own life, me Metallo! But you will follow this child when I am do-_" The man bathed in the fear that the teller radiated. A feral grin only stretched wider on his face before it was wiped off by a cold, malice voice.

"_Hello Metallo, fancy meeting you here…_" The now identified Metallo whirled his head from left to right, searching for this unknown voice that echoed through the hall. He then noted that the hall darkened a bit and a cold feeling crept up his spine, tightening his grip around the child's throat he spoke again while holding the gun dangerous close. "_Who are you! Show yourself!_"

"_Showing myself? Why would I do that?_" The voice echoed through the hall. Metallo whirled around, searching for the source while pressing the gun tighter against the child's head.

"_You'll talk like that freak, the Batman. Are you the Batman?_" Metallo whirled around when he felt a presence on his right, raising his gun he shot. His hand and the gun followed the presence, shooting at his target until only a clicking sound was heard. "_If you're him then this child's head is on your grave._"

His hand clasped tighter around the child's throat, crushing the windpipe, and Metallo was enjoying the despair that was in the child's eyes. "_Yes! Yes, fear me! Eh… w-what! W-why are you s-smiling?_"

"_You question at why I am smiling? Well … an easy question with an easy answer. I. AM. NOT. AN. CHILD!_" Came the cold voice from the child's lips as his eyes turned crimson with a black slitted bar at the center. "_I am your doom, Metallo!_"

"_My doom? Ha! Fool! I've you in my gra-_" Metallo shouted in triumph, tightening his grip around the _child's _throat when suddenly the child's body expanded to dangerous proportion and … exploded! Metallo's hand was destroyed to nothing but metal scrap as his body flew through the hall and came to a halt as it smashed against the wall in a heap. With his remaining hand Metallo pushed himself off the wall, taking a step towards the crater and started to snicker that turned out in full blow laughter. "_Hahawhuaha! That fool has himself blown up._"

"_Did I?_" Came the cold voice from behind him that Metallo started to hate. With a sweep of his hand Metallo whirled around to punch the mysterious opponent that ducked under his arm and the next thing Metallo knew was when he was hit with a strong uppercut, sending him off the floor and with a grunt he crashed into the floor, leaving a trail of destruction behind. "_Damn, it feels as if I had hit metal. Is that why you're called Metallo?_"

"_No,_" Metallo spat out, spitting out some blood. He pushed himself off the floor and aimed his handless arm at Shinju were a hole appeared. "_I am called Metallo cause I am made off metal, and you're death._"

Shinju's eyes widened when a rocket launched out of his arm that flew at high speed at him. Without thinking and solely on instinct his hands flew through the hand-seals, '_Rat, Dog, Tiger, Mokuton: Mokujoheki!_'

The ground shook as wooden pillars erupted out of the floor and formed a cocoon around its caster before the rocket impacted and a shockwave that blasted everything out of the way. Metallo's skin burned from the heat while he watched the attack and prepared for a second rocket, aimed and this time it wasn't the hero but what was outside that watched the whole scene. "_I see you can protect yourself, but can you protect those annoying good for nothing lives?_"

"_What!_" Exclaimed the albino sage as he whirled around to see a rocket surged his way to the innocents outside of the building, and again his instinct caused his hands to blur through hand-seals, "_Mokuton: Jukai Heki!_"

* * *

A young couple stopped kissing when sirens billowed down the street and a moment later an army of police cars raced through the streets. On each turn they could hear the screech of their tires before it finally halted. The young man spoke to his girlfriend that pulled him away from the possible crime scene. "It's that time again?"

"Hush! Let's go, you had promised me a nice dinner, remember?" his girlfriend replied while the Policemen had now surrounded the building with their cars, creating a barrier.

"What's the situation, Mr. West?" Demanded the Police captain that led his troupe.

A tall young man in a detective police suite stepped forward and stared at the entrance of the building. "Last news that I heard is that a madman, called Metallo has taken the people inside hostages, sir."

"The captain groaned. Rubbing his hand against his forehead before he turned to flash, clasping his shoulders. "Not again! Those freaks, and not just a normal one but the arch enemy of Superman, great."

"I'll inform the others, sir." Mr. West said but got a headshake from his superior.

"No, stay. I want you to show how we, policemen of Metropolis take care of criminals. You don't want to return to Central City without any report at how we do, right Mr. West?" Allan West forced a smile and nodded and turned back to how Metropolis Policemen would deal with these criminals.

"Of course not sir, it is my pleasure." Both men turned their attention back to the entrance and waited what would happen next. Minutes passed by and Allan couldn't hold it in and opened his mouth. "Sir, what are we waiting for?"

"We'll wait for a sign, a sign that gives us clear room." He didn't want to say that he was waiting for Superman. Everyone in Metropolis knows their local hero and Metallo is certainly someone too much for a normal men lets stand a policeman.

Allan West smirked when he noticed a figure flying into the distance, wearing a blue tight costume and her crimson cape billowing behind her. '_Oh my lucky day, Supergirl is here._'

"What take him so long?" Murmured the captain, not noticing Superman's cousin flying above him.

"Don't you mean '_she_', sir?" Allan said smugly as the captain looked at him as if he was an idiot. The captain immediately barked at him and Allan blinked rapidly his eyes.

"Don't talk like a fool, boy. Superman, well he is a man amongst men and not a woman…" The captain suddenly turned quite when behind the defensive lines a column of smog appeared and every policemen whirled around, gun aimed at what might come out of the fog. Allan prepared to make a sprint and turn into his alter ego when suddenly cries came out of screen of smog and a woman stumbled out, her tear stricken face looked at the gathered police force.

"O-oh, God thanks, policemen … W-we're safe…" She cried out before the whole event became too much for her and she fell unconscious and the smog dispatched, showing every person that was a moment ago a hostage and Allan immediately took his phone and called the ambulance before he moved towards the people to calm them down. The captain followed him and pulled a calm looking man out of the group.

"Sir, I am captain Wales and I want to ask you, what happened in the building?" Captain Wales asked the man that looked up at him, glassy eyes before he spoke in a monotone voice.

"I don't know sir, first thing I knew a strange man entered the building, demanding the money and then next thing is that I was here." Captain Wales had a wistful look and then turned to his partner.

"Did you have any luck?" Allan shook his head negative, "No sir, they all said they were taking hostage by the strange man and when they all laid on the floor they suddenly appeared here."

"Strange," murmured Captain Wales. "But it seems some guardian angel watch over them," Wales eyes suddenly grew in proportion and his hand grasped around a civilian and pulled him down. "TAKE COVER!"

What Captain Wales saw was a green rocket that cut through the air and towards the defensive barrier. His men, the policemen of Metropolis took each a civilian down with them and cover behind their cars as they waited for the impact when a second cry cut the air. "LOOK!"

In front of the police force and the civilians a miracle happened as the ground shook and young trees grew out of the earth and it interlaced with each other, forming a giant hand that wrapped its fingers around the rocket before rising higher into the sky were it exploded.

"Did you see that sir?" A policewoman said in awe as the others watched the spectacle that gave Allan West the chance to sneak away into an alley were he activated his ring were a crimson suite flew out that he caught and in whirlwind of crimson movements he blurred into Flash the speedster of Central City. "That is incredible! Do you think it is a new kind of Superhero?"

"I don't know but I know that the person just saved a lot of innocents life … and hey isn't that Flash." Captain Wales called out as Flash appeared in front of them and took a pose.

"Yo, third-rate criminal." Flash mocked, "That was quite dangerous."

Loud, heavy footsteps echoed through the building that shook the ground and a silhouette formed into the shadows before coming in view. A broad, tall man appeared, his skin covered by third-degree burns as he raised his damaged arm and aimed at Flash. "_Third-rate you said, let me show you third-rate fire-blast!_"

Lifting his arm he aimed at Flash that calmly watched him and released a salvo of bullets that flew through the air but to his astonishment, Flash moved at lightning speed, dancing around the bullets before he knew it the Speedster stands in front of him and his arms blurred out of existence as fists slammed into his chest, sending him through the air and Metallo crashed into the pavement.

"How was that, third-rate criminal?"

Metallo laughed manically as he pushed himself back to his feet and eyed Flash with a crazy look. "_Disappointing, Superman was much better._"

"Then I can rectify that," came a new voice from behind Metallo whom turned his head towards the source and his eyes widened when his face gained a fist straight into the face, sending him towards Flash whom ran around Metallo, creating after images that confused the villain before suddenly he was struck from behind and flew back and landed in a heap at Supergirl's feet.

"W-who a-are you?" Coughed Metallo as he lifted his head to look at the young woman that smirked at him.

Her skirt, cape and hair danced in the wind as a smirk graced her face. "You said my cousin punch better than Flash, that's true and maybe I punch right as hard as him. You might call me Supergirl, Superman's cousin."

"_Supergirl, huh. More like Super-bitch, and if you're his cousin then you have the same weakness as him._" Metallo insulted the Maiden of Steel that raised her leg and stomped angrily her feet onto the man's head that only laughed before he grasped her leg and threw her away. "_Nice view,_ _I know just the way to deal with you, Super-bitch._"

"You're disgusting!" Bristled Supergirl as she focused and a crimson beam surged through the air and hit him quite square in the chest but to her disbelieve Metallo just stood his ground and his remaining hand grasped his shoulder and ripped off the skin from his frame, showing a metal skeleton. His head is a terrifying skull with sharp teeth, sunken deep emerald eyes, and down his neck Supergirl's eyes fell on his broad chest with ribs clearly sticking out and at the center a large green kryptonite crystal that radiated power. Metallo's shoulders were large with two large Kryptonite stones and down his right arm a large canon that now was aimed at a terrified Supergirl's chest as the tip now focused and showing a green energy. "N-no! T-that's n-not p-possible!"

"_Yes! Fear me, I am Metallo and I have crushed that pathetic Superman of yours, and now I will crush you and make you my toy._" Howled Metallo maniacally as Supergirl sunk to her knees. The radiating of the large Kryptonite crystal has already started affecting her seeping her strength and powers painful. "_Enjoy your time as my pet, Super-bitch._"

"Never!" Supergirl cried out defiantly. Her eyes burned crimson as she fired crimson lasers that connect with his chest but it didn't avail much as Metallo just walked up to her, Flash trying to stop him with punches but that too to no avail. Metallo glared at the annoying fly and raised his canon arm and slammed Flash into the wall before he halted in front of Supergirl.

"_Any last words?_" Metallo arrogantly said as he extended his arm closer to the helpless Maiden of Steel when suddenly tree branches circled around his extended hand tightly, crashing it in the process while more tree branches wrapped around his whole form and a hand moved to his chest as a cold voice spoke next to his head.

"_She might not have any last words, but I have,_" Shinju grew out of the branches next to Metallo with ice cold crimson slitted eyes he stared into that of Metallo's while a second branch wrapped around Supergirl and Flash, lifting them up as he continued. "_She's no one pet and before you go down that line of thought, she's mine and for treating her I take this…_" Shinju's hand vanished into his chest and his fingers wrapped around the Kryptonite heart and pulled it out. "_Thank you for your heart._"

"_N-no, give it back! GIVE IT BACK!_" Metallo bellowed as he tried to free himself from the branches that only secured themselves more around his frame as slowly the light left his eyes and his head sunk and Shinju threw him towards the Police force and Metallo crashed at their feet while the remaining trees interlaced with each other and melted into one another and became one tree that reached the top of Metropolis Gold Exchange roof while Shinju flew away with Supergirl in his arms, bridal style while holding Flash with one of his tree-tail behind him and vanished into the louds. Back down on earth the police force gapped at the display of strength and their eyes traveled to the unmoving form of Metallo before ordering some of their people to take care of the big guy and the civilians.

"Whoa, that albino rocked!" The policewoman said in awe as she watched the black spot of the heroes. A slight blush adorned her face as her captain Wales turned to a group of reporters that just appeared.

"…The heroes were Supergirl, cousin of Superman, Flash had joined us isn't that right Mr. West?" Captain Wales said as Mr. West leaned against the new tree nodding to his commander. "And the new hero Shinju saved the day against the arch-enemy of Superman and Supergirl. If that is all Mrs. Lane and Mr. Kent then I will continue my job by delivering that trash to our special prison, excuse me."

"One question maybe, Captain Wales?" Lois Lane asked while holding the mice close to his. Captain Wales shook his head, ignoring them as he moved to the truck were Metallo was loaded in, and stepped in and closed the door before the engine roared and drive away. Lois lane scowled as she glared at the back of the truck before turning around and left the street. "Let's go, Clark."

"Coming," Clark called out his he went off his head from Allan West that smirked at him before sinking into the tree, leaving an annoying Clark Kent behind.

* * *

_Namikaze Mansion, Smallville…_

Shinju appeared in his living room at Namikaze Mansion and made one wooden clone to bring Flash or Allan West to his guest room while carrying Kara to his room, once in his room he lay her gently down on his bed and stared for a moment at her before leaning his head and kissed her forehead, lingering for a few seconds before moving out of the room, down the stairs and through a corridor and entered a secret room were he placed the large Kryptonite crystal on a chakra infused parchment before he continued his study about Kryptonite crystals as the crimson Kryptonite now glowed slightly.

* * *

Hello fateful readers,

Some of you might think what's Flash doing here in Metropolis and why is Supergirl appearance so short, well I thought, she against Metallo isn't much and this chapter was actually a kind of filler as Metallo is important or more his kryptonite heart is important for the upcoming chapters. Yes, my chapter was very short and I promise (hopeful) that my second chapter is longer.

My apologies that it took so long, but I was a bit stuck with the action scene. I hope you did enjoy it, until next time and please leave a review behind.

p.s My Metallo comes from DC Online, if you want to see the picture go to google and type DCUO Metallo. he's pretty cool

Blassreitter


	7. A Girl's Night!

Hello dear readers, another chapter done! I hope you will enjoy. I thank those we sent me a positive review, thanks.

* * *

A Girl's Night!

_Naruto_ glanced for a few moments at the two crystals that floated in the basin that were kept due some high-leveled seals. The blond had some small knowledge about these crystals and he had started to take interest in them for personal's reasons. One of them was for the use as energy source as he had seen Metallo use it but the second reason was much more important, namely protecting his girlfriend from the radiation of said crystal, and their possible enemies like Metallo. Stepping into the center of a leaf symbol he started his project.

"Tsunade, I am about to start a new project called Project-Kr, date is xxxx-xx-xx, possible amount of time for the project, currently unknown." Said _Naruto_, activating Tsunade with his voice as different holograms started to appear around him with all different kind of information.

"_Project-Kr file is created, Naru-chan._" The all-familiar voice of his late grandmother, mother figure informed the blond. "_I am now uploading the data about Kryptonite, it will be done in sixty seconds._"

"Thanks baa-chan." _Naruto_ said as a holographic young woman appeared in front of him. She had long blond hair wearing in a pigtail, young angelic face with a blue diamond at the center of her forehead, large amber colored eyes, and a remarkable bust that was packed in a green kimono. The form of Tsunade Senju smiled at her grandson, son figure before her hand moved through seals as on one of the holographs screen images and newspaper articles appeared. "Hmm … these articles are out of date, I've already seen them but try to search about red kryptonite, I am sure there is something not natural about it."

"_You've surely changed, Naru-chan._" Purred Tsunade. "_The boy that I watched grew up surely changed into a fine man. Sadly I can't make you mine._"

"C'mon baa-chan, I have already a girlfriend." Whined Naruto while muttering the last part quietly, "And are you not a bit too old to flirt with me? …Glad I didn't created a Jiraiya A.I."

"_What did you say?!_" Tsunade shouted, glaring at her grandson that only looked sheepish away.

"Nothing!"

"_Thought so._" Tsunade cheerful said before she took a serious tone as she noticed that the gathering of data was completed. "_Naru-chan, it seems that there isn't much data about red kryptonite._ _Should I analyze the crystal?_"

"Yes, please do." _Naruto_ moved his hands, shifting through images of the Daily planet newspaper before his fingers flew over holographic keys, typing away as he calculated the possible path the meteorites took. Minutes past by as _Naruto_ gathered information about Kryptonite that were not in the books while Kara slowly woke up, gathering her thoughts as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Jawing she pulled herself off the bed, she moved her toes through the soft fabric of the woolen carpet, enjoying the feeling before she moved towards the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom she moved to the crane and opened the tab to let warm water fill the tube before she wriggled herself out of her top as her fingers grasped the edge before she pulled the cloth up, releasing her breasts from the containment and she shivered when the cold air ghosted her skin that caused her nipples to stiffen as she dropped her top in the laundry basket before she trailed sensual her finger down her neck, down the valley between her breasts while softly calling Naruto's name before she arrived to her flat stomach and then grasped the edge of her skirt and underwear before they too followed her top into the basket and her eyes took in her form into the mirror while imagining Naruto behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

'_Naruto…_' She glided towards the edge of the tube, testing the waters and was satisfied by the temperature and stepped inside while sinking into the water with a content sigh. '_Since I have met you, my world had changed once more._' She smiled while she soaped herself in, from her right arm to her right breasts, taking a long, careful time before she moved to her left breast while closing her eyes.

'_The first time my world changed was the day my parents had sent me to earth to take care of my cousin, but imagine my surprise when an adult version of my cousin found me in my pod after several years of my sleep inducted state and I had to learn to integrate with earth by studying on a university and then following him into the superhero branch were we repelled the self proclaimed god and saved my cousin and then I finally met him, Naruto._' She soaped her leg in, taking care before she rinsed her leg off soap with water while humming at the same rhythm of a slow song that came out of her room.

"_…__And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time – you're all I need, my love, my Valentine._" Naruto's soft chime-like voice traveled through the door that was filled with passion and love that brought a blush to her face. Kara pushed herself out of the bath and the water cascaded down her form as she picked up a towel to drain herself off the water. She takes extra time while listening to his voice, bending now to choice her clothes. "_All of my life I have been waiting for all you give to me. You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love unselfishly._"

The blond Kryptonian pulled down her white blouse, her hands moved down to stroke the crinkles out of her skirt and pulled on her red leather jacket while pulling her hair out of her collar and combed her hair neatly. Winking at her reflection she whirled around as she let out a tinkling giggles and then left the bathroom to come on a scene that caused her heart to skip. Before her at the center of her room is Naruto that walked up to her with a heartwarming smile that caused her chest to warm as he invited her for a dance. With a smile of her own she accepted his invite and let him led her to the center of the room where he placed her slightly right of him, both facing each other. Naruto's left hand held lightly Kara's right hand and his right arm rests on her waist while Kara's left forearm and hand rested on Naruto's upper arm and they stand in the dance closed position. Naruto's melodic voice caused her eyes to close while she leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her through the dance. "_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more, I will give you my heart until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._"

Sighing contently she hummed with the last couplet of the song. "_And even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme – you would still have my heart until the end of time. Cause al I need is you, my valentine. You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._"

"And I need you, my love, my Valentine." Kara huskily repeated while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself slightly up. Inching closer until their lips touched each other before they parted, smiling and then their lips connected again as they kept holding each other. "I didn't know you could sing or dance."

"Singing is one of my secrets that I wanted to share with you, and only you." Naruto whispered into her ear that brought her pleasant shivers down her spine. "And I wanted to surprise you, and it seems I did."

"Yes, you did." Kara giggled while they rocked back and forth. "A pleasant surprise, I hope we can do this sometimes again?"

"We will," Naruto lifted her up in his strong arms and Kara wrapped her arms around his neck while giggling as Naruto descended the stairs and into the kitchen were Kara took a seat while Naruto pulled out the roasted chicken out of the furnace, then moved to place services on the table with some baked potatoes and some vegetable and refreshments.

Kara smiled when she sees all the delicious dishes and when Naruto was close to her she grasped his shirt and pulled him down in a shattering kiss. Seeing the stupefied look of her boyfriend she planted another kiss. "That is for the cooking but I can see that you served for a third person, who is joining us?"

"Flash is with us. I've taken him with us after the whole event with Metallo, besides he knows someone that can help me with a new project."

"Which project we talking about?" The blond bombshell could guess that his project is involved with Kryptonite and not surprised he conceded. Kara listened when he explained the long and theoretic explanation about Kryptonite that he had studied so far.

"My project, Project-Kr involves both Red and Green kryptonite. Green kryptonite came from your original planet Krypton that rotates around a red sun. The red sun's radiation influenced both the planet and its population by negates the effects. Your people's ability of absorbing the radiations and convert that into supernatural abilities but the red radiation neutralize it while also neutralize the planet's harmful effect." Kara nodded at the explanation of his theory about the effect of Kryptonite but if Red only neutralize our powers then how come that he had a change of heart? Deciding to lay her thought on the table.

"From your explanation, you said that the red radiating of the sun neutralized our powers but isn't Red kryptonite the same with its radiating?" Naruto looked thoughtful with one hand under his chin, thinking deeply. At that moment Flash entered the kitchen, seeing them in a deep conversation he decided to listen.

"I am afraid I can't give a clear answer on that Kara. I only know that it neutralize the effects but not how it changed. Maybe I can find it out with Flash." Kara and Naruto turned to Flash whom removed his mask, revealing Allen West.

"I guess you are Shinju … I don't know how you are him cause you look totally human and he does not." Flash laughed before turning his attention to Supergirl that stared at him while he waved his hand awkwardly. "And you must be Supergirl. Well, I am Allan West and what am I doing here?"

"You have guessed that right Allan. That's Shinju but please call him Naruto, and I am Supergirl but please call me Kara." Kara giggles when she took in the awed expression of their guest. Allan was trembling in his seat, a hand raised and a lone finger aimed at Naruto whom stared blankly at him when suddenly Flash jumped up from his seat and in a flash he appeared in front of Naruto and shook his hand feverishly.

"It is an honor to meet the great master of Icha Icha Paradise!" Allan exclaimed loudly while pulling out his book from gods knows where and presented it in front of his hero. "Especially this latest edition, The Neko's Dark Sage! Please sign!"

Naruto's hand already moving towards the book that was offered him when suddenly a cold, menacing aura grew into the room and both men turned terrified towards the source next to them. What now sits in Kara's place was something that almost made them release their bowel as Kara's hair floated in the air behind her, while her eyes glowed eerily crimson and ready to burn them to crisp and her fist slammed into the table. "_Naruto~_"

"Yes dear…" Cried Naruto fearful, his muscles were tensed and ready to be released for a lightning flash escape if the situation asks for it. Naruto started to shiver and his skin began to crawl as his hair started to stand when he heard Kara speak in a soft, sweet voice, maybe a bit too sweet.

"…_I thought that I had said that you were done with your godfather's chronicles? How come I see here a new release—one with you and a certain Catwoman? Am I not enough? Not allure enough or did you want us in some threesome?_"

"Honey… I—I can explain, please…" pleaded Naruto fearfully and bolted out of the kitchen when Kara twitched her perfect eyebrow. "Dammit Flash, how dare you to show that book in front of my girlfriend!"

"What! How come it is my fault?" Allan called out terrified when Kara's attention turned to him. Sweat pearls rolled off his face, his eyes widened when she suddenly shot heat vision. Flash seeing the danger blurred out of the room with Kara close behind him while releasing her anger as Flash joined Naruto in the game of avoiding angry Naruto's Kryptonian girlfriend. Naruto wisely held his mouth when the thought came up that she had said several days ago with a possible threesome with Barbara if her relation with Dick don't go well.

* * *

_Gotham City, nighttime…_

"_Shinju, I am busy right now._" A black gloved hand parried a metal pole before his foot shot out and hit the thug in the stomach before he let himself fall to his left, rolled away and avoided a bullet. With honest trained reflection he threw a Batarang to the hitman whom cried when his pistol exploded before he joined his comrade on the floor, groaning. Swiftly the Dark Knight glided through the shadowed alley to his target. "_What do you want?_"

'_If we going to play like that, fine. Central City, Flash's base, and be on time._'

"_Reason._" The Dark Knight waited for a few seconds before he growled slightly. Shinju had broken the connection and now he must go to find out why he took contact. Tilting his head he pulled out his grapple-gun and aimed at the edge of the building and shot up and landed with a quite thud on his feet before he stealthy moved from roof to roof until he noticed two clown-masked thugs and shot his Bat-sensor to catch their conversation.

"_Why did the boss let himself be captured?_" A tall, bulky clown said while he patrolled with a rifle in his hand. His companion glanced warily around him and whispered quietly.

"_I don't know but something big. And Joker's right hand have left us for that plant-bitch._"

"_Poison Ivy?_" His companion nodded before he spoke again. "_But the Joker was always a madman but willingly to Arkham is beyond that._"

The Dark Crusader had heard enough and crawled away before he increased his speed. His hand moved to the side of his head before he spoke. "_Batgirl…_"

'_Batgirl here, over._'

"_I want you to search for Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Tonight I am not in Gotham._" Batman shot his grapple hook into the air above him before he took off with his cape billowing behind him. "_I will sent you some backup, over._"

'_Where are you going?_' The Dark Crusader entered his Batplane and pushed the buttons as the engine roared and the Batplane cleaved the sky.

"_Central City, Good luck Barbara, be safe._"

* * *

_Central City, S.T.A.R. Labs…_

Shinju's fingers danced over the keys activating the holographic screens that shimmered into existence at the center of the room and surrounded him in half a circle. His hands swept through the air, moving the images to the right coordination's on the chart that showed the dates and years from the past thirty years. Images and text appeared on the screens next to the dates just when Flash entered his lab with a silly grin with his hands full of Kentucky Fried Chicken food-bags.

"Yo Shin, I got your food." Flash greeted the humanoid bijuu that stared intently at the screens were several news flits showed several infected humans by Kryptonite. "What are you doing Shin?"

"Hmm… Looking for any possible clue about Metallo. Don't you think it strange that from the past three years Metallo had changed twice." On clue two images of Metallo came up. "The first Metallo was a human with a construct under his human skin, his only weapon was his kryptonite heart that could affect Superman when his chest slid open, the second Metallo is much more dangerous, and you would agreed with me of what you had seen."

Flash gave a firm nod. "You think someone is trying to construct a destruction weapon with Kryptonite at source?"

"Not think, know. They have already started to gather information about Kryptonite and to add the effect to their ideas. Soon in the late future they will start at creating artificial kryptonite that would affect Kryptonians."

"Aren't you a bit paranoid, Shin?"

"_No, he isn't, Flash. Now for what did you call me here?_" Demanded the Dark Knight with his piercing gaze aimed at Shinju whom just shrugged it off. He then mentioned with his arm to the many holograms. "_I can see that the meteors or more especially the possible content gained your interests and what kind of effects they might have on Kryptonians and humans._"

"That is the bat's deductive." Flash murmured quietly while finishing his chicken wing and then pulled out of nowhere a second bag with chicken wing that Batman glanced at with distaste but hid it professional.

"_Who is it, Supergirl or Superman?_"

"Superman. I have told you about the red kryptonite and what kind of effects they have on Kryptonians. I want to hear from you what the effects are, and your mission of sending Darkseid into the _Phantom Zone_."

The Dark Crusader gazed at the images, clearing his throat he spoke. "_It has been three years ago that the Space Global Network intercepted by then a unknown signal from outer space. I informed Superman, asking him to investigate the signal and the Man of Steel accepted. He infiltrated the spaceship but to our shock they awaited him and he could signaled me in time. I together with Supergirl flew towards the Fortress of Solitude to pick up an object before we started on our mission, rescuing Superman._"

"In what condition did you found Superman?" Batman shook his head, lost in thought. He thought for the best possible, and easiest way to describe how they stumbled on him. Showing the first sign of humanity, Batman inhaled deeply, filling his lungs before releasing the air. "_We found Superman two weeks later, but the damage was already done. He had caused havoc in the name of Darkseid, and we fought him. After a long, tiring battle we won but in the process I was captured while Supergirl could escape. I was locked up in a cell but could escape without any difficult and moved to the room where they held Superman, there I discovered that they brainwashed him, I fought the guards and did undone the process._"

"An evil Superman, it was all over the news." Flash added, shaking his head. "Cities lays in ruins, earthquakes were created by him but we, superheroes knew that he was not himself."

"_He was indeed not himself. Once freeing him, I explained a plan to make an end to the self-proclaimed god by sending him to the Kryptonians prison, Phantom Zone. We escaped the spaceship, once out his men, Apokoliptan, confronted us. They fought us outside and soon we were overwhelmed and to our horror, Darkseid joined in the fray. The Man of Steel fought him on even ground, activating the portal we sent him through the portal, locking him up in the Phantom Zone._"

Flash started at his fifth burger of his sixth's food bag. "End of story. They retreated, and earth was safe once again by the combining might of the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight."

_"__No, it isn't end of the story." _Flash paused, his burger stopped midway to his mouth. His attention now focused solely on Batman. "_My mask recorded the fight between Darkseid and Superman, here I noticed something very out of place. According to Hall Jordan, Darkseid is very powerful individual on par with Superman or above. But what I saw wasn't like a titan's fight. Superman easily fought the self-proclaimed god and when I activated the gateway, and Superman threw him through the portal, Darkseid's eyes gazed firmly on me, or that is what I thought before I watched the recorder. His eyes held love, passion and regret for the person behind me, that person was Supergirl. For a long time I wondered why he would look with such emotion at his enemy until you, Shinju sent me another recorder, a recorder of your welcome party were Supergirl, Batgirl and you fought Superman._"

"So, you tell me that Superman is still affected by the brainwashing, plus the red Kryptonite and that his cousin found a boyfriend that he don't like?"

"_I, no, we thinks that the person that impersonate Superman, isn't Superman at all. With these two recorders as proof for Superman's strange behavior and Shinju's attention on Kryptonite due the increase of Kryptonite weapons is the best time to increase lethal damage for Superman before he returns._"

"Now that we have compared notes, we must keep this between us. No one beside Supergirl will learn about our discovery. The reason is that Superman's family and friends might be harmed as the impersonate Superman is always nearby them." Shinju said. Adding his thought to the conversation, and as afterthought. "And I will inform my girlfriend about the dreadful news. And I hope she can keep herself in check."

"_Not likely._"

"Shinju will inform Supergirl, and what am I and Batman doing?" Flash said.

"_I will study the portal device, and you Flash, you will search for any activity about Kryptonite. We can't have Superman back, only to find armies and villains with weapons to end him, or worst Supergirl._" Both men glanced at Shinju whom had turned his attention back to the screens.

* * *

_Gotham, park…_

Batgirl, colleague of Batman sailed through the atmosphere, maneuvering through the streets. She kept eyes at the street below for any trouble when suddenly a voice next to her entered her hearing.

"Nice move, but here is one of mine." Out of the park a blue lightning bolt cracked through the air that Batgirl avoided by whirling around the electricity and landed graceful in the park. Her instinct goes off, without a second though she rolled aside and a bolt of lightning impacted on her previous spot. "Hi, I saw a cape and I thought we hadn't acquainted yet. My name is Livewire, pleasure to meet you."

"Batgirl," came the return of Batgirl. Her eyes took in the young woman in front of her. Livewire's blue hair was spikey, with two bangs framing her face. She wears make-up, consisted of black eye shadow and blue lipstick. She is fair-skinned woman of slender build, with remarkable large, tight tits, flat toned stomach, wide, round hips and long smooth legs. She wears a black suit with a lightning bolt pattern that revealed a lot of skin, from neck to her crotch was free of skin and would make many men bleed out of their noses.

"Ah, you are one of his sidekicks." Livewire giggled. Shooting sparks at Batgirl whom back flipped to avoid to being hit. She landed on her hands and pushed herself high into the air, somersaulted and pulled out three Batarangs in her hand before she threw them towards her intended target. Two Batarangs curved through the air, sailing towards Livewire while the last hit a lantern pole, successful cutting of the electricity. "And just as annoying as the Bat."

Livewire focused her power in her body that started to radiate a blue electrical light with sparks, she aimed her hand at Batgirl that stared at the woman in shock, her muscled preparing to dance around. Livewire's lips curled up, a smile formed on her alluring pale face as now a bolt of lightning could be seen. "Say Bat, how would a roasted Bat fly through the air?"

A bolt of energized matter surged from Livewire's hand, straight towards Batgirl that whirled around the lightning, then she jumped back and back flipped out of reach but Livewire increased her voltage. Batgirl seeing the increase of strength started to run while Livewire shoot a new salvo of lightning at her until she found cover behind a bench. Batgirl pulled out three small round objects that were placed between her outstretched fingers, her arm moved fluently and three smog bombs sailed through the air, landing at the feet of Livewire and exploded.

"Ugh… ugh… you bitch!" Coughed Livewire when the smog bombs exploded at her feet, pulling a smog screen around her. The villainess eyes started to glow, as did her entire frame. Energy focused around and she lifted of the ground, curling up in a ball while laughing. "You will pay for that little stunt, Batgirl."

Batgirl's eyes widened when her mind took in what Livewire is planning. Turning around she started to make distance, fearing for the backlash that an electric nova could do she pulled her grapple gun and flew into the air. At that moment an electric pulse erupted behind her, cleaving the air as it surged towards her. Batgirl screamed when she was hit and sailed through the air, she suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp her shoulders. Fearing it was Livewire she trashed around.

"Hi Batgirl, need a hand?" A cheerful voice descended from above. Batgirl looked up to see her best friend, Supergirl holding her. A smile graced her face as they moved out of range. "Before you ask, my boyfriend told me that broody Bat was out of town and that we might have a girl's night, but it seems you already choice to go out with that blue haired villainess."

"Not my choice, but I promise to hold a girls night when we are done here."

Just that moment an electric bolt surged past them and exploded in front of them. Energy cracked through them and Supergirl and Batgirl fell down to earth. "Not if I have something to say about, girls."

Supergirl jumped back to her feet, her eyes glowed crimson as she shot heat vision at the villainess that reflected them with her own powers. Laughing she continued throwing bolts of lightning at the pair of super heroines that Supergirl shot down with her heat vision. "Ya know, Superman had at least the smart to not come near me."

"I am not Superman." Her heat vision increased in strength, pushing her back and Livewire jumped aside. The blue haired villainess raised her arms, focusing when suddenly her light flickered. With a sheepish laugh she escaped, her words left behind.

"Ooops, Lunch break. Catch you later baby."

Supergirl moved to her friend, pulled her up and offered her arm to Batgirl. Batgirl's lips curled up, taking her hand and pulled herself up with her help. "Thanks Kara, let's scan the city and by the way, welcome to Gotham."

"Does Gotham always welcome new people with robbery, super villainess and that sort?" The girls cracked up, Supergirl took flight with Batgirl on her back. Noticing the police cars outside the park, they landed and a bulky man turned around, this man is Inspector Bullocks of Gotham Police. Inspector Bullocks glared down at the crime fighter and Maiden of Steel. "So, you tells me that you two were smoked by Livewire?"

Supergirl crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them slightly up while narrowing her eyes at the inspector. Batgirl watched amusingly how her friend would handle the inspector. "We put on a fight, Inspector."

Not feeling intimidated by the small girl, Bullocks pushed out his remarkable stomach, trying to intimidate the two girls. "And lost. I never though hearing myself saying this, but where is the Bat?"

"We're handling this." Batgirl joined her friend, crossing her arms under her chest, pushing her breasts slightly up. Bullock's eyes dropped to her chest and a bit of drool escaped his lips. "Oh, but that is really assuring."

Bullocks stared for a few full seconds at Batgirl's remarkable chest before he moved out. Batgirl and Supergirl glared at the inspector, feeling disgusting by his stare. "Let's move out before more of those perverts stares at us." Supergirl picked her friend up and flew away.

* * *

_Gotham, Mall…_

Slam! Slam! Slam! Sounds of a massive object echoed through the street. Three people stands in front of Gotham's shopping mall, two of them stands in the shadows while the third, a beautiful lecherous woman in a clowns costume with her face painted white hammered against the door with a massive hammer. This person is Harley Quinn, right hand woman of the Joker but at the moment she is with her friends, shopping. Harley Quinn wears make-up that consists of black eye shadows with red lipsticks and white powdered face. Her hair, she wears in two pigtails with the tips dyed red. Her suit consists of a red leather corset, black, red bra and tight leather pants in the color of black and red. Harley at the moment is swinging her large hammer against the door, trying to make a dent in, but to her disappointment she didn't make any process.

"Why don't the door want to be dent." Harley screamed lowly. Her eyes focused on the object of her frustration. Her lips curled up in a crazy smile. "Dent, hahaha Dent as in Harvey Dent."

A frustrated growl escaped the comfy of the shadows and her two friends stepped into the light of the lantern. The growl came from her friend, Livewire that wished to celebrate her outbreak with a shopping spree. "Harley you attract too much with that hammering of yours, let me show you how the pro's works."

A blue energy surrounded Livewire, threads of electricity coursed through her hair and arms, her hand flat open and aimed at the door. A smirk formed on her lips as she raised her voice in enthusiasm. "Let's enter Gotham's Shopping Mall, girls."

Harley's another friend sauntered through the entrance, her crimson hair danced in the wind, an elegant curvy eyebrow rose up when a bulky guard blocked their path, his hand at his pistol. "Stop! I—I mean halt! Or I must use v-violence."

Laughter escaped the crimson haired goddess. She sauntered towards the guard, with swaying her round, firm hips. Her alluring smile grew when she noticed the small tent in his tight pant; his pupils shrunk as they took in her lustrous sand hour figure and gulped audible. Her waist-long crimson hair that framed half of her face, she has a natural beauty and her only make-up is her crimson lipstick. She raised her hands that trailed down her small, elegant neck, down the valley of her remarkable large tits. The guards could only guess that they are maybe a small D or a large C cup, and he started to sweat when her hands reached the small leafs that only covered her stiff nipples, her fingers grasped the leafs and pulled them slightly down. The guard started to shake on his feet as her hands now continued their travel down, along her flat toned stomach, her wide, full hips and halted at the center of her womanhood, her crotch only covered by a small leaf and her plump, tight lower lips soaked the leafs with her nectar. "This body can be yours, if you will give me a kiss." She said in a sultry tone, her eyes grew as her eyelashes slowly descended and then opened as she pouted her lips. She raised her left index, and middle finger together and planted them against her lips before planting her fingers on the guard's lips.

The guard watched in anticipation the fingers crossing the distance and then slightly touched his lips, his eyes fluttered shut and before darkness claimed him, he heard her alluring voice for the last time. "Sleep well, foolish guard."

Behind the villainess, her two friends laughed at the foolish guard as they moved past the now death guard and deeper into the mall. Harley took the lead while Livewire talked to her friend. "You haven't changed at all, Ivey. Still using your alluring body to lure foolish people to their death."

"What can I say, they are fools. Its not that I will ever experience the warmth of a man's body, nor will I gain children of my own. Since that accident…" Ivy trailed off, her thoughts locked on the accident that made her, this. Livewire cheerful attitude dropped, she like Ivy could not be with a man anymore. Their mutation prevented them to have sex, for Ivy they drops death due the poison her body holds, and for Livewire, well if they stick their puny dicks in her woman's outlet, they will go out like a Christmas's tree. A sudden shout came from Harley when she slammed her hammer against the ATM and money flew out in heaps that dragged to two girls back to reality.

"Live, Ivy I have the money, let's shopping!" Harley cheered aloud, skipping towards her two friends whom glanced at each other before they were pulled down the hallway and deeper in the shopping mall. Ivy walked through the garden sector, using her powers to let them grow. A smile worked up her face as she watched them expand through the hallway while Livewire sauntered through the clothing shop, trying out different dresses.

"No, too flashy." She watched herself in a mirror, wearing a red dress with yellow flowers at the edges. She flashed out of the dress and appeared in a green dress with black vertical stripes. "Hmm… to green for my taste." She flashed out again and now she wears a black dress with skulls, "and this one is…"

"Is just right?" Supergirl finished for the villainess before she threw a static bomb at her feet, neutralizing her ability before she knocked the jockey down. With fast movement she bound Livewire before she dragged the jockey with her to Batgirl. Batgirl meanwhile fought Poison Ivy, throwing exploding Batarangs at her veins, while keeping an eye at Harley Quinn.

"Look what we have here, Batgirl. Where is your annoying master, Batman?" Ivy snarled. Ivy didn't forgive Batman for the insult at her accident. He reminded her always that she could not have a child of her own. A large vein slammed in the wall, reducing said wall to dust. Another plant lunged at her and Batgirl jumped up, raced towards Ivy before she knocked her out and Supergirl flew in, saving her from a meeting with Harley's hammer. Within minutes the three villains were bound and captured, Batgirl called the cops that brought them to Arkham prison.

* * *

_Gotham, Barbara's flat…_

"Now we have time for a nice girl's night. Movies and popcorn?" Barbara voiced while she fell on her couch and Kara entered the room with a scale of popcorn. Kara's eyes took in her friend's curvy, alluring slender body a sexy smile appeared as she jumped Barbara on the couch. The two of them rolled back and fro until they panted out of exhaustion.

"How is it between Dick and you, Barb?" Barbara turned her attention from the T.V to her friends that stared at her intentionally and the smile that was first on her face vanished. Barbara sighed before she answered the question.

"Not well, we are now four month together but he made more time for doing his hobbies, fighting crime and all that. It is as if I don't exists." The Maiden of Steel wrapped her friend in her arms, rocking and soothing her with kind words. "When Batman give us a day off, he scourge Gotham himself until he caught some thieves while I just want a time for us two. Is that so much to ask?"

"No, of course not. He is just a dick. If he doesn't care about you then you can better let him go. Don't wait for him is all I can say."

"Y—yeah, if he doesn't care then it is over. But I want what you have, a nice boyfriend that spent time with you, not only fighting crime or whatever." Confessed the Princess of Darkness. Kara's eyes lightened up, and a wicked alluring smile appeared.

"If that is all, Barb. Then I might know the answer to resolve your problems."

* * *

_Somewhere in the universe…_

"Order! Order!" An alien with an orange skin and horn at the center of his head shouted in the courtroom. "We will have Order!" The public in the tribune shouted, demanding for the accused to step forwards and accept his punishment.

"Silence!" A male voice boomed through the courtroom, demanding silence and three faces appeared at the center. "This high trubinal is now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences and came together to pursuit of a single goal."

"But never before has there been such a crime, so heinous, so vast that it had the power to unite us in grief and revulsion. " A female voice continued as the crowd quieted down. A third voice, that of a male picked up the stick to continue.

"We are gathered here today to seek justice." At the end, a tall alien flew up to the three faces, the judges. "Where is the accused?"

"Unfortunately he's still at large." The three judges looked at each other before speaking in union.

"Manhunters, step forward." Six giants stepped forward, their skin made out of iron, and with a steely gaze they looked up. "This is no ordinary criminal. Find him and bring him back he will almost certainly involve great peril. Are you prepared for that?"

"No man escapes the Manhunters." The leader said. The Manhunters behind them started to chant. "NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!"

"Show us the image of the accused."

"He is the native of the planet earth … the Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!"

* * *

Author's note!

Hi again, I hope you did enjoy my newest chapter. Some of you might be annoyed about my grammar but if you are annoyed then offer your beta service! Or someone that can help. Before you start why don't you yourself. Well, I did in the beginning, not with this story but another and it was each time one chapter, I am grateful for that but they have each their own life and every time to search for a new one is a bit annoying. SO sign yourself up for beta-service, thank you.

In my chapter I described what happened to Superman or better said were he landed. I thought in the t.v-serie Smallville, Brianiac or Darkseid impersonated Kara/Supergirl. So I thought why not the same with Superman. About Kryptonite, Metallo is one of the first weapon against Superman so they have righteous fear for Clark and kara's life especially the last one. Batman could do nothing against the impersonated Superman as he feared for the life of Johnathan, Martha, Lois (whom comes later in the story) cause the impersonated Superman is always around them. What will happen next, keep following me and find out.


	8. Darkest Night!

Hi Blassreitter here,

I want to apologies for the lack of updating and actually I hadn't thought for a long time about my profiles or stories. I was a lot out, searching work and go on. Well, here is my new chapter, it might be short and I have shorted it in favor of just updating. I actually needed to reread my own story, but I hope it is to your expectation. Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere in the universe…

"Order! Order!" An alien with an orange skin and horn at the center of his head shouted in the courtroom. "We will have Order!" The public in the tribunes shouted, demanding for the accused to step forwards and accept his punishment.

"Silence!" A male voice boomed through the courtroom, demanding silence and three faces appeared at the center. "This high tribunal is now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences and came together to pursuit of a single goal."

"But never before has there been such a crime, so heinous, so vast that it had the power to unite us in grief and revulsion. " A female voice continued as the crowd quieted down. A third voice, that of a male picked up the stick to continue.

"We are gathered here today to seek justice." At the end, a tall alien flew up to the three faces, the judges. "Where is the accused?"

"Unfortunately he"s still at large." The three judges looked at each other before speaking in union.

"Manhunters, step forward." Six giants stepped forward, their skin made out of iron, and with a steely gaze they looked up. "This is no ordinary criminal. Find him and bring him back he will almost certainly involve great peril. Are you prepared for that?"

"No man escapes the Manhunters." The leader said. The Manhunters behind them started to chant. "NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!"

"Show us the image of the accused."

"He is the native of the planet earth … the Green Lantern, known as John Stewart."

"NO MAN ESCAPES THE MANHUNTERS!" Roared the Manhunters. Their voices echoed through the void of someone"s mind as a pair of eyes snapped open. Two dull black orbs scanned their surroundings, seeing nothing dangerous lurking in the comfy of the shadows that made the person sigh in relief. Working himself in a sitting position, the man rubbed his temples. What was that?

"That was my work, Superman." A light, tinkling voice echoed through his mind. Immediately, the man called Superman jumped to his feet, his hands in a defending pose while scanning his surroundings. "Who are you? Show yourself."

"I"m afraid that is not possible but of who I am, you might call me the Rabbit Goddess." Came the voice again in his head. Scoffing, Superman glared at a piece of wall before he started a conversation with the "Rabbit Goddess."

"Are you some kind of Playgirl of the universe that you called yourself a Rabbit Goddess?" He questioned cheekily. Suddenly the air around him froze, the temperature dropped far below freezing point and he was suddenly afloat, not his work, and he was slammed in the wall. With a sickening crunch he slid down until he lay down, face first in the ground. In his head, the woman's voice ranted and screamed at him.

"How dare you to compare my title with that … that barbaric … sluts!" Superman grasped his head painfully, his eyes rolled back in his head. "The insult! A disgrace! And here I was to aid you in your escape but no more after that blatant insult." The woman continued. Superman regretted his attempt of poor joke, paying it now with his sanity.

"I am sorry. My apologies … Rabbit Goddess." Everything to stop his headache and an escape from this hellhole doesn"t sound bad. "I was just shocked to hear a conversation that sounded like some kind of trial, and well – then came yours. It wasn't my intention to speak ill of you."

A long silent fell. Superman thought that he had blown his only change at escaping this dark void. Pushing himself up and making his way out of the cave where he took refugees as he had discovered that there were worst monsters here than Darkseid. "I accept only once your apology, don"t let it happen again." Superman sighed in relief, a small smile.

"Thank you," He heard a scoff but decided to not comment on it.

"I don't care." Came the uncaring voice that echoed in his head. That sounds friendly, not. Thought Superman but regretted when a searing pain ran through his head. "I heard your thought, Kryptonian."

Ah, crap! Now she can hear my thought too. A chilly giggle echoed through his head. "Indeed Kryptonian you better watch out what you think or else..." She let the threat hang and he shivered a bit at what she could do. "But don't worry, I will not do anything against you, for now. Back to the reason why I speak to you – the Justice League have need of you. Your friends and family are in danger, and only you could protect them."

What is the Justice League? No scratch that, what about my family and friends in danger? A cold feeling crept up his spine as he retreated back in the cave. It would be safer to hear the whole explanation in a safe surrounding then were someone could attack him. "Explain, what is the Justice League, and who threaten my family and friends?"

"The Justice League is a group of gathered heroes under the leadership of Shinju, and Batman that started the organization after the failed Imperium Invasion. The group consists of Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl and an impersonated Superman that threatens your loves one. Do I need to tell more?" The voice was taunting him, trying to rills him up. Superman planted his feet firmly in the ground before he spoke up. His voice raw, filled with emotions that he could not be there to protect them.

"Could they not protect my loved ones?" Questioned the Man of Steel.

"They are, but they need you. There's more than a simple beating a villain to the ground. If they happens to beat your impersonated Superman then what will happen. The population will see their icon fall, villains will notice that the Man of Steel is gone, no longer someone that could retain them without consequences and they will go after your cousin with dire consequences." Laughter filled his head as she found it extremely funny the last part, much to his confusion and he gained a new headache. "Escape this place because you are needed. You have one week the time – and when times up, so are your loved ones. Ciao!"

"Wait! Hey, how do I get out of here?!" Superman shouted while he planted his feet firmly before taking off, out of the cave. "You haven't give me hint yet!"

"You already know the answer, Clark." Echoed the rabbit Goddess voice in his head. Shaking his head clear, Superman left the cave. Stepping out he glanced down from the edge that towered above landscape beneath him. The landscape was bare and full of holes, sometimes on occasionally you could see people fleeing holes with a horde of monsters hunting them that was followed by a high-pitched scream when the monsters feasted on their prey. Glancing for the last time in the valley he wrapped his tattered cloak around his head and started his climb up. A long climb up and then a long way more up, jumping to another asteroid and repeating that process a few times until I see the palace of Zod. Must be careful when I infiltrate in, and once in I must steal one of their kryptonite suits that give me my full powers back for the amount of time that I need to escape. Yep, sounds like a plan.

* * *

Metropolis, Konoha Inc…

"Welcome Diana at my company, Konoha Inc." Naruto welcomed his friend, Diana Princess of the Amazons. She is a stunning young woman with waving black hair that fell down her shoulders. Her brilliant blue eyes took in the Grand View of Metropolis that is a sight to see from out his office. The sounds of two cups placing on the small table made her turn. The corner of her lips curled up and offered him a smile. "I have made some tea for you, please take a seat."

Diana glided through the office, hips swaying in a hypnotic, alluring way that gained the attention of the owner of Konoha Inc. that already had taken his seat on the sofa. She took a seat next to him and lean a bit forward to pick up her cup, showing him a bit of her cleavage. "Thank you, Naruto for the warm welcome. I know we are all busy people and let not dance around the bushes. What is it?"

"I want to hand out an invite to you of becoming my bodyguard." Diana rose a single brow while slightly smirking. "Let me elaborate it for you, I am one of the secret benefactors of the Justice League. My company provided a lot in the Watchtower as did my benefactor partner. The Watchtower is equipped with the newest high-tech technology that we could find here on earth, plus some alien technology belonging to Superman. But that is not all, we also provides the base with the necessary food and beverage, medical equipment etc."

"So, you want me to work for you in exchange of me using your base?" Said Diana. She crossed her arms under her remarkable bust while also crossing her legs. Her eyes stared intently at the young man in front of her that only smiled at her while slowly shaking his head. The Amazon and Naruto fell in silence, picking up her cup she took a sip as she waited for him to tell her the real reason.

"In some way, but think like this. Would you like to cope up in a space-station all year round or a place for yourself where you can relax from a day of heroic deeds. Then if, and it is a big if an enemy found a way to infiltrate our base and cause destruction then you have lost a lot of your stuff and no place to sleep." Diana nodded at his clear reasons. Her index and thumb under her chin as she nodded. She waved her hand in the gesture that she understood and that he might continue. "And then we haven't had talk about our private lives, shopping, going out etc. I think with accepting my bid, you are always around me and you don't have to explain why you suddenly disappear for long periods and still get paid."

"Those are some pleasant things for me, but what do you get out of it?" Diana questioned her future boss. Here Naruto smirked at her while draining his cup before placing it back at the table.

"I'll get someone that can sure pack a punch." This brought a smile to her face and they fell in some small talks when suddenly a light flickered on her waist and she accepted the call. An hologram shimmered in existence and the images of Shinju and Supergirl greeted them. Diana's eyes turned for a fraction of a second back at her friend turned boss before she turned her attention back to the two heroes.

"Supergirl, Shinju a pleasure to see you two, any trouble brewing?" Diana said when she saw the serious expression on their faces. Slowly the two nodded at her statement before Shinju spoke.

"We have, do you have time to meet us on this coordination, alone."

"Alone, why?" She asked. The response that she got is something she had never thought possible, but before she left the office, Diana bowed to her employer before leaving the building in haste and was soon in an empty ally and took flight to her destination. Back in the office, Naruto chuckled as he glanced out of his window to see Diana leaving Metropolis before he was engulfed in smoke and when it dispatched the office was empty.

After two hours Diana landed softly with a dull thud at her destination were her two comrades awaited her. She looked at Supergirl whom had her arms wrapped around Shinju's waist whom smiled at her before they turned around and led her to a cave that was carved out in the mountain. The group of meta-humans stepped into the shadows of the cave while Naruto guided them with a flaming orb in his hand until they arrived at a metal door that was enforced with titanium, and small Kryptonite crystals that were hidden in the second layer of the door. Supergirl knows about the second layer with Kryptonite crystals but it no longer affects her due her boyfriend necklace that somehow protect her. With a hiss sound the doors slid open and the three people stepped into the base until they arrived at a holographic map of the galaxy.

"I have come, what is the problem?" Diana asked while she took in the map that floated in front of her. Around her, Naruto and Kara took their stance around the map and Naruto hovered with his fingers over some holographic buttons and a group of asteroids light up yellow. A box appeared next to the asteroids with a name that said: Krypton.

Kara looked longingly at the asteroids formations before she gathered herself and started to explain her plans to the Amazon Princess. "Diana, Shinju and I are planning to travel to Krypton, my cousin's home planet. We need to pick up some items from Krypton that could help us in defending earth, and we think that a certain remote is there that could help us freeing my cousin."

"Hold on, freeing your cousin? Isn't Superman just here?" Diana said in confusing. Her eyes glided from Shinju to Supergirl and back to Shinju whom shook his head. Once more he pushed some buttons and some files appeared with the subject: Superman. One file showed his increased strange behavior and another replayed the attack on Namikaze Manor. She could and can't believe that a man like Superman attacked her new employer and after a pregnant silence she looked up at her co-Justice Leaguers. A firm look on her face that said, explain. And explain they did. After Diana got the important parts of their story she accepted what she heard and saw. "I understand that you tried to keep this under wrap. If people would see this or got a small clue of this, it could result in mass panic."

"We thank you for your understanding, Diana," Kara said in relief. New files opened in the air and a curved line of dots appeared that showed her the route they would take to Krypton. The blonde super-heroine looked at the Amazon Princess as she continued at what they were planning and to who Diana could go if a S.O.S. signal ever would go off. "…We expect to be a week off our duty and return before the fake caught any smell of our plans."

Diana nodded in acknowledge. "I wish you safe ride, and might Hera guide you."

* * *

Phantom Zone, Zod Palace…

At the center of the void zone, a large floating rock formation could be seen. Several large plateaus that were connected with cables and iron that formed a bridge. On these bridges were strangely no guards patrols and that little security breach was all the Man of Steel needed as he climbed up along the rock sides. A pair hands grasped the edge of the rock and a tall, broad muscular man pulled himself up on the platform and rolled to his back and breathed deeply, air filling his lungs. Groaning Superman worked back to his feet and struggled towards the entrance, entering the base of Zod and moved from wall to wall. Surprisingly he didn't encounter any guards or Zod himself and he was glad for that. Moving through the grey halls of Zod's castle, he pressed down a button and a door slid open and he entered the room. As if the Goddess of Luck was at his side, he had entered a magazine room and caught sight of the many suits that he saw sometimes flying through the Phantom Zone and quickly he moved towards the suits but before he could make a step, a barrel pricked into his back and a cold voice reached his ears.

"Well, well what did I find here in my castle..." Zod's voice echoed through the room. "Ka-el, what a surprise. Now, slowly walk out of the room and I guide you to your V.I.P. room," Laughed the general while pressing his weapon deeper into Superman's back. The pair of Kryptonians exited the weapon room and moved through the halls of his castle and down to the dungeons below. Once arrived at the dungeons and the cells, he pushed Ka-el into his cell and slammed the door shut and with an evil grin, he spoke. "Welcome in your v.i.p. room, son of my rival. I have great plans with you, oh yes, great and terrible."

"What are these plans, you miserable swine!" Retorted Superman angrily as he clutched the bars of his prison.

A throaty laugh left Zod's throat as he gazed with contained madness at Ka-el and pressed his face closer to the bars and smirked when Superman's hands grasped his collar and pulled him hard against the bars. "You can't do a thing, Clark. You can held my like this but I assure you it won't help your case, and as for my plan. Well, all I need is your blood to get out of here."

"My blood?" Superman repeated in disbelieve. Quite not believing of what he heard his enemy proclaimed at why he needed his blood for. This made Zod only smile brighter at him and angrily Superman slammed the man harder against the bars until Zod aimed his gun at him and he was forced to let him go. Angrily, Superman questioned the man again, "For what do you need my blood, Zod?"

"You're really dumb, aren't you?" Mocked Zod in glee that only caused to fuel Superman's anger. "But you can't help it with such primitive world like earth. They are not like Krypton, they are nothing like us but I will indulge you in my reason of why I need your blood, dear Ka-el. The reason why I need your blood is to activate the portal that would give me back my freedom. Your blood is programmed or better said, your families blood is programmed in the portal and that is what I need of you."

Glaring harshly at the deranged general, Superman shouted at him as he slammed his fists against the bars of his cell. "Don't think you will succeed, Zod! I will never let you out of here, I promise that over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, Superman." Zod laughed, the dreaded general turned on his heels and moved away from Earth's greatest hero. The door slid open and Zod paused at the exit and turned his head to look over his right shoulder back at the Man of Steel. "I wish you all the joy that you have left, Ka-el, see you in twelve hours. I need to prepare my escape from this dreaded place."

Superman slammed his fists against the bars of his prison at the bleak future that laughed into his face. Slowly he slid down towards the floor, knowing that there is no way out of this prison, let stand that with his dead he would release a monster back in the world. A monster that is hell bent on capturing his niece... wait, didn't that Rabbit chick said something about dire consequences for whoever will go after Kara? Well, at least he can die with the thought that his niece is well protected...

* * *

Space. Argonian...

"This was all that is left of Krypton..." Kara said in sadness when her eyes fell all the floating asteroids that was once her cousin planet. The Argonian watched from out of the cockpit while her partner avoided some stray parts and he was driving the ship with skill. "And of Argonian."

Shinju nodded in acknowledge, not daring to speak in fear that he would start something that will cause her to become over emotional. So, he did the best next thing, listening to her and driving them safely through the asteroids to where the bacon said that they would find their object. "I would help my mother with watering the plants, she would smile and tell me stories." Kara gazed longingly at another planet that was little left off. "Or I would help my father in his laboratory and laugh about some of his jokes."

"Your parents sound like good persons, and I would love to have meet them." Shinju said as he extended a hand to her and clasped her hand and held it in his. "But known this, I believe that they are proud of you, after all you are their wonderful, beautiful daughter and my girlfriend."

"Yes, my parents are certainly smiling down at me from wherever they are." Agreed Kara with her boyfriend who guided the ship to a large asteroid to land. Her eyes fell on a familiar building and tears gathered around the corner of her eyes, here she was, back at where it all begun. And in a low whisper, she said, "I am home, father and mother."

The spaceship landed down at the large asteroids and the pair left the ship as the door slid open. Shinju and Supergirl stepped out, moving towards the building and surprisingly everything still worked as the door slid open and they entered the building. Everything in the building was in disarray, floating around were furnitures, services and Shinju fears that they would possible encounter her parents and quickly he activated his tenseigan to look through walls and his fear turned reality. Like a snake, his hand grasped Kara's shoulder and stopped her to move further into the building. He pulled her into a hug, pressing her face into his chest as he whispered in a soft, caring tone. "Don't move deeper into the building, dear. I've just checked our surrounding and..."

Kara choked at what he implied and she cried out for her parents. Burying her face deeper into her boyfriend's chest who rubbed her back affectionately and whispered encouraged words into her ears. Her body shook, and Shinju only tightened his embrace around her before he offered her to take them back home to give them a worthy burial, something that they deserved. The Argonian nodded at her boyfriend's offer and Shinju released her from his embrace and moved through the building to secure the bodies, he after all didn't want her to see them like this. Kara herself moved through the building, recalling fond memories that brought more tears to her eyes and Naruto returned quickly when he heard her and guided her out of the building, leaving clones behind to search for the item and an order to seal everything for her, for when she had calmed down and she surely wanted something to keep that keep her memories of her parents alive. It didn't take long for his clones to find what they needed and before they left the asteroid, Shinju secured the scrolls with everything before he took off, towards the portal that surely would help them in rescuing Ka-el. Shinju programmed the new coordinates for where they would find the portal according to the diary of Kara's father. The ship manouvred through the asteroid storm until it came at its destination and here the looked at each other, grasping hands tightly.

"This is it, Kara, Ready to rescue your cousin from this hell hole?" Shinju gained the argonian attention when he spoke to her. The latest mentioned nodded and leaned towards him, kissing him before they entered the portal and on their mission to get her cousin out of this place.

* * *

Phantom Zone, Zod's Palace...

With Ka-el, he was suddenly jolted awake when the door slid open and a soft, feminine voice called out to him. Warringly he tilted his head to glance up at the owner of the voice and saw the self proclaimed wife of Zod, Ursa. Ursa leaned against the bars of his prison and glanced through it to him and in a whisper she said to him. "Prepare yourself son of Jor-el, your cousin have entered the Phantom Zone in order to rescue you. You need to escape before Zod is aware of your escape, I give you some minutes to reach the weapon room..."

"Why are you doing this, Ursa?" Questioned Superman when he heard the click of his prison door, indicating that he was now freed. Non just looked at him, studying him for some time before answering his question and he could notice some sadness in her words.

"He controlled us with a strange device, a lot of us where under his control and so could he start the coup d'etat. Not that it means anything now, our race is at the brink of existence." Ursa replied before she removed herself from the room with the last parting words. "Go, Ka-el, and bring us race back to the light."

* * *

I rectified the error about Non who I thought was the female that is actually Ursa. So, It'sUrsa and I hope you forgive me for this.


End file.
